Ashes and Sparks
by D.C.Marvelous
Summary: Elaine is the granddaughter to Geoffery of Monmouth the keeper of the Royal Library in Camelot. Raised in the midst of books, and hidden away from the realities outside of the castle walls. This is her story on how she copes in the time with the greatest sorcerer Merlin and the once and future king Arthur. (OC story. Only prologue and opening in first person)
1. Opening and Prologue

**This is my OC that I have thought of since I first saw the series. Since started rewatching the series, I decided to write the story of my OC as I do. Percival has always been my favorite knight, and I wanted to see another side of him and give him some plot with my OC. Elaine is the granddaughter of Geoffrey the keeper of the Royal Library in Camleot. This is her story on she lives with outlawed magic, knights, and a king that has saved from more messes than she could count.**

**I don't own any right to BBC's Merlin(I wish that I did), I only own my OC Elaine.**

**{{10.11.15} After a long break from this story because I was having problems tying in the plot, I am back! :D I am making some new plot changes that will hopefully change any mistakes and make a bigger story-line for my OC}**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I have always loved stories, I was obsessed with them actually. I practically grew up in the Royal Library, feeding my need for their escape from the real world. They were always there on the shelves, rows upon rows of books. A entire maze full of them, and I had access to all of them. I have lived a life full losses, and when I was young, I was unable to look past them and move on. I was an orphan, my parents were killed by King Uther for High Treason after The Great Purge for smuggling a witch. After their death my grandfather collected me, and took me to live with him in Camelot.

My grandfather, Geoffrey of Monmouth, was the keeper of the Royal Library, the Court Genealogist, and the Officiate of the royal weddings and coronations. Grandfather was in his late fifties when he took me in and because he was too busy with his duties to the King, we never became close. I was mostly left alone to take care of myself, and the only times we saw each other was at the library. It was the only place where we connected and bonded, our love for books surpassed our awkward tendencies to distance ourselves from each other.

It was there that I made a lot connections, despite grandfather trying to get me to leave and go live a "full life" outside. The library was where I first met the once and future king, a stubborn and compassionate boy named Arthur. Where I learned the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived, was a bumbling boy named Merlin. Though at the time I didn't know about their destinies and thought them to be simply a prince and servant. Although I recognised something inside them. Even when I only knew them from afar, I saw something old and powerful inside of them with a sense of adventure, bravery, and loyalty that I had only heard of in books.

* * *

_**7 years ago. . .**_

I ran through the bookcases, my breath coming in harsh pants and the sound of bare feet slapping against the quiet that shrouded the library. My sounds were echoed behind me by the boys that were chasing me, their sounds spurred me to run faster. I stumbled once, accidently stepping on my skirt. I grasped it and pulled it up to my knees to avoid fromt ripping and falling on my face. Altough hurting my face sounded bad, If eared even more what would happen to me if the boys cought up to me.

I had hoped that running into the labyrinth that was the library I could lose them within the rows of bookcases. I was wrong, for they have stayed on my tail the entire time. I darted behind a stack of books above my height, hoping that they would hide me from them. I heard them draw closer and closer until they were suddenly running past my hiding spot. I smiled in relief before heading back the way I had come from. There was a shout behind me; I cursed, saying a word that I'm sure was causing my mother to roll in her grave. I had accidently heard grandfather say it once when he dropped a particularly large book on his foot.

The boys had started gaining on me when I turned sharply down a row, and with a smack, straight into a boy six years older than me. My momentum caused both of us to fall onto the floor. I sat up, looking at the person I had ran into. His golden hair, scrunched up blue eyes, and too fine clothes in this dusty place made me realize just who was rubbing his head and sitting on the floor next to me. Prince Arthur, son of the king, my young mind was mad at him for ruining my chances of escaping from the pack of bullies. Though as I grew older and looked back at this moment, all I can think is how lucky I was for the king not punishing me for hurting his young prince.

"Hey!" One of the aforementioned bullies yelled. He was twelves years old, twice the size of me, the son of a tailor, and his name was Peter. Yet I was smarter than him and all of his friends combined; though that didn't say much, pretty sure Bessie one of the milk cows was smarter than all of them. Peter and the others behind him hadn't realized that the boy I had crashed into was in fact the prince, thus their attention was still on me.

Realizing that they weren't going to spare me, I jumped to my feet, preparing for a fight. After counting seven of them and one of me, figuring my odds were slim to none, I changed my mine. I darted behind the prince, planning on using him as a shield.

Prince Arthur had gotten to his feet also, his glare going from me to the boys. He looked formidable with his broad shoulders and stubborn face. Despite being only a few years older than the bullies, he was going through puberty and his arms had started gaining muscle instead of having the lanky limbs like the boys. He turned his body to face the boys, his body obscuring the boys' view of me.

Peter paused, looking between the Prince and me. "Give us her." He told Prince Arthur, pointing at my head peeking out from behind the prince and puffing out his chest to look bigger. The boys behind him nodding and puffing their own chests to look stronger. Prince Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, frowning at the boy who dare to tell him what to do. He looked back at me, cowering behind him, his gaze scouring me from head to toe. From his facial expression he seemed to find me lacking in whatever he was looking for. "No, don't think so."

I grinned, pleased that my plan in using Prince Arthur was working. I had doubted at first because we didn't know each other and I bet he only knew my name because of my family. But because the prince was prideful, stubborn, and had the biggest chip on his shoulder, Prince Arthur was going to protect me.

Peter looked surprised that Prince Arthur was refusing him, he still didn't know that he was talking to a prince. Not surprising, considering that the only person he had met in the Royal Court was me. Even though they outnumbered us, they were daunted by the prince and had never experienced someone challenging them before now. "Fine," Peter growled then looked at me, "You're going to have to leave this castle sooner or later."

I, being my usual impulsive self, felt mad that Peter wouldn't admit to losing this battle. Feeling cheated of my victory, as they walked away, I just had to open my big mouth. "That's right, walk away!" I yelled at their backs, stepping out from behind Prince Arthur. "You bunch of giant stupid-heads!" For extra emphasis, I picked up a book and threw it at them; and with my skill, it flew straight into the back of Peter's head.

They all came to a stop as a grunt came from Peter's mouth, his head snapping forward from the blow. There was dead silence afterwards, the only sound coming from the book thudding to the floor. Slowly Peter turned around, his friends following his lead, his face was twisted into one of rage .

I saw in my peripheral vision Arthur's shoulders drop. "Whoops." I said quietly, before they started running toward us.

"Run." Prince Arthur told me, not realizing that I had already started. He caught up to me easily his legs being longer than mine.

"You just had to say something back?!" He yelled at me, his glare directed back at me.

"I'm sorry!" I apologised, feeling truly sorry and embarrassed for this situation. "It wasn't like I wanted this to happen! Expected, but not wanted!"

"What exactly did you do to them?"

"They are bullies- making fun of a friend- I insult them- maybe threw rock or two- they chase me- I run into library- then into you- and now this!" I yelled, not being able to tell the whole story because I didn't want to waste air.

I made a turn down a corner before having to pull up short. Prince Arthur stumbled behind me, "You led us to a dead end!" He said exasperated.

I stared at the shelves of books in front of me, before turning around hoping that maybe we could run back the way we had came before Peter and the others caught up to us. But it was too late, they had already gotten to the opening.

Prince Arthur gave me a look before throwing his arm in front of me and his other hand in front of himself. "Stop," He told them. "I'm Prince Arthur and I command you to stop."

By now they had gotten over to us and Peter was only a foot away from Arthur. "Yeah, right." He scoffed then threw the first punch at Prince Arthur.

I would like to say that the fight was heavily in our favor, that our skills combined were enough or that I fought beside Arthur, but then I would be lying. I was to used to having to look at for myself, and my survival instincts were kicking in. Arthur held his own for awhile, but eventually he was overpowered by the boys when he was distracted by trying to help me. I had managed to evade them and when I saw my chance I ran out of the fray and headed for my escape. I was only a few steps away from freedom, when I heard a grunt of pain coming from my prince, I looked behind me to see that they knocked him onto his butt.

Seeing this proud force on the ground, glaring furiously up at the boys. His face was still set with the same stubbornness, but now there was a resignation in his expression that hadn't been there before. Peter glowering down at him with a smirk that showed he thought he had won. A spark ignited inside me, one that burned brightly; and before I had thought it through, I was running then leaping towards Peter. I grabbed onto him, tackling him to the ground, as a shout came from both of our mouth's. Sitting on top of him, I started hitting him with all of my eight year old might. I pulled back my fist and punched him in the nose, my eyes flashing with the fire burning inside me. The crack I heard made me pause, and his friends managed to get ahold of me when I did.

I kicked and yelled trying to get them to let go of me. They held me back as Peter got to his feet and walked over to us, blood rushing from his nose. His look got me to stop my struggling and stare at him scared for my well-being. Believing that the fight was over, I figured now was a good time to start begging and pleading for mercy. "Come on, Petey. Let's talk this out, ol' buddy. How about some peaceful deliberation, ol' pal?" My voice squeaking several times.

"I don't know what deliberation means, but I'm going to say no to it anyways." He said his voice harsh.

I should have known that big words would only make this situation worse. He drew back his hand, preparing to hit me when out of nowhere Prince Arthur's fist collides into his face.

Peter dropped to the ground unconscious, I dimly felt his friends let go of me as we all stare dumbstruck at the prince breathing hard and standing over Peter.

He stared at Peter then turned to look at us, "Who's next?" He asks, popping his knuckles in a very frondeur kind of way that had even me scared. The boys all paused for a couple seconds before running away. Not one going to help Peter, not wanting to get close to Prince Arthur.

He walked over to me and offered his hand to help me up. I didn't take it, I was wary of the prince even after he had helped me. I wasn't sure if I was out of the pan and into the fire; Peter was bad, but Arthur proved himself to be worse. I stood and brushed myself off, "I knew that we could handle them."

Prince Arthur gave me an annoyed look, I was beginning to wonder if that was the only look I would be getting from him. "We?"

"Yes, we." I said stressing the word 'we'. "Who was the one that broke Peter's nose?"

"Who was the one that got us into trouble in the first place?"

"And let me tell you that wasn't easy." I said grinning impishly. Now that is was over and I had turned out unscathed, my knuckles weren't even bruised after hitting Peter's nose, this was starting to feel like it was a game.

Prince Arthur sighed louder than necessary and threw his hands in the air, trying to look like this was beneath him, but I could see the faint smile creeping on to his face. He walked away from me, his feet stomping against the floor.

"Thanks for the help!" I yelled at his retreating form.

"Next time get Phillip to clean up your messes." He yelled back, "Pretty sure that's his duty."

I smiled and shook my head, Phillip won't know about this or any of my other messes. He never will need to, I can take care of myself well enough. Phillip does his job too good, which is why I will never involve him.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call

**Chapter 1:**

The weather was exceptionally good, the trees shaded Elaine from the harsh light of the summer sun, and the faint breeze coming from the north cooled the air. The rowan she was sitting under was on a small hill that overlooked the castle and Camelot. She could see the people milling around in the market in the lower town, but the walls blocked anything else from being seen. It was what was out of sight that had caused Elaine to retreat here in the first place.

The sound of trumpets and drums set the rhythm for the execution that was taking place in the courtyard. Their sound was carried over the wind and to the forest where Elaine was reading. She had heard through gossip in the kitchen that a man was to be executed this morning, and not having the stomach for it, she had snuck away to the forest hoping to escape from it.

The sound of the cadence stopped, all Elaine could hear now was the sound of the forest; birds singing, leaves rustling, and critters scurrying. The sounds calmed the young girl, this was not the first time she had come here nor the last,and Elaine's mind was able to return to the book lying open on her lap. She stayed there until the sun started going down, knowing it wasn't wise to walk back in the dark.

Having missed supper while she was in the forest, Elaine went to the castle's kitchens hoping that she would be able to get a late dinner there. Audrey, the head cook, was a friend of hers and Elaine knew that if asked she would give her food.

Once Elaine had been given a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread, she sat down next to some of the other servants also having a late dinner at a large table in the kitchen. She recognised only a few of them, Margaret was one of them. Margaret was a servant that helped in the kitchens, though she mostly helped serving the noble families when there were any banquets. She was also known as the largest gossiper out of all the servants in the castle. Margaret was currently repeating the current gossip in loud whispers, in the same fashion that one had to when gossiping.

"Did you really see it happen?" Asked one of the mousy looking servants, her voice in a hushed awestruck tone.

"Oh, I did. The witch was hideous, the oldest hag I have ever seen. She had to be in her hundreds, no doubt has been using sorcery to stay alive for this long. She looked to be wearing old rags too." Margaret was saying, the girls around her letting out murmurs of distaste.

"What did she do?" Another girl asked, glancing around nervously.

Elaine paused with a spoonful of stew hanging in front of her face, her eyes went to Margaret. While she usually didn't partake in gossip, she was as curious as the others about the witch. Maybe even more so.

As Margaret leaned forward, the girls leaned also like puppets. "She cursed King Uther for executing her son and threatened the prince," Her voice in a low tone. "Then, when the guards had almost grabbed her, she spoke witchcraft and vanished from our eyes with a powerful gust of wind."

All the girls were looking around at the shadows as if the witch was going to pop out and wreak havoc on us. Elaine finished the rest of her stew quickly while they continued their idle talk. No longer paying attention to them as their conversation had changed to the new dress one of the ladies was wearing today.

* * *

"Elaine? Are you ready yet?" Her grandfather called from the other side of the door. While Elaine and her grandfather had little money, they did have power and influence in the court. Her grandfather's name was an old one and they were part of one of the oldest families in Camelot. They were invited to the banquet that was to be held by King Uther in honor of Lady Helen of Mora.

Though Elaine enjoyed banquets, mostly because they always had a large spread of desserts, she detested getting ready for them and always managed to procrastinate until the last possible moment. Like this moment for example, Elaine's grandfather had been waiting for them to leave for the past few minutes and she had only started getting ready. She scrambled behind her screen, fighting to get her corset tied behind her. Elaine stumbled a bit, accidently knocking over a stool.

Geoffrey heard the noise and a worried expression crossed his face, "What was that?" He asked, "Did you fall over again? We don't have time for you to be clumsy."

"I know, I'm fine." Elaine replied, smiling to herself as she finally managed to get her corset tied. Her voice was muffled by her petticoat that she was pulling over her head, "It was just a stool." Elaine breathed deeply once her head popped through the top of the slip. Putting on her dark blue dress, that she had worn on practically every special occasion since she had gotten it, and pulling her arms through the tight sleeves. It was a lot more roomy than the petticoat and she was able to get it on easily and faster than before.

Elaine walked out from behind the screen, her thoughts running rampant on what had happened the day before. It wasn't often that Gwen found a boy worth her time, and it was even less often for someone to challenge Prince Arthur. When there was a boy that managed both, Elaine's curiosity was brought out. Buckling a gilded silver belt and pinning her hair's front part behind her ears, Elaine flung open the door to her room.

"Let's go grandfather. We can't be late." She told him cheekily when she caught him in the act of going to sit down in one of the chairs. Elaine strode past him leaving their chambers; Geoffrey sputtered crossly and rose, following after his granddaughter.

* * *

The banquet hall was already filled when they arrived, the nobles in their colorful refinery were milling around, talking to other guests. "Oh!" Geoffrey said suddenly and started walking towards one of the other guests. Elaine followed after him, smiling when she saw who her grandfather was heading towards.

"Lord Geoffrey, Lady Elaine, how are you two?" The older man asked, smiling at us.

"Very well, Gaius. The pain in my leg has gone away just like you said it would after I took your medicine." Geoffrey replied, sharing Gaius's smile.

Elaine looked away from them, tuning out their conversation; she had learned through past experiences that the only thing worse than women's gossip is old men's gossip. Not to mention, once you get these two started on the pains of old age, they could go on forever. Elaine's blue eyes scanned the crowd and came to a stop when she saw the prince. He was joking and fooling around with his fellow knights. Arthur turned his head, his eyes focused on something towards the entrance of the room as a shocked expression came over his face. Her eyes followed his gaze to the Lady Morgana wearing a sleeveless burgundy dress made from a wispy fabric that teased her ivory skin.

Elaine pursed her lips, feeling conflicted on whether she should admire Morgana for being so bold or jealous that she had captured the attention of everyone in the room, especially Arthur's.

Her expression changed to one of happiness when she saw Gwen walking behind Morgana. Elaine checked to see if her grandfather was still occupied with Gaius. Seeing that neither of them were paying any attention to her, Elaine walked away from them; Gwen headed for the boy that Elaine knew she liked, starting an obvious awkward conversation with him. Stopping in her stride, Elaine paused, grinning at the two of them as they failed to maintain a conversation.

The trumpets sounded before she could tease Gwen and at their signal Elaine made her way over to her seat. She sat down next to Geoffrey, Gaius sitting on the other side of him. As she did, Elaine turned her body towards them to listen in on their conversation.

"Has your new apprentice arrived yet?" Her grandfather was asking.

"Of course, he arrived on Wednesday. I told you when he was going to arrive last week, didn't I?" Gaius questioned as he served himself some of the food.

"You probably did, Gaius, but you know grandfather." Elaine gave a teasingly look to her grandfather. "He never remembers the dates, it's the old age." She fake whispered to Gaius conspiratorially. Her words caused Gaius to laugh and pat Geoffrey on the back sympathetically.

Before Elaine could continue her teasing, the trumpets started playing again, signaling King Uther's arrival. The king stepped in front of his table and the hall quieted for his speech. He smiled at all of us, and his eyes scanned the tables. "We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity." He said beginning his speech. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." He bowed slightly and began the applause for her. Everyone in the hall joining in on the applause, Elaine's eyes went to the stage, studying the woman standing there.

Lady Helen began singing, an ethereal and hauntingly beautiful voice flowing out of her mouth. Elaine thought, _her voice was as beautiful as her reputation claims_, as the song filled the room. Lady Helen moved her hands with her singing and stepped off the stage, walking towards the head table. Elaine started to feel herself grow drowsy from the sound of her voice as did the rest of the guests. She slumped forward against the table, and leaned against her grandfather who had already fallen asleep, as Elaine's eyelids slowly began to close. Before her eyes completely closed, Elaine noticed that everyone else was also falling asleep and long strands of cobwebs were growing across of everyone.

Her suspicions were halted when her mind shut off as she fell asleep; as quick as a hiccup her mind was returned to her and her eyes opened to the astonishing sight in front of her. Lady Helen was crushed underneath a chandelier, except Lady Helen was no longer there in her place was an old woman. Elaine quickly began to unravel the webs around her when the woman used magic to fling a dagger at Prince Arthur. Elaine gave a start, watching as the dagger arced towards him. Before it hit the prince, the servant boy rushed forward, grabbed onto Prince Arthur, and pulled him back; falling on to the ground as the dagger thudded into the chair Prince Arthur had been sitting in only a second ago.

All the nobles stared shocked at the knife embedded into Prince Arthur's chair, none seemed more surprised than King Uther himself. They all looked at the king, and watched as he went and stood next to the two boys getting to their feet. "You saved my boy's life, a debt must be repaid." King Uther told the servant.

"Uh, well…" The servant said, smiling a small grin.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"Honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well…" The servant now looked to be quite happy and excited about the prospect of being rewarded.

"You shall be awarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

At this we all started clapping, drowning out Prince Arthur's reply of indignation. "There he is, Geoffrey, that's my new apprentice." Gaius said with a immensely proud look on his face.

"He must be a brave boy to have saved the Prince's life like that." Grandfather replied, looking at the servant in a new light.

"Indeed, his name is Merlin."


	3. Chapter 2: Knight Valiant

_**New chapter is up, sorry these are short. Once I start getting my OC into the thick of things the chapter will be much longer promise. Next chapter will be a joint of the episodes The Mark of Nimueh and The Poisioned Chalice, so it will be a long one. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated! **_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I saw Merlin many times over the following weeks, and I watched as he started playing a larger role here in Camelot. From my visits with Gwen, I learned how highly she thinks of him. It wasn't until Prince Arthur accused Sir Valiant of sorcery based on Merlin's word alone that I learned how much Prince Arthur valued him. I thought it was strange and it wasn't until I officially met Merlin that I realized why everyone held him in such regard.

* * *

Elaine turned the page in her book, the story was about a great king of old and his epic life. She was currently sitting in a small alcove that was lighted by a large stain-glass window. She was interrupted when guards rushed past her, their armor clanging and ruining the peace that Elaine was surrounded in. Her eyes followed their movement, curious as to why they were in a hurry.

She turned to face the window that over-looked the courtyard, her back straightening in her seat. There were two guards and a knight leading another knight in yellow to the castle. The guards that had rushed past Elaine, met the group at the foot of the stairs and led them inside.

Elaine's curiosity officially peaked, she marked the spot in her book with a ribbon then went to the royal court, assuming that that is where the escort was taking him. While she had not yet met the knight, Elaine had heard of him when she had visited the court the day before. The nobles spoke of a knight whose skill might be even greater than Prince Arthur's and had advanced to the finals in the tournament. His description was that of a young man in yellow with green snakes decorating his shield. Based on the description, it was Sir Valiant that they had arrested and were now taking to court.

She reached the court after the guards did, and snuck in before the doors closed. Elaine made her way over to Gwen, who was standing next to Lady Morgana, pushing between the other people in the court. From the look that Prince Arthur was giving the knight, it was obvious who the accuser was.

The large doors opened, and King Uther walked in. He glanced at his son, before making his way to the king's throne. "Why have you summoned the court?" He asked his son, not bothering to hide his annoyance with him.

Prince Arthur glowered at Sir Valiant before stepping in front of everyone. He truly looked like a powerful prince, with his proud shoulders and confident face. He looked noble and imposing compared to the knight next to him or the king who was more arrogant than a donkey. "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." He said addressing King Uther.

King Uther looked at Knight Valiant surprised, "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

Sir Valiant glared at Prince Arthur before replying to King Uther. "My lord, this is ridiculous. I have never used magic." He stepped forwards, towards King Uther then faced Prince Arthur. "Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?"

"I do." Prince Arthur signalled Merlin to come forward; Merlin brought forward a large snake head and gave it to King Uther.

Elaine stepped forward, trying to get a better look at the grotesque snake. It wasn't like any snake she had seen before. It was much larger than the ones that were indigenous to Camelot.

King Uther turned his back to the court, examining the snake in the light that came from the clerestory. He turned back around and motioned to Knight Valiant, "Let me see this shield."

Merlin leaned close to Prince Arthur and Elaine watched as he whispered something in his ear. Prince Arthur nodded in agreement and unsheathed his sword, "Be careful, my Lord." He told his father, looking like he was preparing for a fight. King Uther and Knight Valiant both gave the prince a hard stare.

A faint voice whispered, "Merlin," and Elaine's head turned to see Gaius waving him over. Before Merlin could go to him, Prince Arthur grabbed his arm and whispered to him. He nodded, and went over to Gaius. He began talking to Merlin, and with each word Merlin's face became more and more disappointed.

"As you can see, my Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Knight Valiant told King Uther.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come to life." Prince Arthur said waving at all of us in the court.

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" King Uther asked, giving his son a disapproving look.

"I have a witness." Prince Arthur replied, looking steadfast in his accusation against Knight Valiant. "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He'll confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?"

Prince Arthur looked confused as he turned to where Merlin and Gaius were whispering. "He should be here." He said slowly, his brows lowered in doubt. After a look from his father, he went over to Gaius and Merlin. The prince asked Merlin something indistinguishable from where Elaine was standing to which Merlin's reply made Prince Arthur visibly stunned.

King Uther, frustrated and tired with this whole occurrence, yelled, "I'm waiting!"

Prince Arthur turned around with a desolate expression, he looked around the court as if he was searching for some sort of help. His gaze stopped between Knight Valiant and his father, he stepped towards King Uther and spoke, "I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations?" King Uther asked his son, giving him a scolding look. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No." He told his father, when he realized that he was losing this trial, he turned to Merlin for a last moment effort. "But my servant fought the snakes-"

He was interrupted by King Uther's outraged voice, "Your servant?! You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he is telling the truth."

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Knight Valiant asked in a haughty voice.

Merlin rushed forward at this, "I have seen those snakes come alive." He protested.

King Uther ignored his words, staring at Merlin with venom in his eyes. "How dare you interrupt? Guards!"

At his words Gwen jumped, looking at Merlin with concern in her eyes. Elaine grabbed on to her arm, afraid that she might do something as foolish as Merlin had done. As the guards were taking them away, Knight Valiant spoke to the king. "My Lord." He said in a voice that spoke of practiced remorse.

"Wait!" King Uther said, looking to Knight Valiant.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account."

"You see?" King Uther asked Prince Arthur, looking at Knight Valiant with admiration and the opposite at Prince Arthur. "This is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honor."

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, I would graciously accept his withdrawal."

Elaine looked at her prince wishing that there was some way that she could help him. She knew that Prince Arthur would have only made these accusations if she truly believed them, and if he believed in them then that was enough for her.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" King Uther asked his son.

"No." Prince Arthur replied stubbornly.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" He asked, staring Prince Arthur down.

Prince Arthur looked at Sir Valiant, the knight looking cocky and pleased with himself. He glanced around before stepping away from his father, backing down from his stare. "Obviously, there has been a misunderstanding." He said, his face holding an expression of regret. "I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." He looked at the ground and sheathed his sword, "Please accept my apology."

"Accepted."

Prince Arthur nodded, before turning around and leaving the court, his eyes not looking at anyone. Gone was the look of the proud prince, now all you could see was the shamed boy that couldn't meet anyone's gaze.

Elaine frowned, her round eyes went to Gwen and Morgana; Gwen was still looking concerned at Merlin, but there was also some pity mixed in her expression for Prince Arthur. Morgana looked like she wanted nothing more than to follow after Prince Arthur and to comfort him from this embarrassment. Elaine's face was one of confused anger; her anger directed toward the king that had refused to listen to his son and at the knight that had managed to make a fool out of Prince Arthur.

* * *

The next morning Elaine left the library early, heading for the tournament. Knowing that she wanted to be there when Prince Arthur beat Knight Valiant and proved himself correct despite the flounder at yesterday's court. The stands were filling by the time Elaine got there, but the young girl managed to snag a seat in the front next to Gwen. She smiled at Elaine when her friend sat next to her, "Elaine! What are you doing here? You never come to the tournaments."

Elaine smiled back at her and shrugged her shoulders, "I figured I was due for some fresh air, the library gets so dusty nowadays." Gwen nodded, accepting her answer. She didn't know that Elaine actually loved the library especially with its dustiness, it's part of the library's charm.

Knight Valiant had already entered the field by the time Prince Arthur showed up. Gwen shifted beside Elaine and Morgana, her hands clasped tightly together with Morgana clutching on to Gwen's cloak. They shared the same look of worry, it seemed to have been stuck on their face since yesterday. While Elaine's face looked the opposite of theirs; her face was calm, masking the hidden anger that was in her eyes.

Their attention was fixed on the field as Prince Arthur and Knight Valiant tapped swords. The battle started when Sir Valiant rushed forward with a shout; Prince Arthur easily dodged him and thrusted his sword at his back. The move was blocked then continued by a series of thrusts, parries, and blocks from both sides. Swords swing as the men's bodies turned in elaborate moves to the sound of metal clanging. Prince Arthur swung his sword at his opponent, hitting the man's helmet and knocking it off of his head. The crowd cheered as their prince removed his own helmet to keep the fight fair. An honorable act that Elaine admired him for, but she only thought of how foolish it was to expose his head like that.

Sir Valiant gained the upper hand when Prince Arthur lost his shield and sword, with this advantage Sir Valiant managed to trap him against the wall with his shield. Elaine's gaze was momentarily distracted when she noticed Merlin was standing by the entrance to the field, leaning forward against the wall. His hand was held in front of him, as if he reaching for the two knights. Her attention was fixed back on the battle when Prince Arthur managed to dislodge himself from Sir Valiant's shield.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound and two snakes slid out of the yellow knight's shield; both of them resembling the one from yesterday's trial.

Gasps burst from the stands, as everyone was shocked by the sight of magic. Elaine only slightly less surprised than everyone else. Even Prince Arthur looked surprised at the snakes before him, his gaze hardened when he looked at Sir Valiant.

Sir Valiant looked at his shield, "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" He told the snakes.

"He is using magic," King Uther said, staring at the knight with a look that could kill.

"Now they see you for what you really are." Prince Arthur told the knight with a pleased look for being right.

Sir Valiant looked at Prince Arthur and chuckled, the snakes detached themselves from the shield falling to the ground. "Kill him!" Sir Valiant ordered, and the snakes began slithering towards Prince Arthur.

Prince Arthur back away, looking daunted at the snakes, his sword and shield still lost. "Arthur!" Lady Morgana yelled, and tossed him a sword she took from the knight next to her. Prince Arthur caught it and swung around, slicing the heads from the snakes' bodies. He attacked Sir Valiant with a newlyfound vengeance that Sir Valiant couldn't beat. Prince Arthur thrusted his sword into Sir Valiant, dealing him a fatal wound.

When the knight fell, the crowd broke out in cheers for their prince. Elaine cheered along with them, smiling in relief at Prince Arthur. The young prince stood in the center, catching his breath; once he did, Prince Arthur grinned and waved to the crowd, acknowledging their cheers for him. Elaine stopped cheering when she once again noticed Merlin. Finding it strange that the servant seemed as if his pleased grin was out of pride for himself. _It couldn't be_, Elaine thought, _it must be pride from Prince Arthur winning and proving them right._

Her brow furrowed when she thought of Merlin earlier holding his hand in front of him. Despite her thoughts leading nowhere and dismissing him from her mind, a nagging suspicion continued to gnaw at her. Elaine filed the doubts away, knowing that this occurrence was something that she could ponder about later. And indeed she did, later that night after the banquet for the champion. After she had gone to her room from exhaustion and changed into her nightwear. As Elaine laid in bed, her thoughts were running rampant about the strange boy. There was just something different about him, was the last thought to cross her mind that night.

* * *

_**If it wasn't clear, the words italicized are Elaine's personal thoughts. There's going to be a lot of them next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 3: High Priestess Nimueh

**Chapter 3:**

Elaine waited in the center of the market, pacing down the stalls of the different vendors. A small parcel wrapped in brown cloth clutched in her hands. Her eyes lazily gazed around the enclosed space, people walking by the girl in a too nice of a dress for this area. Their paces were fast, their work had already started for the day despite it only being in the late morning. A few walked at a slower pace like Elaine, but they also stood out against the plainness of the commoners.

"Elaine!" Gwen called cheerily, waving to her friend with a bundle of lilac flowers in her hands.

"Gwen," Elaine said smiling in relief. "I have been waiting for you. You're late."

"Oh I'm sorry," Gwen apologized, linking her arm with Elaine's and leading the way to the castle. "It's just such a beautiful morning, the time must have slipped past me. Can you forgive me?"

Elaine smiled and nodded her head, "Of course. You're my only friend. Without you I'd be stuck conversing with old men for the rest of my life."

Gwen managed to frown though her eyes still held their cheeriness, "That's not true. Morgana's your friend."

Elaine chuckled, "Barely, we only talk when we are stuck at functions together. Outside of that…" Elaine pondered for a moment. "Yeah, that's the only time we talk."

"What about when I'm around?"

"Then we only talk to you." Elaine smiled, "It's not a problem. I'm not the kind of person that has a lot of friends and with your cheery disposition, I won't ever need to."

"Elaine," Gwen said with a disapproving tone.

"Look there's Merlin." Elaine said quickly, effectively changing the conversation away from herself.

"Where?" Gwen asked, searching the crowd; head turning to and fro, her tight curls bouncing against her cheeks.

"Over there, with Gaius." Elaine said, pointing at the tall, brunette head she could see sticking out above the crowd. "They're the ones pushing the cart."

Gwen picked up her pace, dragging Elaine after her. "What are you doing?" She asked them, her cheery and sweet smile back on her face.

They stopped the cart; Merlin hurriedly came around to the back of the cart where we were standing. "Uh-" Merlin adjusted the blanket that covered whatever was in the cart, "Just moving something."

"Looks heavy," Gwen said as she and Elaine tried to get a peek at it.

"What's in it?" Elaine asked curiously, her hand reaching towards the blanket before Merlin jumped in the way.

"It's nothing really." Merlin pointed at Gwen's bundle of flowers. "Someone got you flowers?"

"Oh!" Gwen replied effectively distracted. "No." She said, a blush creeping on to her face. They smiled at each other as Elaine fought the urge to make any comments about their sickeningly sweet display. "Would you like one?" Gwen asked him, picking a small flower out of the bundle. "A purple one."

Merlin smiled shyly, taking the flower from her hand.

"Purple suits you."

"_This is new_," Elaine thought, staring at the two of them wide-eyed.

"Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." She quickly added on, trying to make up for what she thought was offensive. But from the way Merlin looked at her, he thought nothing of her comment except for embarrassment.

His smile of that embarrassment stretching across his face. "Thanks. Well… uh-" He fumbled for a moment then tucked the flower into his ascot. They shared a pause full of awkward smiles.

"Well, we should go." Elaine said, interrupting this whole tragic moment and tugging on Gwen's arm.

Merlin nodded, hurrying to the front of the cart to help Gaius pull it. "See ya."

"Bye," Gwen replied watching him go, her sunny attitude now faded. When Merlin glanced back, she waved at him with the flowers in the same hand.

Elaine watched her, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Really, Gwen?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nevermind, I'm not going to be the one to burst your bubble on that." Elaine said, rolling her eyes heavenwards.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Elaine asked incredulously, watching the guards shift through the shelves in the library, knocking down books to the floor. She jumped forward when one guard knocked down an old tome from the top shelf, expertly catching it before it could hit the ground. "This is an illuminated manuscript of Sir Hamilton's life and legacy." She scolded the guard, "You brutes can't just come in here and start destroying everything!"

"Elaine!" Grandfather yelled appearing from behind a bookshelf. "It's horrible!"

"What is it?" She asked going to him as soon as she saw her grandfather.

Prince Arthur following behind him, "A fatal sickness is spreading throughout Camelot, we believe it's from magic. Gaius hasn't found a cure."

"No, not that." Geoffrey said steering Elaine towards the guards. "Look at what they are doing to the books. It's horrible!" He repeated, letting go of her and walking to the guards. Each time they would carelessly move a book, he would be there to correct it and lecture them on their clumsy attitude.

Elaine turned to the prince, "Magic? In Camelot?" She asked confused. "That can't be true- There's nob- That's- no. You must be wrong." She shook her head in denial.

Arthur pursed his lips, looking disapprovingly at Geoffrey. "It's true. Gaius has confirmed it." He gestured towards the guards, "That's why we are doing this. We're looking for anything about magic."

"Well, you won't find anything. King Uther had everything destroyed during The Great Purge." Elaine told him, crossing her arms defensively. "You're only wasting our time and harming important books. Books that I know you don't care about and have never bothered to read, but others do and have." She said boldly, realizing that it was too bold, she ducked her head. "Sorry, Prince Arthur, I don't mean any offense."

Prince Arthur looked at her curiously, a contemplative expression fixed on his face. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Elaine blushed, "I like to think that I got wiser."

Prince Arthur smiled, "I wouldn't." He called out to his men, "We're finished, move on!" He followed them out the door, looking back at Elaine. "My lady, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Elaine smiled to herself, watching him walk away. "Elaine!" Geoffrey yelled, interrupting whatever thoughts were going through Elaine's head.

* * *

_Gwen's father is dying._

Elaine had gotten the news when she was walking in the gardens. Gwen had ran to her crying, telling her everything. It had been a beautiful day: birds were singing, sun was shining, with a light breeze that smelled of the daisies that were growing. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and the few puffs of clouds looked like cotton dotting the sky.

_He's dying: Tom is dying._

Yet with those few words, all this had faded from Elaine's mind; what once was sweet now was bitter with sickness. She is used to death, Elaine has known its pain. She felt like it has shrouded her; their familiarity with each other is something Elaine has resigned herself to. But this wasn't Elaine's pain, it was Gwen.

_A man I have known since childhood and have eaten many meals with is dying._

_She's losing her father._

Gwen had experienced pain before, but it was old. Pain that had been forgotten as a entity, but remembered in the name. She had experienced pain from loss— from abandonment.

_She's lost her mother._

_She's lost her brother._

But not like this. Not someone that she shared many memories with, someone she needed, someone who she thought was always going to be there. Gwen is a good person, kind and compassionate.

_My best friend is going to become an orphan._

_Like me._

_But she can't be like me._

_She's better than me._

But that could be destroyed, by pain. Pain can turn something sweet to bitter. It's happened before, it can happen again. It happened with Elaine.

_And I'm going to let this happen?_

_You are._

Gwen is gone now, after the pain had been drowning her, a small part of it lifted and she could think. Her thoughts of her father, and his limited time, are now her only ones. So she ran again, this time home. Her hopes for a cure has been dashed by Gaius, and now there was only dread for what was to come.

Elaine was left standing alone in the garden, alone. Her thoughts not far from Gwen's in similarities. They both had fear and sadness, but not for the same people. Gwen's fear and sadness only for her father, even faced with a tragedy her thought were selfless. Elaine felt sadness for Gwen, she knew what she was going through. Had experienced before. But her fear, her overwhelming fear, was for herself. What she would risk in helping, and what she would risk in not. What she could lose, and how a promise stopped her from taking action.

* * *

_She's in jail._

_Gwen's in jail._

_For healing her father._

_For doing what she had to do._

_With magic?_

_But she can't use magic._

_So who healed him?_

* * *

"Merlin!" Elaine yelled barging into the Physician's room. Her thundering voice and loud steps sent the message that she wasn't here on a social call.

"My lady?" Merlin asked confused, jumping to his feet at the sight of her. Gaius not far behind him, quickly closing a book they had open.

"How are we fixing this?" Elaine demanded, "We're fixing this. We need to help her. We have to help Gwen."

"I- uh." Merlin stuttered trying to gather a coherent sentence when Morgana marched in right behind Elaine.

"They're bring forward the execution." Morgana said, looking at Gaius and Merlin then noticing Elaine. A small nod of her head and a crinkle around the eyes showed that some happiness was brought to the two of them when they realized that they weren't alone in wanting to help their friend. "We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying." Gaius told both of them.

"How can we help?" Elaine asked.

"Please," Morgana added without thinking, even in the face of desperation, she was kind.

"We need Arthur." Merlin stated coming from around the table.

"Arthur?"  
"How can he help?"

"There's a monster, an afanc, in the water supply-"

Elaine looked at Gaius recognising the creature from its name, her brow furrowed.

"-That's whats causing the plague."

"We must tell Uther." Morgana said, baffled why they hadn't already.

"The afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen-" Gaius said when Elaine finished his sentence coming to the realization.

"He would blame her for it." She said dejectedly, her and Gaius sharing a look.

"So what are we to do?" Morgana asked.

"We need to destroy it then the plague would stop and Uther may then see sense." Merlin said quickly.

"Which is why we need Arthur." Elaine said, looking at Morgana thoughtfully.

"He's our best chance, but he won't want to disobey the king."

"Leave that to me." Morgana said determinedly, striding out of the room.

Merlin and Elaine following after her when Gaius gave the keys to Merlin. "I finally see why Gwen likes you." Elaine told him, looking at Merlin under a new light.

"What?"

"Well, besides the obvious." She said, gesturing vaguely to his face.

"Huh?" A blush creeping on to Merlin's face despite the fact that he hadn't figured out what she meant.

"Well, you- uh." Elaine smiled teasingly, trying to fight the blush that matched his. "You know-"

"No, I don't know." He said shaking his head.

"Well, you're- it's not-" Elaine pursed her lips, trying think of her words carefully. "Well, um- you're kind of easy on the eyes."

"Easy on the eyes? Wha-" Merlin's mouth opened, shocked. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Elaine said, looking away from him; wondering how she gets herself into these kind of messes.

"You-" Merlin laughed sheepishly. "You think that about me?"

"No!" Elaine said quickly, "What I meant was- Gwen, she- and I sort of- but not really- you're not my type."

"Not your type?" Merlin asked, not sure if he should be feeling offended. "What's your type?"

"Well, I haven't really thought-" Elaine sighed, _make it stop. _"Blondes… maybe."

"Like Arthur?"

"No, he's too Arthur-y."

"Ah," Merlin said. Nodding his head understandingly, "Arthur-y because that makes sense."

"I-" Elaine burst into laughter, the situation causing her to snap from her and Merlin's ridiculous conversation. Merlin joined in with her, their amusement from their equal amount of weirdness that had gone on too long.

"Merlin?!" Prince Arthur yelled, interrupting their laughter. "You're wasting time."

Merlin sprang forward, "I-?" He asked incredulously. Leading the way out of the castle and past the large pyre being built in the center of the courtyard. He didn't finish his sentence as the sight of it caused all of their moods to drop, the seriousness of their situation sparked their fierce determination.

Merlin unlocked the door that led to the water supply underneath Camelot. Arthur lit one of the torches and lead the way down the dark, stone staircase. His sword was drawn as the four of them walked down the tunnels. "You better be right about this, Merlin." He said as if his time was being wasted, but from the small hitch his voice made, Elaine thought differently.

A long hiss went through the air causing Morgana to gasp and Elaine pick up her pace, moving closer to the man with the sword. Prince Arthur looked back at the two girls, "You should stay here." He told them, his steady gaze moving around the tunnels.

Morgana's eyes hardened, "I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Scared I'll show you up?" Morgana asked, a familiar smirk on her face.

"Father would slam us all in chains if he knew I endangered either of you two."

"Good thing he doesn't know about it then."

"I'm telling you, Morgana turn back. Why can't you be more like Elaine, she's listening to me." He said, waving his hand at the silent girl.

Elaine rolled her eyes and stepped towards Merlin, "Don't pull me into this."

Prince Arthur frowned, "You could get hurt." He reasoned.

"So could you," Morgana said, striding past him with her torch lighting the tunnel. "If you don't get out my way."

Elaine followed after her, "I'm with her." She told the prince cheekily, grinning at the back of Morgana's head.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked after we had turned down another tunnel.

"Just hope we do before it finds us."

Elaine frowned and stepped away from the prince, walking besides Merlin. _Why would you say that? _She wondered, a shiver creeping up her back.

A snarl came from behind Elaine, causing her to spin around. The hairs on her neck sticking up, "Stop." She said, her voice hushed.

"What?" Merlin asked, turning around also.

"It's just a shadow." Prince Arthur told her, ignoring the two of them.

_Just a shadow my foot._ Elaine continued to glance behind as they followed along the tunnel. Her hands clenched into fist, heart pumping and every fiber of her being telling her to protect herself.

They reached the large underground well without consequence, the afanc still hidden from them. "Spread out." Arthur told them, pointing at a tunnel for Merlin and Morgana. He nodded his head at Elaine, miming her to stay put.

_Oh sure, make the youngest one stand by the pool of water. _Elaine turned around her eyes going to the foggy surface of the water. _The deep… dark… not-scary-at-all water. _

Prince Arthur had only taken a few steps down his tunnel when he turned around to face the well. "Elaine-"

Elaine's eyes widened in fear, she pointed behind Prince Arthur. _That's not a shadow, that's the-_

A low growl came from the dark form behind the prince, slowly he turned around. The afanc stood up on its hind legs, a loud roar coming from its mouth. Swinging its paws as Prince Arthur spun away from its claws. Elaine ran forward to help the prince, but the beast had already disappeared again.

"What is it?" Morgana asked concerned, running from her tunnel to Arthur and Elaine. "Are you alright?"

Prince Arthur glanced at Elaine, his eyes roaming her, checking to make sure she was okay, before returning to Morgana. "Yeah." He said breathless.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked joining us.

"Yeah." Elaine said still shocked from the thought of Gwen made her heart slow, and her face became more calm; the worry of Gwen outweighing the worry for herself.

"What did it look like?" Merlin asked.

"It's quick-" Prince Arthur said.

"-And ugly." Elaine interjected.

Morgana screamed, the afanc appearing in front of her. It roared like before, standing on its back legs. Prince Arthur darted forward aiming his sword at its stomach, but the afanc swiped the sword away before the blade could make its mark. It growled one more time then disappeared again into the dark tunnels.

"Where is it?" Prince Arthur asked, turning each way to find the beast.

A low growl came from all tunnels. "I think it's gone this way!" Merlin yelled, he took a few steps down the tunnel, going to lead the way, but Prince Arthur was already in front of him. Taking long strides, his boots quietly pounding against the ground.

The tunnel ended at the intersection of another tunnel, a growl filled the air as a shadow stalked alongside another tunnel. The shadow got bigger and bigger until they could see it's whole form in the light.

Slowly Prince Arthur advanced upon the beast, clutching his sword and torch. Each time he tried to stab the afanc, it would swipe at him and he would be forced to dart away. Morgana stepped forward to help, holding her torch in front of herself. The afanc roared at Morgana and knocked her torch out of her hand.

Elaine picked up the fallen torch, recognising that the beast was distracted by its light. She drew the creature away from Morgana, instincts taking over her as she waved the fire in front of its face. Prince Arthur came beside her, holding his own torch like Elaine; his sword was still at his side as the prince's eyes searched for an opening.

The afanc reared up on its hind legs, roaring at Prince Arthur and Elaine. "Arthur, use the torch!" Merlin yelled.

He listened and did as Merlin said, swinging his torch at the afanc's exposed chest. Instantaneously, the wind picked up within the tunnels and a gust of air blew the flames at the afanc. Wrapping around the creature as it howled in pain.

The light from the fire caused both Prince Arthur and Elaine to look away from its intensity. They both still glanced at it though, Prince Arthur making sure that the afanc was being destroyed. Elaine wasn't watching that, she was watching as the fire seemingly curled around the beast in such a way that it couldn't have been natural.

With one last dying howl, the afanc was gone. Nothing left from where it used to be. The four young adults stared at where the beast had been, varying expressions on all of their faces: expressions of surprise, horror, amazement, and suspicion.

* * *

"Surprise!" Elaine yelled when Tom and Gwen walked in through their front door. Their table was lit from a candelabra; several foods littered it, all personal favorites of Gwen's. Tom smiled at his daughter, he and Elaine had planned this when Elaine had given the news that Gwen was going to be released.

Gwen grinned in surprise, walking over to Elaine and hugging her tightly. "Thank you," She whispered in Elaine's ear, the low light shining on her watery eyes.

Elaine pulled away from her friend, "It was your dad's idea. He deserves all the credit." She said gesturing at Tom.

Tom laughed, "I just said I wanted to do something special for when she got home. I didn't mean let's throw a feast."

"Well, you weren't very specific, Tom." Elaine teased, "I had to improvise on such short notice."

Gwen laughed, looking at all the sweets on the table. "Where did you get all of this food?" She asked, "You didn't cook this did you?"

"God, no." Elaine replied, laughing at the thought. "I got it from the castle."

Gwen frowned, she picked up the vaguely familiar candelabra. "This to?" She asked, amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty isn't it?" Elaine crossed her arms, grinning at the gilded candle.

Gwen gasped, "Did you steal it?"

"Oh please, no one will notice it's missing, it's from the bad side of the library." She took the candelabra from Gwen. "Besides we can consider it reparations for what Uther did to you." She said bitterly, setting it back in its original spot at the center of the table.

"Well, we shouldn't let this food go to waste." Tom said, eagerly sitting down at the table.

"But what about-"

"Oh, she'll return it when she goes back." Tom interrupted. "Now Gwen sit. This is all for you after all."

Gwen pursed her lips, a smile tugging at the corners. Less reluctant than she would have admitted, Gwen sat down next to her father."You didn't steal the food too did you?"

"Define steal."

"Elaine!"

* * *

The long Banquet Hall was filled with guests from the two kingdoms, red and blue garb clashing against each other from each side of the room. Nobles standing around the edge of the hall in their finery as everyone's eyes were on King Uther and King Bayard. The stress of their bodies were evident from across the room as they signed a document calling for a stalemate.

Elaine stood next to Gaius watching the proceedings. Her grandfather had to miss them because a terrible cold had put him on bedrest. The drafty library wasn't helping his health, Elaine constantly reminding him of this wasn't helping either.

Elaine watching her king bend down to scrawl his name as Prince Arthur turned his head to look at his servant. Merlin's garb was flamboyant and even included a large hat with an even bigger and more ostentatious feather. The four teens smiled in amusement at Merlin, it being the only entertainment in the whole room.

Elaine's eyes reverted back to the proceedings, believing that if she stared any longer at Merlin she might laugh. And if she did, then she was afraid Gaius or some other adult might scold for acting like a child. Besides, she did think it was interesting what was happening. The affairs between the two warring countries had gone long back in time, and the current signing for peace was something that would go down in history. She doubted anything else would be even more famous than this. Her eyes drifted through the crowd as everyone began clapping for the kings that had clasped hands. Then following Gwen as she made her over to herself and Gaius.

"What's wrong?" Elaine asked her, knowing that Gwen's frown was not from boredom but rather irritation.

Gaius shushed them before Gwen could reply, King Bayard having started his speech. "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies." Elaine's eyes went behind the king, a pretty young woman garnering her attention. "The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia." Elaine frowned, the blue wrap that hid the hair of the woman also managed to distort her looks from the other side of the hall. "And though we remember those who have died, we mustn't allow anymore to join them. As a symbol of our good will and of our new found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship might last."

Elaine brow furrowed as the woman went to Merlin and quickly pulled him out of the hall, her face looking anxious. Elaine's expression became even more confused at this, the woman seemed familiar but the expression she held of worry was not one Elaine had seen before on that face. "Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples as we look towards the future, free of the toils of war." Elaine turned her head towards the doors that they exited out of, no longer paying attention to the ceremony. A breath she didn't realize she had been holding was exhaled when Merlin rushed back into the room.

"Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin yelled, running to Prince Arthur and taking the goblet out of his hands.

"What?" King Uther asked him, lowering his own goblet from his lips.

Elaine looked back towards the doors, wondering where the young woman was.

"Merlin, what're you doing?" Prince Arthur asked astounded; Gaius walking forward to stand behind Morgana, confusion written over his face.

Elaine glanced at Merlin, watching as he faced the opposite king stubbornly. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!"

"This is an outrage!" Bayard yelled, brandishing his sword. All of the knights following suit, even Morgana picked up the knife on her table.

"Order your men to put down their swords." King Uther commanded as guards entered the hall. "You're outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged," He told Uther, showing obvious discomfort at the many weapons with pointed ends pointed towards him.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" King Uther asked Merlin

"I'll handle this father." Prince Arthur said coming from around the side of his table and grabbing Merlin's arm. "Merlin, you idiot, have you been at the sloe gin again?"

"Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's been poisoned." King Uther leaned forward, his threatening tone not fazing Merlin. "Now."

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?"

Merlin glanced at the door, down, then back at the king. "I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard's voice interrupting them, King Uther and Merlin leaned away from each other.

King Uther stepped out from behind his table, "Give me the goblet." He told his son, walking towards Bayard. "If you're telling the truth-"

"I am." Bayard told him.

"Then you have nothing to fear." King Uther replied, raising the goblet towards him. "Do you?"

King Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet, willingly.

"No." King Uther said, "If this does prove to be poisoned. I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Bayard scoffed as Uther turned around and held the goblet towards Merlin. "He'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die." Prince Arthur reminded his father, stepping in front of Merlin instinctively.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

Elaine frowned and reached out, grabbing on to Gwen's hand. The act performed by her subconscious, seeking solace in her friend. Her eyes were fixed on Merlin, wishing that this wasn't happening. A stiffness in her shoulders told her that the all too familiar servant girl was also watching.

"And what if he lives?" King Bayard asked, his soft voice sending shivers down both of the girls backs.

"Then you'll have my apologies." King Uther said, handing Merlin the goblet. "And you do with him as you wish."

Prince Arthur looked at his father with indignation, surprise written over his face.

"Uther, please, he's just a boy." Gaius said, managing his anger. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Then you should have schooled him better." Was King Uther cold reply.

"Merlin apologise," Prince Arthur said, looking at his servant in surprise and irritation. "This is a mistake." He said, backing towards his father.

"I'll drink it." Merlin said his voice not wavering, stepping towards King Bayard in defiance.

Elaine's jaw dropped in surprise, Gwen's hand gripping onto hers tighter than before. _This boy is going to get himself killed, if the poison doesn't do it or King Bayard doesn't, then Prince Arthur or Gaius definitely will. Even I might._

"I'll drink it!" Prince Arthur yelled in frustration, trying to get the goblet out of Merlin's hand.

"No, no, no." Merlin repeated, not letting him and the goblet be separated. "It's alright."

King Bayard crossed his arms in front of his chest, his chainmail clinking together. They stared at each other as Merlin raised the goblet to his lips, neither one letting the other gain anything. He looked back towards Gaius as he slowly drank from the cup. Silence settling in the room after Merlin had gulped all of its contents. "It's fine." Merlin said surprised, evicting sighs from everyone in the court.

"He's all yours." King Uther said, waving his hand at Bayard as he and Morgana sat back down.

A choking sound suddenly came from Merlin, he reached under his chin, his hands clenched. Prince Arthur watched, as Merlin collapsed to the floor; Prince Arthur's expression of shock and Merlin's of confused discomfort."It's poisoned!" Prince Arthur yelled, falling on his knees next to Merlin to try and help him. The cup clattering away on the stone floor.

"Guards, seize them!" King Uther shouted, jumping to his feet and pointing his finger accusingly at Bayard.

Gwen pulled away from Elaine, rushing to Merlin along with Gaius. Elaine turned away from the scene the ringing of the cup filling her ears. Facing towards the doors, her eyes caught the disappearance of red and blue fabric. Without thinking she followed after it. "Merlin, can you hear me?" She could faintly hear Gaius say.

Elaine hurried down the corridor finally recognising the woman at the end of it. Despite all odds of her being here, there wasn't a doubt in Elaine's mind that it was her. Dressed in the red and blue servant clothes, her dark hair and porcelain skin were now unmistakable. "Wait!" Elaine called, not daring to speak her name.

The woman turned around, catching the sight of Elaine, she quickly disappeared down a dark staircase. Not pausing for a moment, Elaine hurried after her. Catching the figure at the bottom, "Why are you here? Are you here to see me?" She asked, happiness bursting inside of her. Forgetting about reality for the moment. "I thought after I left on bad terms that we would never see each other again. I'm so glad I was wrong, I've missed you. Merlin- Why were you talking to him earlier? Oh- Merlin!" She grabbed on to the woman's arm, "Come on, you can help him."

"Elaine, enough." The woman interjected, removing her hand from her arm. "I didn't think you'd be here. I thought you were home."

"This is my home."

"I meant your real home, where your parents are from."

"My mother is from here."

"Your father, Elaine."

"I don't- We shouldn't talk about that." Elaine stepped away from, back towards the staircase. "Merlin, the poisoning. You need to help him."

"There wouldn't be sense in that."

"What do you mean? Nimueh, please."

"Why don't you help him, Elaine?" Nimueh asked her coldly, staring at her accusingly.

"You know why I can't."

"You haven't changed a bit have you? Shame, I saw much potential in you."

"Why are you here if not for me?" Elaine asked curiously, suspicion growing as the gears turned in her head . "Did you-? Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Yes."

"What!" Elaine yelled fiercely, grabbing on to Nimueh again.

"That's why I'm here." Nimueh replied, her eyes flashing with a fire that was reflected in Elaine. "To make it safe for people like us."

"I'm not like you. I don't hurt people, especially innocent people like Merlin."

"You're right, you're not." Nimueh said, roughly shrugging of her hand again. "Merlin is not as innocent as you might think." Elaine glared at her as Nimueh smirked, they backed away from each other. "Look at him closer, he's not as stupid as he looks." Nimueh said, walking down the hall. Leaving Elaine alone with her conflicting thoughts.

* * *

Once night had officially fallen and after two different riders had gone off into the darkness, Elaine snuck into the Physician's room. Both Gwen and Gaius had fallen asleep by Merlin's side, Gaius soft snores filling the room's silence. Elaine went to the side of the cott; Gwen had fallen asleep on the other side, her head and arms resting on the side next to Merlin's. Elaine observed her friend, not even slumber could hide the worry on her soft face.

Elaine's gaze shifted to Merlin's pained face, sweat beading on his temple. Slowly— tentatively, she reached forward her fingers grazing across his brow. Getting on her knees, she leaned over him; Elaine's fingers staying near his eye. She glanced to make sure Gwen was still asleep when she opened his eyelid. _Gold._ His irises were filled with it, its swirling amber depths. _She was right._

* * *

"He's getting hotter," Gwen told Gaius, patting the cool cloth against Merlin's forehead.

The morning sunlight streaming in from the window, the only light filling the room. Gaius hurried over to Gwen, his worried expression bringing concern to Elaine. Soft, mumbled words were coming from Merlin's mouth.

"What language is that?" Gwen asked confused, bringing the cloth away from his face.

"None," Gaius said. "I'm afraid the fever is taking hold." He said, only glancing at Elaine after Gwen had gone back to patting Merlin's head. "None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker."

Elaine looked away from them, hiding her confusion and bitter smile from Gaius. She looked at Merlin's wrist when she noticed a red welt on his pale skin. "Gaius, what is this?" She asked holding up his arm so they could see.

"That can't be right." Gaius said confused, "The rash isn't supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked worried and confused, setting the cloth in a bowl of water. She followed Gaius over to a table, watching as he bent over a large book using a magnifying glass to read the page.

"It says here that once the rash appears, death will follow within two days."

"But you said he had four days."

"Something's increasing the flower's potency. It warns that the effect of the mortaeus flower will be more effective if an enchantment is used during the flowers preparation."

There was a clatter as Elaine had accidently knocked the bowl of water from the stand next to Merlin. "An enchantment?" She asked nervously, picking up her mess.

"But Bayard's no sorcerer." Gwen added confused.

"No he isn't." Gaius said, staring into one of the corners of the room.

"Then who did this?" Gwen asked.

"It can't have been." Gaius said his voice hushed, but Elaine managed to hear him despite being across the room. "She wouldn't dare come here."

"She- who?" Elaine asked, her eyes widening as she carefully put the bowl back on its rightful place.

"Unless…" Gaius looked at Gwen, ignoring Elaine.

"Unless what?" Gwen asked.

"What happened to that girl?"

Elaine jumped involuntarily, but nobody noticed her. Tucking her hands behind her back, hiding the fact that they were shaking. _He knows? How does he know?_

"What girl?"

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall, one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside."

"She had dark hair, very beautiful."

"Find her. Quickly." Gaius told Gwen; she nodded rushing out of the room.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered as Gaius went and sat back down by him.

"Do you think Gwen's going to find her?" Elaine asked him.

"I hope so."

_I don't._

* * *

"Did you find her?" Elaine asked Gwen as soon as she entered the room. Gaius looking up from where he was examining Merlin's rash.

Gwen she her head tiredly, "No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?"

"Not who she claims to be." Gaius said his voice hard, Elaine frowning at his words.

"But you know, don't you?" Gwen asked him, both of the girls looking at him suspiciously.

"Kara. Though, that's not her name." He stood up, "Not her real name anyways."

"Then who is she?" Gwen asked desperately, stepping towards Gaius.

"A powerful sorceress."

"Are you sure?" Elaine asked him, trying to hide how interested she really was.

"I am."

"Then maybe we should tell Uther, maybe he can send riders out after her."

"No!" Elaine said involuntarily causing both of them to swing their heads towards her. "She'll be long gone," She amended. "A sorceress would hide her tracks."

Gaius nodded, "She's right, it'll be impossible to know where she's gone." His face became shocked and worried, showing that he had an epiphany, "Oh no."

"What?"

"She knows that the only place an antidote will be found is the forest of Baloch. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

"Arthur..." Merlin said, gasping for breath. "Arthur…" He repeated, all eyes on him as he let out a groan of pain. A string of incoherent words following, only Gwen not knowing their true meaning. "Arthur, it's a trap. It's a trap." He repeated, Gwen and Gaius sitting down on the side of his bed.

"He's fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen asked Gaius as Elaine paced at the end of the bed, her hands gripping each other.

"The poison's setting in," Gaius said, patting his forehead with a wet cloth as Merlin began chanting again. Shushing him as Gwen and Elaine looked at Merlin with confusion. "Gwen, could you fetch me some more wolfsbane?" He asked her, "And take Elaine with you. I'm afraid she might wear a rut in the stone."

"Yeah, of course." She said standing up from her seat, she tugged on Elaine's arm, leading the way out of the Physician's room. Speaking words of hope to Elaine about Merlin getting better, but neither of the girls were paying much attention to them.

* * *

Gaisu and Elaine could hear loud, rushed footsteps approaching the room and the door soon opened by Gwen. "How is he?" She asked, upon entering.

"Have you got the mortaeus flower?" He asked, rushing to each other.

"Here." Gwen said, handing it to him and going to Merlin's side by Elaine.

"His breathing's much worse." Gaius said dropping the leaves inside a small cup, grinding its contents. He looked at Merlin with concern, pausing his movements.

"Why have you stopped?" Elaine asked Gaius, looking up from where she had been staring at Merlin's wane face.

"The poison was made using magic, we may need to use magic for the antidote."

"But we can't," Gwen said. "It's forbidden, even if we could."

"I'll try and make it work without." Gaius said, continuing his grinding of the contents. "Oh. I need some fresh water." He said handing Gwen a small decanter, he looked at Elaine. "She might need some help."

Elaine nodded understanding what he couldn't say, she stood and ran after Gwen. They ran down to the well, filling the decanter then running back, not daring to waste anytime. Gwen handed Gaius the decanter full of water, he mixed it with a bubbling green paste. Gwen and Elaine sat down on either side of Merlin, Gwen taking Merlin's hand as soon as she was near him.

"Hold his nose," Gaius told Gwen as she did what he said, he came to the side of the bed next to her. He poured the liquid down his mouth, "Swallow, Merlin, swallow it." He said beseechingly.

They stared at Merlin, all had expressions of desperate worry as they watched his pale face. Gwen leaned back when nothing happened, "He's stopped breathing?" She asked confused when his chest stopped moving. "What's happening? Gaius?"

Gaius leaned forward, pressing his ear against Merlin's chest. Listening for a heartbeat, after not hearing anything, Gaius leaned back. "His heart has stopped."

"He's dead?" Gwen asked brokenly, staring at Merlin hopelessly.

"He can't be." Gaius shook his head in denial, "He can't be." He repeated, standing up. "It was his destiny." He said angrily.

"It's my fault." Gwen said, "If I'd have got here sooner… If I'd been quicker." Her voice was rough with unshed tears. "No, no, no." She cried, standing and embracing Gaius.

"It was me," Gaius said, holding her close. "I should've looked after him better. It's my fault." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Elaine continued to stare at Merlin, her face blank of expression. Quietly, she moved her hand, touching Merlin's palm. It was cold, but at her touch a warmth flooded through it. A smile spread across her face as Merlin's eyes opened. They stared at each, Merlin surprised by the look of complete relief on her face.

He turned his head at the sound of Gwen's distraught over his death. "That's disgusting." Merlin said, his voice hoarse. "You should be ashamed of yourself you're old enough to be her grandfather." He said, lifting his himself to his elbows.

"Merlin, you're alive." Gaius said happily, large smiles on both of their faces.

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." He joked, his own unique grin on his face.

Instantly, Gwen was on him, pressing her lips against his in a quick kiss. Elaine's jaw dropped as she watched, slowly a smile of astonishment spread across her face as she looked at Gwen.

"Sorry," Gwen said. Shocked by her own behavior. "I'm just… I thought you were dead."

"It's fine," Merlin said, his feverish face shocked with a dimwitted grin. "It's more than fine." He stared at her, then noticed the awkward tension with Elaine and Gaius. "Um… what happened? The last thing I remember was drinking the wine."

* * *

"Gwen," Elaine called, following her out of the physician's room. Once she caught up to her, a mischievous smile spread across Elaine face. "So? He a good kisser?"

"Elaine!" Gwen said astounded by her lack of decorum, a fierce blush spreading across her face. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh… so not a good one then?" Elaine teased, winking at Gwen.

"Elaine, stop!" Gwen said, her dark skin turning red.

"You can't really blame him, though." Elaine said, with a faux comforting tone. "He did, after all, just die and you didn't give him much warning."

Gwen started giggling, happiness bubbling inside her. "He didn't need any warning."

Elaine gasped, linking her arm with Gwen's. "So he was good?" Gwen continued to giggle, answering Elaine's question. "Who knew our Merlin had it in him?"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading :) There were a few ironies I added in their for laughs, hope you found them. Any and all reviews, comments, or criticisms appreciated!**_

**_~D.C._**


	5. Chapter 4: Lancelot

_**Happy Halloween everyone!㈌3ㇳ5ㇱ2 Hope you all have a good one. I'm spending mine handing candy, but before I start doing that here's an update for the story. I also have changed the cover, if it's not clear the girl on it is who I would cast as Elaine. Her name is Sarah Gadon if you're curious. Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews appreciated and all that jazz.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Elaine? Are you listening to me?" Geoffrey asked his granddaughter, interrupting her jumbled thoughts.

Elaine turned away from the window she had been staring at, refraining from saying a snarky comment about how it was hard to not to. She faced her grandfather, plastering a sweet smile on to her face. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked him teasingly. Truth was that she hadn't been listening, her thoughts were far away thinking about a particular young man, and had only just begun to scramble back together.

Geoffrey gave her a hard look, watching her as she moved away from the window to stand in front of his desk. Pressing her hands against the edge and leaning into them. "What was I talking about then?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Her cheeks blushed, her mind searching to remember what he had been talking about. _The library? _She wondered, _it probably was the library_."The library." Elaine said, though from the way she drew out the word it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"The library." He repeated, his face impassive.

Elaine matched his stare, raising her chin defiantly. "The library." She said again, more assuredly.

Her grandfather hold out for a few more seconds before a smile broke out on his face. "Yes, I was." He started before continuing his rant about the library. "Now the east side of the library has been getting neglected and…"

Elaine had already zoned out again before he finished his sentence, her attention drawn to something else. Moving away from the desk, Elaine went and sat down in her chair. While Geoffrey had his own desk with a high back chair for his duties as keeper of the library; Elaine had to move in a chair for herself once she had gotten tired of sitting on the floor or on the uncomfortable wooden benches.

Elaine shot up from her chair when Geoffrey slammed a book onto his desk and shouted her name. She stared at him, gaping like a fish. "What was that for?" She asked astounded, putting a hand to heart and feeling it beat faster than what was normal.

"You're not listening!" Grandfather yelled, his anger visibly growing.

Elaine ducked her head, "Sorry." She mumbled quietly, "I was just thinking." Putting her hand on the book he had slammed on the desk and sliding it over to her. Subconsciously, inspecting it for any damages to the spine or cover.

Grandfather leaned away from the desk, walking around the other side to his granddaughter. "About what?" He asked awkwardly, caring about and understanding young girls wasn't Geoffrey's forte.

Elaine pursed her lips, methodically wiping at the scuff he had caused on the book. Deciding it was probably better to not tell him the truth, she lied. "Nothing in particular, just girl stuff."

Geoffrey straightened his shoulders and as quickly as he could without looking scared, he backed away from Elaine. "Oh, well we don't have to talk about it." He picked the book out of her hands, "I should go return this to where it belongs."

"Okay, grandfather." Elaine replied watching as he hurried away, an amused yet sad smile on her face.

When he returned, Geoffrey had already forgotten about their "talk" or at least pretended to forget about it. "Elaine," He said, giving her a strong look that all parents seemed to have mastered by the time their children were teens. "_Someone_ left the window opened yesterday." 'Someone' being heavily implied that it was Elaine considering she was the only that went to that section of the library and her wince at his words proved him to be right about his suspicions. "Leaves were blown in last night, and it needs to be cleaned up. Also, I think an animal might have gotten in so it needs to be found."

"You're right, someone should go do that."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Geoffrey said his tone much lighter than it had been before. He pulled a broom and bag out from behind his back. "You're gonna need these. And I would get started soon, you don't want to be stuck working all day."

"Grandfather," Elaine whined. "Can't we just have one of the servants do this?"

"Nope, I want it done today and I don't want some ruffian stomping around in here messing up my system."

"But you don't even have a system!" She reminded him flabbergasted.

"Go now!" Geoffrey said adamantly, pointing down one of the halls in the library. "The critter could have already started chewing on the books."

Elaine glowered at him, "Fine, but I expect a reward for this!" She said, stomping away from him towards the east side of the library.

* * *

"Get back here, you little rodent." Elaine threatened, running after a chipmunk scurrying between the shelves in the library. It ducked underneath a bookcase causing Elaine to get on her hands and knees to follow after it; leaving the broom behind because she couldn't crawl and carry it with her.

"Ow," She muttered after hitting her elbow against the bookcases for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She had been chasing after the critter since that morning when Geoffrey had given Elaine the task. So far, Elaine had only managed to scare the critter even farther into the library.

Footsteps came from the other side of the shelves, Elaine peeked through them wondering who they belonged to. _Merlin? What was he doing in the library, I didn't even know that he could read._ The boy in question was rifling through some of the scrolls and books while Elaine's grandfather watched with annoyance. Merlin glanced behind shoulder at the disgruntled man, a sheepishly smile on his face. "Homework," He said as an explanation, causing Elaine to chuckle in amusement. She doubted that his explanation helped his case.

Merlin moved away from the bookcase and opened the book he had pulled from the shelf. Flipping through the pages and smiling at the words on the page. He slammed the book close, causing Geoffrey to jump in surprise; evidently Merlin had found what he was looking for. Elaine covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, _poor Merlin._ _I doubt he realizes how much of a nuisance he is being to grandfather. Although, he is bringing much entertainment to me. _She chuckled when he dust that shot out of the book made him sneeze.

The dustiness of the books and library were something that she had gotten used to. Silently, she stood and moved to get a better look at the book he was reading. It depicted coat of armor of an old noble family with a list of its members. _A book about noble genealogy? Why would Merlin want to read that?_ Elaine herself had never even bothered to read it and had only scanned through the pages on one occasion, but she could remember that it wasn't exciting at all. Merlin continued flipping through the pages before staying on one whose colors were orange and blue. He pulled a piece of parchment from an inside pocket of his jacket, and splayed the paper against the book. His eyes flashed gold, then the parchment was no longer blank instead it seemed to be a copy of the page he had opened to.

Elaine gasped at the sight of his eyes and fell backwards, toppling over a stack of books. She landed on to the stone floor, getting the wind knocked out of her. By the time she managed to get back up and look through the bookcase, Merlin was gone. In his place was a confused bookkeeper staring at the book Merlin had. _What just happened?_

* * *

A couple hours later, Elaine had arrived at Gwen's simple home in the lower part of town. She would have left earlier, but grandfather had refused to let her until Elaine had finished her chores. "Gwen!" She called through the door, knocking on it repeatedly. "Gwen, open up."

The aforementioned girl complied, putting her body in the small space between the door and its frame. "Elaine, what are you doing here?" She asked with a large smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

Elaine frowned, "What are you talking about? Today's your day off. And I always come over on your days off." She reminded her obviously confused friend. Gwen always remembered this, Gwen was usually the one that had to remind Elaine not vise versa.

"No- I know that. It's just that you're early, and you're never earlier." Gwen replied, "You're usually never on time either." She continued to smile in her weird way that was making Elaine grow suspicious.

"So now I'm making up for all that." Elaine said, scrutinizing Gwen. "And something strange happened today at the library. Plus there was this chipmunk- or was it a squirrel? I don't know, doesn't matter. What matters is that you must never leave a window open or you will get several bruises in very odd places." She said, her conversation somehow turning into a lecture; Elaine was even wagging her finger at Gwen like a parent would at a naughty child.

"You are so right, Elaine." Gwen said, nodding her head empathetically and drawing out the 'so' for emphasis. "Well… bye!" She said far too cheerily and closed the door quickly.

"Wha-? Wait a second!" Elaine slammed her hand on the door before it could completely close. She tried ducking past Gwen into her house, but Gwen managed to block Elaine; her smile becoming more and more embarrassed each time. "Gwen! What is going on with you?" She asked, befuddled by her strange behavior.

"Nothing!" Gwen replied, but her voice accidently squeaked; Gwen never was a good liar, especially when it came to her friends. As a last ditch effort, Elaine used all of her strength to get past her and make it into Gwen's house. She stumbled inside when it worked, as she regained her balance she noticed the two men standing before her. Giving them suspicious looks as they stared back at her uncomfortably. Merlin was one of them, but Elaine didn't recognise the other, _incredibly good-looking, _man.

Slowly, staring at the two men closely, she faced Gwen; Gwen had shut the door and was now standing behind Elaine, biting her cheek. "Gwen, what are they doing here?"

Gwen moved forwards and grabbed on to Elaine's shoulders. She pointed Elaine's body at Merlin, "You know Merlin," she moved Elaine towards the other man. "-and this is Lancelot." Gwen gestured at Elaine, "This is Lady Elaine."

Lancelot looked at Merlin, taking his cues from him; concealing his hesitation, Lancelot stepped towards Elaine, politely taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "My lady," He said, bowing low to her.

_Oh my, _and just like that Elaine was swept off of her feet. "Heh," Was all she could get out, smiling stupidly at the man in front of her and getting lost in his gorgeous brown eyes. She blushed furiously when she realized Gwen and Merlin were giving her shocked looks. She licked her lips, and reluctantly drew her hand out of his grasp. "My- Lancelot…" Elaine closed her eyes, mentally shaking off her clouded mind. "Uh- good to meet you." She said, her voice a lot shakier than normal.

"Anyways…" Elaine said, looking back at Gwen's surprised expression. _What? I'm not immune! _Elaine told her silently with her eyes. Gwen was laughing internally at Elaine, her eyes showing the mirth that Elaine had given her.

Elaine frowned at her friend, _it's not that funny._ "So Merlin," _If that's even your real name. _"To what do I owe your intrusion on my special, alone time with Gwen?" She asked, with emphasis on the 'alone'.

"Oh!" He looked at Gwen for help, "Um, we were just getting-"

"-It's my fault, my Lady." Lancelot interjected, not wanting Merlin to get blamed for it. "Gwen has agreed to sew a new set of clothing for me."

Elaine frowned, and looked at Gwen. "Is that so?" She sat down at the table, "Then continue, I won't interrupt you any longer."

Lancelot smiled kindly, "Thank you, my Lady."

Elaine smiled back and waved her hand at Merlin, "Come sit by me." She told him, patting the seat next to her. "I've heard so much about you."

Gwen paused as she pulled her measuring kit out of a basket, she gave Elaine a look to behave as Merlin went and sat down beside her.

"You have?" Merlin asked Elaine, a curious expression on his face.

"Oh yes," She said, grinning impishly. "Gwen talks about you all the time. Non-stop actually." She mimicked Gwen's voice, " Merlin did this today, Merlin did that today." She changed her voice back to normal, "And after you two kis-"

"Elaine!" Gwen yelled, interrupting her from saying anymore. "Stop." She mouthed, her skin turning red.

"What? He was there. I think he remembers." Elaine replied, gesturing towards Merlin. "It's not exactly new information."

Lancelot cleared his throat, and all eyes went to him. As if they had forgotten that he was there. Gwen blushed even more, "No more talking, Elaine." She told her friend, getting on her knees in front of Lancelot. She began measuring Lancelot's legs, her hands near dangerous regions. Elaine wasn't the only one that noticed, because Lancelot cleared his throat for second a time.

"This is very kind of you, uh.." Lancelot said, searching for her name.

Gwen smiled reassuringly and looked up at him, "Gwen."

"Gwen." He repeated, giving her the sweetest look and smile imaginable.

_Aw, he's so cute._ Elaine looked at Gwen wondering if she had noticed. Of course Gwen didn't, paying attention only to her work. "Short for Guinevere." She told him, making pleasant conversation with him not noticing the looks he was giving her.

"Ah." Lancelot said, "Then thank you, Guinevere."

"Don't thank me, thank Merlin."

_No, why Gwen? I wish I could smack some sense in your head. _ Elaine mentally facepalmed, there were so many hidden feelings in this room, and she was the only one who seemed to be noticing.

"Merlin, would do anything for anyone. Wouldn't you, Merlin?" Gwen asked smiling at him with admiration.

Merlin waved his hand, and smiled modestly.

_I get it, she likes Merlin. And I can see why, the boy is cute. But there was a man here, who was just as cute if not more. And he was sending her some major signals that a blind dog could pick up._

"Sorry. Can you raise your arms?" Gwen asked, going to measure his chest. "Sorry," She apologised again, having to reach around him awkwardly to get his measurement. _Poor Lancelot, it looks like he is being put through the paces. _His face was so hopeful and he was trying to mask it, but he was failing to do so.

"I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance." She told him and moved on to his neck. "We need men like you."

"You do?"

Gwen blushed realizing the innuendo in her words. "Well, not me personally. But, you know, Camelot."

Simultaneously, Elaine and Merlin looked at each other, sharing a grin at the both of them stumbling over themselves adorably. _And they don't even realize it._

"Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, my Lady."

"And I'm not a lady." Gwen said laughing at the thought.

"Sorry, I…" Lancelot paused, searching for the perfect way to apologise and obviously struggling.

"Gwen, are you done yet? I'm getting bored." Elaine lied, interrupting the two of them and putting them out of this tragic mishap of a conversation. Gwen looked at Elaine, blinking at her several times as if she just remembered that Elaine and Merlin were also there.

"What? Oh, yeah. We're done." She told Elaine then looked at Lancelot. "I should have this ready by tomorrow, especially with Elaine helping."

_Wait what? _Elaine frowned at Gwen, "I don't remember volunteering my services."

Gwen gave her a stern look, "You did when you barged in here."

Elaine smiled sheepishly and picked at an invisible thread on her sleeve. "Oh, right." A thought came to her mind, "Will you be providing food for this?"

Gwen rolled her eyes heavenward, leading Merlin and Lancelot out of the house. Before she closed the door behind them, she held her hand out towards Lancelot. "It's nice to meet you, Lancelot." She told him smiling pleasantly.

Lancelot took it and kissed it quickly, as if he was afraid Gwen would have refused him the honor. He looked at her, his expression showing that he wanted to say something, but he wasn't able to muster up the courage to do so. Merlin patted him on the back and motioned for them to go. "Goodbye, Gwen, Lady Elaine." They said, leaving the home.

The rest of the night, Gwen had this far away look in her eyes. Several times, Elaine had to snap her back to reality, though it wasn't until she burned the stew that it became less cute and more annoying. _How can you even burn stew?!_ By the end of the night, Elaine had ended up doing more of the work than Gwen. Not to mention, they had to restart several times when Gwen would make a simple error. Eventually, they fell asleep early in the morning, Elaine staying over because she had grown too tired to make the long jaunt back to the castle.

* * *

The next morning Gwen and Elaine met Lancelot and Merlin with Lancelot's new knight clothes. He changed into them quickly, not wanting to be late, and they all walked together to the training field for the knights.

"Well you certainly look the part," Merlin said as Elaine and Gwen made some last minute adjustments on the armor.

"Doesn't he just?" Gwen asked rhetorically, agreeing with Merlin.

"I don't feel it." Lancelot said, nervously fixing his collar.

"Don't worry, Lancelot, there's not much in being a knight. You just have to turn off your brain." She said cheekily, but when she saw the unamused look Gwen was giving her, she smiled reassuringly. "I mean, you'll do great."

They turned towards Prince Arthur who had just dismissed the knights from where they were huddled. "Here's your chance. Go for it." Merlin told Lancelot, shoving him towards the prince.

Lancelot walked forward, going over to where Prince Arthur was putting away his sword. Prince Arthur looked up at Lancelot, giving him a questioning look, "Yes?" He asked Lancelot.

"Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"Lance-a-lot," Arthur said drawing out his name disbelievingly. "My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?"

"Sire." Lancelot bowed forward and held out a scroll. Instead of accepting the seal, Prince Arthur hit him and caused Lancelot to fall back on to the grass. Gwen and Merlin both started forward as if they were preparing to go defend him. Elaine wasn't surprised by this, having gone through this before, but a part of her did want to go smack PRince Arthur upside the head.

"Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield, you'd be dead by now." Prince Arthur gave him a dismissive look and turned away from him, "Come back when you're ready."

Lancelot stood up,determination set in his bones, "I'm ready now, Sire." He told the prince, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

Prince Arthur turned around slowly, a faint smile gracing his lips. "You are, are you?"

Lancelot nodded, Elaine smiled when she noticed Merlin had nodded with him.

"Fine, you can start by cleaning out the stables." He told him and turned away, the other knights laughing behind him.

Elaine frowned shaking her head in pity, _poor Lancelot. _Lancelot turned around looking confused from what had happened. He looked at his friends, wondering if this was good or bad. His friends giving him various actions: Elaine continued to shake her head, Gwen smiled reassuringly, and Merlin gave Lancelot a big grin and two enthusiastic thumbs up.

* * *

A few days later, Elaine was reclining in her grandfather's chair with her feet propped up onto his desk. She had just started reading a book, when Gwen burst into the library. Thinking that it was her grandfather that was coming in and had caught her relaxing in his spot, she brought her legs up off of the mahogany and slid back in the chair. But she over-corrected in her weight distribution and lost her balance, falling back in the chair. She groaned, the pain in her back and head stunning her. Gwen quickly came over and helped her up, getting her onto her feet and brushing off the dust.

"Elaine, I'm so sorry." She said giving Elaine a concerned look. "I didn't know that-" Her sentence was broken by her laughter, Gwen's hand trying to stifle it.

Elaine glared at Gwen and leaned against the desk for support, "Oh go on laugh." She told her bitterly. "Don't stop on my account. I'm already hurt as it is." She said, rubbing her back.

Gwen regained her composure, "Sorry." She said though there was still a hint of a smile on her face.

"What do you want, Gwen?"

"It's Lancelot."

Elaine straightened, forgetting about the pain in her back. "Is he alright?"

"He is," Gwen said quickly. "But Arthur moved his test forward."

"What? To when?"

"This morning." Gwen answered, and started pulling Elaine out of the library. "We need to go now if we are to watch."

"Of course." Elaine followed after her. They rushed to the Knight's Field, running as fast as they could in their dresses. Elaine and Gwen made it with little of time to spare, for Prince Arthur had just begun to speak. They made their way over to Merlin who was standing by a rack of weapons, mostly swords.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge." Prince Arthur said, circling Lancelot on the fields as everyone watched by the edge. "Succeed, and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here." Prince Arthur turned and faced the determined Lancelot. "Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," He nodded towards the timekeeper. Elaine wasn't watching Arthur though, she was watching the strange look that passed between Lancelot and Merlin when the prince mentioned Lancelot's heritage. "Your time starts now."

They both put on their helmets, and their fight started when Lancelot struck first. Their battle, based on the series of thrusts, parries, and hits that were blocked, ducked, and dodged, was evenly matched. Until Prince Arthur struck Lancelot in the face causing Lancelot to grunt and fall to the ground; Prince Arthur had gained the upper hand. Lancelot lost his helmet as he fell, he seemed to have lost consciousness from striking his head against the ground.

Prince Arthur stabbed his sword into the ground and tossed his own helmet aside. As he reached down to grab Lancelot's flag, "Shame." He said with a look of disappointment. Instantly, Lancelot leapt forward; he knocked Prince Arthur's feet out from underneath him, grabbed his sword, and held it at the prince's throat. "Do you submit, Sire?" Lancelot asked him.

Gwen grabbed onto Elaine's arm, smiling happily at Lancelot's victory. Before the prince could reply to him, the guards came forward and pulled Lancelot away from Prince Arthur. "On your knees," He ordered Lancelot, getting to his own feet. Gwen's grip tightened, her face worried as Elaine watched in confusion. Prince Arthur held the sword against Lancelot's shoulder, and Elaine watched as Arthur's face went from anger to pride.

* * *

"Arie, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." King Uther spoke, knighting the young man kneeling before him. Elaine stood in the book of room along with the lesser nobles, she had made sure that she had a good view of Lancelot. She clapped more enthusiastically than the people around her, a large grin spreading across her face.

When King Uther pulled Lancelot aside to speak with him, Elaine made her way to leave. Her grandfather had asked her to return as soon as she could so that they could start rebinding the books. When she entered the library, Geoffrey was seated at his desk; he smiled at the entrance of his granddaughter, but if faded when a servant entered behind her. Geoffrey was a very particular man when it came to his library which is why he didn't like it when strangers entered the library, he was afraid the mess they would make. _Which is strange, considering I'm was the one that usually makes all the messes and is always the one that has to clean them up even on the off chance that they weren't mine_

The servant girl went over to Geoffrey, "Geoffrey of Monmouth?" She asked, though it was just a formality, and already was handing him a scroll that was meant only for him. "From King Uther, he wants your opinion by morning."

Elaine's grandfather nodded and looked at the scroll, opening it up and reading it's contents. "Very well, he shall have it by then." He said dismissing the girl.

She bowed to him then to Elaine, and left the library. Elaine watched her leave, wondering what this was about. "What is it, grandfather?" She asked, walking to his desk to get a better look.

"It's a seal." He told Elaine and held the parchment up in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Whose?"

"Sir Lancelot." Geoffrey said, not noticing the shocked look that Elaine had from the name.

"Why does King Uther want you to look at it?" She asked worrying for her friend.

"Probably to see if it's real or not." He stood and laid the scroll out on to his desk, using weights to keep it in place. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Elaine. King Uther has this done with a lot of the knights. He likes to make sure he knows who they come from."

"I'm sure it's real, I met Lancelot. I just came from his knighting. He is…" She sighed wistfully, "Not like any man I have ever met. Nobler than most."

Geoffrey scrutinized his granddaughter as he removed a large book off of a shelf. "Why don't you go to the celebration tonight then? I'm sure Gwen will be there. And this will probably take me awhile, we can do the rebinding tomorrow."

"Really?' Elaine asked, excited at the notion. Rebinding the books was never a job she looked doing, the smell always gave her headaches, so to put off until tomorrow was a wonderful idea.

"Yes, now go wouldn't want you to be late." Grandfather told her, waving his hand for her to shoo. He didn't need to tell her twice, Elaine was out the door before he even had a chance to say goodbye. His smile faded when he looked back at the scroll on the table, the book he had pulled from one of the shelves was the same as one that Merlin had not so long ago.

* * *

"Gwen," Elaine said, linking her arm with her friend's. "What took you so long?"

"Elaine!" Gwen said, surprised at her friend's appearance. "I thought you said you weren't going to be able to come."

"Grandfather changed his mind." Elaine said, she looked around and pulled Gwen towards one side of the room. "Look there's Merlin." Gwen's face got a silly grin on it as we walked over to him, Merlin's own face had an equally happy grin on his face at the sight of them.

"Hey," Merlin said to them, holding a tankard in his hands.

"Hi," Elaine replied as Gwen said, "Hello."

"You know what? I think our Lancelot might have eyes for you Gwen." Merlin said, smiling cheekily at where Lancelot was sitting with Arthur.

Gwen laughed, "Don't be silly." She said, embarrassed at the thought of it.

"I don't know, Gwen, Merlin might just be right this time." Elaine said, she had also noticed the smitten looks Lancelot had been giving Gwen.

"Exactly." Merlin said, gesturing at Elaine, thankful that she was helping him prove it. "Would it really be so bad if he did?"

Gwen sighed, "He's not really my type."

"Oh," Elaine said sarcastically, nudging her friend with her elbow. "There's a surprise."

"Sometimes, Guinevere," Merlin said, giving her a scolding look. "I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you." He was oblivious to the look Elaine was giving him about how he just said one of the most idiotic things.

"You're probably right," Gwen said as Merlin reached for another tankard of ale, giving him a secretive smile.

"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument," Merlin said, though it seemed like he had put more thought into it. "If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?"

Elaine laughed, "Smooth Merlin." She said, looking at Prince Arthur and Sir Lancelot, if not for their looks, the two were practically the same.

Gwen laughed also, "I don't have to and I never will." She said.

"Oh, you are no fun." Merlin said, laughing with them.

A pounding on the table, interrupted their talk and everyone turned towards Prince Arthur who was now standing on a table. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast." He raised his goblet in the air, "To our new recruit. Our new Knight of Camelot. Sir Lancelot!" The people began cheering and clapping, as Lancelot stood next to Arthur with a big grin on his face. Music began playing, as Elaine and Gwen continued clapping, Merlin shouting Lancelot's name.

* * *

Gwen and Elaine were at Gwen's home the next evening, Gwen sitting at the table grumly as Elaine paced in front of the fireplace."How come you didn't tell me about this? I could have done something. Could have vouched for him. Said he was a second cousin on my father's side." She sat down at the table tiredly, "This is all my fault. If hadn't left, I could have stopped him from finding the truth. I could have hid it from Geoffrey." She got out of her seat, beginning to pace again. Her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke, "What are we going to do? What can we do? Maybe we should break him out? But where would he go? I could buy him a horse, you could get him a weapon to protect himself, and Merlin… Well, I'm sure Merlin could do something to help too."

"Elaine, this isn't your fault." Gwen said, watching her friend pace around the room. Her usual optimistic attitude gone.

"Yes, it is!" Elaine shouted, throwing her hands into the air. "I should have warned him, I should have warned you or Merlin! I should have said something about Uther having his genealogy being looked into."

Suddenly there was a knock and the door swung open, Gwen stared shocked at the man that stood there as Elaine only glanced at the guest. "Gwen-" He said stepping into the room.

"Not now, Lancelot. I'm trying to think of a way to break you out of the dungeons." Elaine said, her brow furrowed in thought, Gwen gave Elaine an astounded look. Closely resembling the same look Lancelot was giving their blonde friend. Elaine looked up at him, her face going slack, "Lancelot!"

"Yeah?' He asked, a smile growing on his face.

"You're here!"

"I am."

"How?" Elaine asked confused, looking around as if someone else would show up.

"I don't have time to explain." Lancelot said his usual determined and noble look back on his face."I need weapons and armor. The best you've got."

"But what's this all about?" Gwen asked confused.

"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty. Knight or not."

Elaine frowned, wondering what Prince Arthur had gotten himself into this time. He seemed to get himself in as many messes as Elaine did.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Gwen asked him, confused by his fierce loyalty to Arthur even after what had happened.

"Yes, my lady." He replied without a doubt in his mind about what he would do for Arthur, not Prince Arthur, but the man underneath that facade.

Elaine smiled, as she came to the same conclusion, but a shadow of something darker came across her face. And the smile was gone before anyone could notice it was there.

"Lancelot, I don't believe I have ever met your like before." Gwen said, a strong admiration in her voice and eyes.

Lancelot glanced at Elaine, and she looked away from them giving them the smallest sort of privacy as he stepped closer to Gwen. "Guinevere, if I should not return-"

"Don't go, Lancelot. Please. I- We're your friends and we don't want to see you hurt."

Lancelot looked between us, disappointment in his eyes from when Gwen caught herself from saying "I'm", but there was also doubt there. And for that one second of hesitation, Elaine thought that he wouldn't go. "But go, I must."

Elaine looked at Gwen, noticing the way she hid her crestfallen expression. Elaine had hoped to follow Gwen's example as she always did, but just this once, Gwen was at loss of what to do.

Elaine stepped forward and took Gwen's hand, "Then we'll get you everything that you need." She told him as Gwen nodded in agreement, Elaine smiling as she saw the same determination in both of them.

* * *

The next morning after Lancelot had slain the griffin and saved Prince Arthur, Elaine was with him and his horse in the courtyard. He had already told Elaine what had happened last night, leaving out only the smallest of details like how his weapon had managed to pierce the beast. She knew that this wasn't what he wanted, or what anyone wanted, but Lancelot was determined for it to not discourage him.

Unable to stand aside any longer, Elaine moved over to him and started to help him with saddling his horse.

Lancelot gave Elaine a small smile, "Thank you, my Lady." He said, bowing his head towards her.

"I'm sorry, Lancelot." She told him, her voice hushed with sadness. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. I'm so sorry we're not better. You deserve better than this."

Lancelot frowned, "Do not worry for me, I'll be fine."

"But where will you go?" She asked him, meeting his determined eyes.

"Honestly, I do not know." He told Elaine as he swung himself into the saddle.

Elaine stepped next to the horse, handing him his reins and putting her hand on his knee in a friendly gesture to get him to look at her. "Promise you will write to me."

Lancelot nodded, meeting her gaze solemnly, recognising that this was important to her. "I promise, my Lady."

"And you're friends, tell me if you meet anyone as noteworthy as you."

"I will, though I doubt they will be as lovely as you, my Lady."

"I will not lie to you, Lancelot." She said teasingly, "Nobody is as lovely as me."

Lancelot laughed, "I shall write about them anyways."

"Then I will be waiting to read of your epic friends and tales soon enough." She told him grinning, hoping that the next she saw him their easy banter would not be lost.

Lancelot laughed, "I do not think they shall be epic."

"I know they will." Elaine said without a doubt in her mind.

He smiled and looked away from Elaine, "You are too kind, my Lady. I hope to see you again." He told her then with a click of his heels, the horse leapt forward. Galloping away, carrying the noblest man away from Elaine and Camelot. _I know that we will, I have seen it._


	6. Chapter 5: A Remedy to Cure All Ills

_**Hey guys! Hey peeps(Can I call you my peeps? Oh well, I am. So sucks if you don't want me to. Wow, getting way off topic... Where was I? Oh yeah.) What up homies? How have you been? Sorry this chapter is getting updated late, I have been busy with college applications. They suck, and apparently when you write essays for them you can't just repeat the word "please". Like what's up with that? Anywhooo— that's what I've been doing, and I also had to write a short story about a dystopian that could potentially happen for my AP English class(like how I snuck in AP{Advanced Placement} lol yeah, I'm really competitive. Sue me. Jk, don't really I'm super poor and my only valuables are all my books and movies and posters and computer. Actually, you can take my computer, its really old and my dad would buy me new one if someone took mine.) Gah! Getting off topic again. I pretty much banged out this chapter Sunday so right now I'm chugging coffee to edit it.(Your welcome, ya ingrates. Jk love ya guys.) So... Yeah... Here's the Chapter. Thanks for reading. I have no rights to the story except for my OC. Actually— technically, Merlin BBC is also fanfiction... Because like there is no clear original of the King Arthurian tales so basically everything about King Arthur is fanfiction so mine could potentially have the same rights as BBC... Anyone else think about that? Just me? Okay. Read the story, just ignore my ranting and raving. Did I mention I've been chugging coffee because that is literally what I'm doing as I am typing this sentence(go multitasking!). Seriously you should ignore all of this above(I have no idea what I'm doing to my life, someone should send help)...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Gwen?" Elaine called, striding over to her friend that was standing at the base of a set of stairs with Merlin. "How's Morgana?"

Gwen's face was filled with apprehension as she chewed on her thumbnail, a nervous habit Gwen has had since she was young. "We don't know yet." She told Elaine, only glancing away from the stairs for a small moment.

"Gaius is with her right now." Merlin interjected, having the same look of worry as Gwen. His hair seemed more mussed than was usual, and his fingers were curled together.

Ever since two days ago when Morgana had gotten sick, the whole town seemed to be on edge. The people were nervous about what the castle was going to do. The nobles in the castle were nervous about what King Uther was going to do now that his ward was sick and if what happened to her was going to spread. While the king seemed to be oblivious to all of this, his time was spent either in Morgana's chambers or in the throne room. Geoffrey had told Elaine that in all the meetings, Uther would not pay any attention and would delegate the decisions to his advisors. Which would have been fine if he had not delegated to decision about the recent border skirmishes to Lord James, the current scribe of the meetings that had no military background.

"Is she any better?' Gwen asked as soon as Gaius had appeared on the steps. He shook his head, Gaius's lips pursed in disappointment. Gwen rushed up the stairs past him, hurrying to Morgana's side after hearing the bad news.

Gaius went to Merlin and Elaine, his eyes lacking any hope, "She's all but dead." He told them sadly.

His words causing Elaine to visibly whither in defeat. If Gaius can't save her, no one can.

"No." Merlin said, shaking his head in denial. "You're going to cure her. You have to."

"Merlin-" Elaine said, drawing out his name exasperated. She stepped away from them, heading for the stairs, her thoughts filled with how she had seen Morgana earlier. Her ebony hair fanned out on the pillow, she looked as if she was asleep. As if any moment now, she would wake up and all would be better.

"Don't you start." Gaius added, his tone the same as Elaine's. "I've tried everything."

"I was wondering…" Merlin told Gaius, Elaine could feel his eyes glancing to her as she paused on the steps.

Realizing that he was trying to hide something from her, and Elaine naturally being a curious person, she continued up the steps. Pretending that she couldn't her a word that they were saying.

"... Maybe I could-" He cleared his throat, and Elaine disappeared behind a wall as she continued to listen them. The stone really can make voices carry. "-Help."

"If you're suggesting magic," Gaius told Merlin, his voice also hushed, but not enough that Elaine couldn't hear him from where she was concealed. "Have you forgotten what happened to Gwen's father?"

Elaine frowned, What does Tom have to do with any of this? She unclenched her hands, realizing that they had become tensed when Gaius had mentioned magic.

"This is not a magical illness." Gaius continued, "It must be cured by conventional means." He said, effectively shutting down any ideas Merlin had gotten into his head. "We keep trying. If you want to help, see if you can find me some fresh rosemary."

"There must be something more I can do." Merlin argued, his voice no longer hushed, but had been raised with indignation.

"And yarrow." Gaius said, his tone obviously showing that there was to be no more discussion on the matter. A few seconds later, Elaine could hear the two sets of footsteps head away from where they had been standing. She peeked around the corner, looking at their backs disappear down a hall as she wondered how many secrets could be kept in one place.

* * *

Elaine crossed the courtyard, her long blue dress billowing around her feet as she made long strides towards the stairs that led into the castle. Her eyes unfocused as she was lost in thought, not noticing the stranger that made his way to her upon her appearance.

"Excuse me, miss?" The man politely voiced, catching up the girl and hesitantly reaching towards her.

Elaine turned her body, pausing midstride when she saw the man's face. She would have never had spoken it out-loud, but his face was very off putting with a large scar covering one side. "Yes?" She responded once she regained her thoughts, carefully smoothing her voice so that he couldn't recognize her discomfort.

The man had also been taken aback by her face, while he did not recognise her discomfort, he did recognise her features and felt like like he was peering at a face from his past. "I apologise, but you look very… familiar to me." He took a step towards her as Elaine, simultaneously, took a step back. "Are you by chance related to the Pendragon family?"

Elaine gaped at him, a rushing sounding in her ears and pounding against her chest. "Excuse me?" She replied, staring at him dumbly. "How? Wh-"

"The late Sir Hector, perhaps?" The man elaborated, clasping his hands in front of him and a peculiarly satisfied expression coming on to his face.

"I don't-"

"You have a striking likeness to him." The man said, interrupting her again. Taking advantage of her stunned mind. "I knew him, a long time ago. He was a good man."

Elaine continued to stare at him, her watery eyes refusing to blink. The drumming in her ears growing louder as the man spoke.

"Are you related to him? Are you a Pendragon?"

"Her heritage is of no concern to you." Prince Arthur's snobby voice declared, arriving to Elaine's rescue not a moment too late. Neither of the men seemed to notice the way that Elaine staggered behind Arthur, her eyes not meeting his.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I did not mean to cause offense." The man replied readily, his calm demeanor frustrating Arthur.

"I don't want to see you speak to the Lady again. There is no sense in bringing up that name." He told him, oblivious to the look that Elaine sent him. "What's your business here?" Prince Arthur asked the man, his hand going to the hilt of his sword and his chest subtlely puffing out as his princely persona made an appearance.

"My name is Edwin Muirden." Edwin said, bowing his head to the Prince. "And I have a remedy to cure all ills."

"Is that so?" Prince Arthur replied, his disbelief obvious in his tone and expression. His eyes scouring the man from head to toe.

"I beg an audience with the king." The man said, although his attitude did not seem to be begging in any shape or form.

"Our court has a physician." Prince Arthur took hold of Elaine's arm, taking her with him as he walked away from the cloaked man.

"I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill." Edwin called out as a last resort, Prince Arthur spinning around at the mention of Morgana, his eyes flickering with anger.

Prince Arthur let go of Elaine, his hand going back to the hilt of his sword. "That is no concern of yours."

Elaine placed her hand on Arthur's arm, placating him to calm himself. Her blue eyes pleading with the Prince, not wanting any harm to come to the stranger.

"I may be able to help her."

Prince Arthur looked at Elaine, light blue eyes meeting dark blue. "Our physician has the matter at hand." He told Edwin, but Elaine could see the doubt in his eyes.

Edwin bowed his head, understanding that the matter was finished. "I'll be at the inn." He told them, looking at Elaine pointedly. His gaze moved to the prince, "In case you change your mind."

* * *

Elaine set a book down on a shelf, adjusting the other books in her arms to keep them from falling. She and her grandfather were currently restocking the shelves after many of the books had been left on the tables that filled the spaces between the cases.

"Gaius?" She heard her grandfather say, turning her head to see the aforementioned man enter the library.

"Geoffrey," He replied their hands clasping it each others' in greeting. His eyes met Elaine's, a smile coming on to his wrinkled face. "Elaine."

"Hello," She replied hurriedly before continuing with her work. The books would not restock themselves, not normally anyway.

"I'm here to ask a favor." Gaius told Geoffrey, his face turning serious when Elaine turned her back on them.

"Anything for an old friend." Geoffrey said too readily.

"I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge." Gaius said quickly, his words gaining emphasis as he spoke.

Elaine winced, accidently dropping one the scrolls she had been holding. She smiled sheepishly at her grandfather, Gaius and Geoffrey looking at her with the same raised eyebrow look. "Sorry," She said, carefully picking the scroll off the ground and placing it in it's correct spot.

"What possible need can you have for those?' Geoffrey asked him, pulling Gaius away from the alcove that Elaine was at.

"I fear the the past may have come back to haunt us." Gaius replied vaguely, understanding Geoffrey's concern on Elaine listening to them.

"All the more reason to keep the records hidden."

"I know that neither of us want to remember that time," He glanced at Elaine, Geoffrey doing the same with a pained expression. "But this is a matter of great urgency."

"The records are sealed." Geoffrey said with empathy, as if there was nothing he could do. "They cannot be opened. Uther has forbidden it."

"Geoffrey, I beg of you-" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. This time you ask too much, even for me." Elaine watched as her grandfather stepped away from Gaius, continuing his work with the scrolls.

"Very well," Gaius said, his voice tightened with disappointment. "Elaine, goodbye."

"Bye, Gaius." She said quietly, watching him leave the library, his shoulders slumped. Geoffrey refusing to look at Gaius as he left, not even saying goodbye. As soon as the doors closed, Elaine turned to Geoffrey. "Grandfather-"

"I don't want to hear a word out of you, Elaine." He interrupted her, dismissing Elaine's concerns on the matter.

"Fine," She slammed the books she had been holding onto a table. "You want to be a grump to your one friend and granddaughter? So be it. But you'll be doing this work by yourself then." Geoffrey didn't reply, not looking at his granddaughter either as she stormed out of the library.

* * *

Soft steps padded down the stone corridor and up steps that led to the Physician's room, a large book covered by a purple cloth tucked under the figure's arm. She rapped on to the door, and a voice called for her to enter.

Elaine did so, striding over to Gaius, a defiant look in her eyes. "Gaius." She said as a form of greeting, garnering his attention.

"Elaine, what are you doing here?" He asked, a bemused expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, and this is me trying to help in the way that I can." She told him, "You have been a good friend to my grandfather. And have done him many kindness. Which is why I won't let your favor go unanswered."

"The records." He said, recognition replacing his confusion. "Elaine, you shouldn't be involved with this."

Elaine chuckled bitterly, getting tired of people dismissing her, especially when the people were men. "Gaius, I know you wouldn't have asked him if it was not important. So if you're so desperate for his help, why deny mine?"

Gaius frowned as his eyebrow raised in that familiar way, he didn't reply giving Elaine the permission she needed to continue. She removed the cloth from the book and placed it in front of Gaius, "Here." She said, clutching the cloth in her hands. "This is what you wanted."

"Yes, thank you." Gaius told her, reaching for the book. "I'll return it to you when I'm done."

Elaine placed her hand on the book before he could touch it, "No." She said firmly, his eyes meeting hers confused. "I'm risking a lot for you here. I need to make sure that what I'm doing won't be in vain."

"Elaine, I can promise you-"

"No," She sat down across from Gaius, her hand still on the book. "Not good enough. I'm staying here with the book until you find whatever it is you're looking for. Then I'll take the book, and no one will be the wiser." She paused, "Deal?"

Gaius stared at Elaine, "Fine, no one the wiser." He repeated and Elaine removed her hand from the book, allowing him to cut the ribbon that kept it close.

"Elaine," Gaius called shaking the girl next to him. "Wake up. Dawn is here."

A soft snore left her lips, as she blearily opened her eyes. "Hmm? What?" She asked confused, rubbing her eyes.

Gaius smiled, "It's morning, Merlin will be awake any minute now."

"Oh yeah, Merlin." She said matching his smile as she stretched her arms, her face red from where it had been lying against the table. "Did you find it then?" She asked him, a yawn stretching across her words.

"Yes," He replied, closing the book and sliding it towards her.

Elaine smiled and picked it up, casually laying the cloth across it's front to hide the cut ribbon."I better go put it back then. Geoffrey can't know about this." She stood up, holding the book close to her body."Gaius, what was it?"She asked, her curiosity once again getting the best of her. She had been waiting for him to openly tell her without prompting, but that obviously didn't work.

"The man that healed Morgana-"

"Edwin."

"Yes, he is not who he says he is."

"What do you mean? Is he dangerous?"

"Not anymore." Gaius told her resolutely, causing a smile to come to Elaine's lips.

"You are going to take care of him?" She asked, the thought of Gaius strong arming a man gave her much entertainment.

"I will." Gaius said, a smile not so different than Elaine's coming to his face.

Elaine nodded and stepped away from the table, but his hand grabbed on to her wrist before she could take another step. She looked at his hand in confusion then at Gaius himself.

"Elaine, your parents are in there." Gaius said sadly, his smile gone instead his face was one of pity for the young orphan.

Elaine slipped her wrist out of his grasp, her chest tightening from pain. "I know." She said quietly, her eyes going to the floor.

"They were good people." Gaius told her, his voice soft and kind. "You should know that."

Elaine looked back at Gaius, surprising him with the hidden fire that was in her eyes. "I do. I also know that they were fools to trust a coward. Fools to try to help-" Her voice cracked, and she looked away from Gaius, furiously blinking her eyes. As she looked away, she noticed Merlin standing at the doorway to his room. His blue eyes watching her and Gaius, his expression showing that he had heard them.

Elaine looked at Gaius, "I won't make their mistakes." She told him vehemently, and strode out of the room. Leaving Gaius to stare at her back, the sympathetic expression gone from his face.

* * *

Elaine laughed picking up an apple from one of the stalls and tossing it to Gwen, she easily caught it and placed it in the basket that was on her arm. "That really happened?" She asked Gwen, laughing at the ridiculousness of her tale.

'Yes," She repled, selecting another apple from the stall. Making sure that wasn't too soft in her hands. "So there I was —Grace on the other side of the room with her foot caught in the pot and —and Margaret is just laying on the ground— face first, skirt over her head —when Audrey walks in, her face-" Gwen broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Elaine. You should have been there."

Elaine smiled, moving on to the next vendor in the market. "I wish I was. Seems like all the fun happens in the kitchens." She said teasingly.

Gwen nodded, her smile fading when she noticed the man with a horse walking towards them. "Gaius?" She called out confused, Elaine looking in the same direction.

"You're leaving?" Elaine asked as the three of them met halfway.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come to say goodbye." He told them, his eyes went to Elaine's. "It's good though, I should tell you that I was wrong earlier. I'm sorry that you had risked yourself like that in vain."

Elaine's face lost all expression, her head tilting back at his words. An all too familiar pain clutching at her chest.

"Gaius, that's not true. Elaine told me about that." Gwen said, stepping forward in front of Elaine. "I believe it, I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did."

"Gwen." Elaine interrupted with her eyes clenched shut as she shook her head. "Gaius has clearly made up his mind." She looked at Gaius coldly, "Let him leave."

"No," Gwen told Elaine, shocked by the bitterness in her tone. "Gaius can do something about this, it's why I'm telling him."

"He can't." Elaine interjected, before Gaius could say something along the same lines.

Gwen looked at Gaius desperately, "But you think the same, don't you? He's evil."

"It's not that simple." Gaius told Gwen, his reply causing Elaine to chuckle bitterly and shake her head.

"So you're going to turn your back on us?" Gwen asked, her hand grasping onto Elaine's.

"I have no choice. I'm sorry." He told them, his eyes barely being able to meet theirs.

"In life you always have a choice." Gwen told him, her wisdom causing Elaine's bitter smile to turn more genuine. "Sometimes it's easier to think that you don't."

"Well then, my choice is to leave."

"Then I'll miss you." Gwen said, handing her basket to Elaine so that Gwen could hug Gaius easily. She kissed his cheek quickly and stepped back next to Elaine. "Goodbye Gaius." She said, not bothering to hide her clear disappointment. Elaine grasped onto Gwen's hand, pulling her as they continued through the market.

* * *

"I, my family, and my kingdom, are deeply indebted to you." King Uther spoke, a proud smile on his face. "and in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as Court Physician, but henceforth, you are a freeman of Camelot." He said, his voice echoing across the throne room.

Gaius bowed to King Uther accepting the scroll that Uther granted to him as everyone began clapping, the most loudest being Merlin. Elaine leaned over Gwen, whispering into her ear. "That's because of you. If not for your words of wisdom, who knows if Gaius would have returned, let alone in time."  
Gwen smiled, a blush spreading across her face in embarrassment. A terrible habit that was born from her self-doubt because Gwen deserved to be complemented, and to be complimented often. Yet, Gwen didn't truly believe this and Elaine made it her duty to continuously remind her. "You don't have much faith in people." Gwen replied, purposefully taking herself out of the spotlight.

"And you have too much." Elaine teased, linking her arm with Gwen's. "Besides, I have enough faith in you and that's good enough for me." Her bright eyes souring once Gwen had looked away from her.

* * *

"You killed him." Elaine called out from where she was lounging in Gaius's chair, her feet propped up onto his desk. It was later in the evening in Gaius had finally returned to his chambers, planning to retire for the night.

The old man was startled by her, jumping when her strong voice spoke from the darkness of the room. "Elaine? What are you doing here?" His confusion outweighing any thoughts about her statement.

"You killed him, Gaius." Elaine repeated, ignoring his question as she stared at the elderly man. The candles casting golden light across the room, yet the corner where she was at seemed suspiciously devoid of any light.

"Elaine-" Gaius drew out her name tiredly, rubbing his hand against his cheek.

"Do you deny it?" She asked, her stiff movements as she stood showed that she was not to be trifled with.

"You asked me to take care of it." Gaius replied, deflecting from her harsh accusation. "What did you think that was going to entail?"

"I didn't think it would be murder!" Elaine shouted, regretting her outburst as soon as it was out. She rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath, "He- I spoke with him. He knew my parents. He was one of the ones they helped escape Uther. He wanted justice-"

"There is a difference between justice and revenge, Elaine. You should know that."

Elaine smiled coldly, her heart clenching with pain. "I do, and I chose not to go down that road. Because I know it would only lead to self-destruction." Her eyes focused on something behind Gaius, they seemed to be seeing something that was hidden to his eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder if it would be worth it. To get my revenge "

For once, Gaius saw the power behind her young face: the power that was in her fire. And he recognised it for what it was and where it came from. "I thought you weren't going to make your parent's mistakes." Gaius said sternly, progressing across the room towards her.

"I won't." Elaine replied, walking around the table in order to keep it between her and Gaius. "Doesn't mean that I'm going to agree with murder."

Gaius was taken aback, his movements still as he stared at the young girl. "Elaine." He warned, "The man attempted to kill Uther. Your king. He was trying to kill me, if not us then Uther would have had his head."

Elaine smiled bitterly, continuing around the table towards Gaius. "Uther would have been dead if you hadn't stopped Edwin." Would it really have been so bad if he succeeded?

Gaius stepped away from Elaine, "Edwin was the murderer." He reminded Elaine, his eyes hard in the low light.

"The only murderer I know to be is the one with the crown."

"Elaine, enough." Gaius commanded, his voice thundering in the otherwise calm room. "You shouldn't talk like that. I understand, your parents were-"

"Good people?" Elaine finished, repeating his words from the day before. A silent threat in her eyes, as she moved towards Gaius. "Is that what you were going to say?"

Gaius pursed his lips, staring at the girl with pity instead of uncertainty. "They were, but they also broke the law."

Elaine laughed, her eyes twinkling with resentment. "And you don't?" She asked him, elaborating when he didn't realize what she was implying. "Everyday? With Merlin?"

"We help people, Elaine. I don't think you would understand that." Gaius replied quietly, his movements tense as he strode away from her.

"Wouldn't understand?" She yelled, anger bubbling inside her. She slammed her hand onto the table, knocking stacks of papers off of it. "Remind me Gaius, what were my parents doing when Uther had them killed?" She asked, her voice going dangerously low.

Gaius frowned at Elaine, looking at the papers then back at her. "They were practicing-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Elaine, what are you-"

"I know the truth Gaius about their deaths." Elaine told him, smiling when she saw the understanding flicker in his eyes. "They have the same justification as you do. Except for one thing… what was that one thing?"

"They had no magic." Gaius said quietly, his eyes beseeching the girl to stop.

"No," She said to herself, her smile fading: her whole attitude fading at the memory. "They didn't. Their only crime was smuggling innocents away from Uther."

Gaius reached towards the girl, seeing the pain that replaced the anger. "Elaine-"

"No," She winced from his touch. "I- He is bad, Gaius." She said, her watery eyes pleading with him. "He killed them. Yet… You are his friend?"

Gaius reached for her again, and again, he was rebuked. "Elaine, please."

"How?" She asked, her voice hushed from unshed tears. "How can you be friends with such a cruel man?"

"He is not-"

"But he is!" Elaine interrupted him, not allowing Gaius to justify himself or Uther. "He killed his own family."

Gaius reached for her again, this time Elaine allowed him to pull her into an embrace. His arms wrapping around her shoulders as she pressed her face against his chest.

"I don't understand. They were good people." She whispered, her hollow eyes filled with anguish. "How could he kill his own nephew?"

* * *

**_Okay, coffee is starting to wear off so hopefully this will be less rambling then at the top. There are quite a few like hints and foreshadowing in here and that's because I'm one of those nerds that like to have my mind blown when authors make everything tie together so that's what I'm trying to do. But I'm not trying to discourage you from asking questions about the story. Like hit me with anything that comes to your mind, I might just answer it. Because I do in fact know what I'm doing with this story(not with life though, you're on your own with that) and have a plot overview from here to like season five{I even have like written some future scene with Percival like maybe their first kiss?! It is great, like I did some research on famous kisses for it. I'm weird, I doubt anyone else has done this for their writing. Whatever} Dang, I guess I am rambling right now... Oh well. Anyways, I think the point was to ask questions... Yeah, that's it. ASK QUESTIONS! And another thing, I am in love with you guys right now. Like 48 Followers and 41 Favorites! I feel like I won an Oscar{I would like to thank my mom and the academy, etc.}. Seriously, like thank you guys SOOO much. I am literally(use "literally" a lot in my talking, #whitegirl #calforniagirl #Starbucks) overwhelmed with happiness! And I doubt you guys know this, but I have gone to each of your profiles and have pretty much stalked you, I know its extremely creepy but I want to know about you guys and why you like my story. This is weird for me, like why do you like my story? Is it Elaine? Is it my writing? Do you just read anything? Like tell me, I need to know... Badly. Not joking, go review right now and tell me! If you want to. No pressure or anything._**

**_Now to my reviews:_**

**_BadSmiles→ Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry Im just now realizing that you did. I feel terrible, jk I kind of don't because your review made me really happy. Because like I love it too! Lol, yeah, that's all I got to say that I haven't mentioned above._**

**_julieakaweirdo→ Thanks for reviewing! You seem really cool, l went to your profile because your username is amazeballs. And now I have a bunch of questions too! You're from Denmark, that's really cool considering I'm from California and I have pretty much no knowledge of Denmark except that it's like above Germany and by Norway, lol sorry for my lack of info. This is just crazy for me. Anywhooo— your questions. I know I mentioned above that I might answer your questions... This is not one of those cases, sorry not sorry. The question on whether Elaine has magic or not is going to be answered in two chapters, or the episode with Mordred if that's a better sense of time. The question on how she knows Nimueh has been very vaguely answered, it's really like something you have to read between the lines to answer. Obviously, lol, you have not found it. Don't feel bad it is really vague and if I wasn't the writer, I wouldn't have gotten it either. Um... But it will be answered three chapters away... The episode with Excalibur, I believe. Now, hit me with your other questions! I can take it and I might give you better answers than I have just given you._**


	7. Chapter 6: The Gates of Avalon

**Chapter 6:**

Elaine strode down the hall of the castle, passing under one of the vaulted arches with her face set in confusion. That morning she had planned to spend with Morgana, they had planned on having a lesson together on the art style of Hellenistic Greek and how Polykleitos influenced the period with his Doryphorus. Morgana was very interested in Greek art during that time and Elaine was the only other person in the whole castle that seemed to have any knowledge of it. Although, Elaine's knowledge was limited to the dusty books in the library and "Old Man Jenkins" that hangs out at The Sunrise Inn and claims to be a descendant of Alexander the Great. _Because that's likely._

"Merlin!" Elaine called, seeing the dark haired servant walking down the corridor in front of her. His movements stiff from spending the morning hunting with Arthur. He paused and turned around, his goofy grin coming to his face when he saw his friend. "What are doing back so soon? I figured Arthur would have had you chasing around animals 'till dusk."

"He would have if we hadn't run into bandits trying to rob this family." Merlin replied, coming alongside Elaine as the continued down the corridor.

"Bet that was interesting." Elaine replied, her eyebrows arching at the news."Get in any good hits, Merlin?"

"A few." Merlin said proudly, his chest puffing out arrogantly.

_Yet the arrogance was incredibly cute because he wasn't putting on airs or acting very cocky like the prince does, instead he seems genuinely happy that he helped someone and kept them from getting hurt. Wait- did I just use "incredibly cute" to describe Merlin? I need to get a head examination from Gaius. _Elaine shook her head, discarding her thoughts and hoping that they wouldn't come back. "That's nice." She said, smiling in an almost patronizing way. "Have you seen Morgana?"

Merlin's chest slightly deflated at Elaine's dismissive reply to his prowess, and he looked around as if he was making sure that he hasn't in fact seen her. "No, why are you looking for her?"

"We were supposed to get together earlier, but she never showed. I was just on my way to her rooms when I ran into you." Elaine explained, stopping in her stride and waving her hand down the corridor, gesturing in the direction of Morgana's rooms.

"Are you worried about her?"

"No," Elaine said quickly. "I'm sure she's fine. Probably just forgot about it."

"Okay, well if I see her. I'll let her know that you were looking for her." Merlin told Elaine, and nodded in the opposite direction of Elaine's gesturing. "That family that Arthur and I saved earlier are going to be staying here at the castle for a few days and I've been put in charge of seeing them to their rooms so I should get going."

"Really?" Elaine asked surprised, commoners aren't usually allowed room at the castle. Uther usually had them shown to the closests inn, where they would never be heard from again.

"Yes, they are nobility from Tirmawr." Merlin explained, understanding her confusion. "The father is heir apparent too."

"Oh, that makes more sense then." Elaine said, smiling in understanding. "How many are there?"

"Just the father and his daughter," Merlin said, and gestured to the blanket had been holding in his hands. "I was just about to show the daughter to her rooms, if you came I could introduce you."  
"Well..." Elaine turned her head, looking in the direction of where Morgana's rooms are. _I'm sure she's fine, and we can talk about the Doryphorus some other time. _She looked back at Merlin, making up her mind. "Alright, that sounds good."

Merlin nodded, a smile coming back on his face as he led the way to where the girl was waiting outside of the atrium. Elaine was struck by how pretty the girl truly was, with porcelain skin and captivating grey eyes that calmly held Elaine's gaze. She smiled sweetly at Merlin when he walked over to her.

"Lady Sophia, this is Lady Elaine." Merlin said, gesturing between the two of them. "She lives here as part of King Uther's court."

"Oh," Sophia said, smiling kindly at Elaine and holding her hand out to Elaine. "Pleased to meet you, Elaine."

Elaine shared the smile as they shook hands, when Sophia looked back at Merlin, Elaine's gaze took in Sophia. Curiosity burning at meeting the pretty stranger and wondering what she was doing in Camelot.

"Your room is this way." Merlin said, and led her down a corridor towards the east wing of the castle. Elaine and Sophia following a step behind him, walking alongside of each other.

"How long will you be staying here?" Elaine asked, feigning polite conversation to hide her honest curiosity.

"Not long, only a few days." She replied, then glanced away with an oddly serene smile smile coming to her face. "But you never know, plans sometimes change."

Elaine kept her face from showing her confusion, thinking that there was more to what she was saying. "Only if you let them." Elaine replied, making her voice just as sweet as Sophia's. "I'm sure that you and your father have more important things to do than staying in Camelot. It's so… boring here." Elaine shot a glare at Merlin when she heard him scoff. "Except for Merlin. He always manages to get himself in trouble. "

Merlin turned his head, smiling cheekily at Elaine. "The same could be said with you."

"That's because I'm dragged into trouble by you."

"No, you walk willingly towards trouble."

"Mmm… no." Elaine said, her voice snarky as she gave Merlin a look to shut his mouth. A kind of look that a sister would very grumpily give her brother.

"Mmm… yes." Merlin replied, mocking her tone and giving her a look that very clearly said 'make me'.

They both looked at Sophia when they heard her soft laugh, "You two are so funny." She told them, yet her smile did not reach her eyes. "Do you always act so oddly?"

_Oddly? _Elaine thought, not sure if she should be offended or not. She didn't even think that they had been acting in an odd way.

Merlin had the same expression on his face, but he quickly regained his composure. "Your room is here." He said hurriedly and opened a door that connected to the hall.

Elaine frowned and looked at the door next to it. _Isn't that Arthur's room over there? _She glanced at Merlin, then at the girl then back at the door then at the girl. _Oooh… _Elaine coming to the conclusion as to why her room was next to Arthur's, her face grimacing.

Sophia smiled and took the bundle from Merlin, "Thank you, Merlin."

"If you need anything, just send for me. Or Arthur's room is just at the end of the hall." He said, and grinned at the door that led to Arthur's room.

Sophia thanked him again, "Goodbye Merlin. Lady Elaine, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we see each other again during my stay."

"Likewise." Elaine replied, smiling through her lie. The thought of her and Arthur was not going to be going away anytime soon.

"Who is that?" Morgana asked the two of them, appearing by their side as soon as Sophia had closed the door to her room. Elaine frowned, noticing that Morgana seemed upset by something.

"Uhh- Sophia Tirmawr." Merlin fumbled, "We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing."

Elaine smiled and punched Merlin's arm playfully, "Merlin got in a few hits too."

He grinned at Elaine, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "I wouldn't say a few."

"You did ear-"  
"She can't stay here." Morgana interrupted, mellowing the two of them with her serious tone. Her panicked eyes showed how on edge she was; Morgana had been steadily progressing in her edginess these last few months.

"The King said she and her father were welcome in Camelot." Merlin replied, confused by Morgana's behavior. He gently touched Morgana's arm in an effort to get her to look away from the door that Sophia had vanished behind. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Morgana told Merlin, putting on a fake smile to ease his concerns. Elena wasn't as easily convinced as Merlin was. She followed after Morgana when she walked away, catching up to her when they had left Merlin behind.

"Morgana what's wrong, truly?" Elaine asked her, linking her arm with hers so that Morgana had no choice, but to acknowledge her. "Is this about this morning?"

"This morning?" Morgana repeated wincing, distressed by whatever had happened to her that morning.

"We were supposed to have breakfast together… This morning." Elaine elaborated, her brow furrowing by Morgana's behavior. _Something was clearly upsetting her._

"Oh- right!" Morgana said, plastering another smile on her face. "I forgot about that." She apologised. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Right." Elaine said unconvinced, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm completely fine, really." Morgana continued to smile, her eyes not getting the memo that she was "completely fine" as they implied anything but that.

"Uh huh," Elaine said and gestured in the direction Morgana had been walking in. "Is that why you were heading towards Gaius's room?"

Morgana stepped away from Elaine, her chin jutting with determination. "Elaine-"

"I wouldn't try lying to me again." Elaine said, her lips pursed and eyebrow raised, "You're not very good at it." _Probably took lessons from Merlin._

"Actually I was going to tell you that it's none of your business." Morgana said scathingly, "I don't pry into your personal affairs, I would thank you if you could do the same." She turned on her heel, flicking her hair over her shoulder and striding away from Elaine.

Elaine grimaced from being scorned by Morgana, they had never been particularly close, but she had always believed that they did care about the other. Never had Morgana treated her with such animosity. In spite of Morgana's words, Elaine had a nagging suspicion that whatever was upsetting Morgana was her business.

* * *

The next day, Elaine was walking down one of the halls after delivering a book to one of Uther's councilors. She paused in her steps when she saw Morgana almost colliding with Sophia at the top of a staircase.

"Sorry," Sophia apologised pleasantly, and although Elaine couldn't see her face, she knew that she had her sickly sweet smile on. "Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia."

"What're you doing here?" Morgana asked sharply, her eyes cold as she gazed at the girl.

"My father and I are guests of the king." Sophia said, not fazed by Morgana's rudeness and continuing with her own facade.

"You're lying." Morgana said, and Elaine's eyebrows rose in shock. "I know what you're going to do to him and I won't let it happen." She spoke very coolly.

"Does Arthur know that you feel this way about him?" Sophia asked and Elaine bounded up the steps, picking up her skirt to quicken her pace.

"Okay," Elaine interrupted, taking hold of Morgana's arm. Hiding her grimace when she saw the expressions of the two girls, and plastering a smile on to her own face. "Ladies. I think we can all agree to disagree and walk away as unlikely friends." Elaine continued when she saw that her words didn't have the affect she was hoping for. "Or allies… acquaintances… associates… Something else that starts with an 'a'?"

"No, Elaine." Morgana said, glaring at her and shaking off her hand. She looked at Sophia, "I want to hear what else she has to say."

Sophia continued to smile, and tilted her head to side, lo0king at Morgana with pity. "Of course he does. I suspect he has already turned you down."

"Well, that wasn't called for, but-" Elaine pursed her lips, stamping down her anger flaring inside of her. Trying to keep things civil, despite the pleasant thought of Morgana punching the daylights out of Sophia's stupid face and ridiculous smile.

"Don't think you can fool out of me." Morgana told Sophia, not backing down and ignoring Elaine entirely.

"I don't have to," Sophia replied bitingly, stepping forwards, her eyes going cruel with her smile disappearing. "You're managing to do that well enough already."

"Okay!" Elaine stepped between them, her hand going in front of Morgana to stop her from doing anything stupid. "I think you should leave." She told Sophia, nodding down the hall.

"Stay away from him!" Morgana said, trying to get around Elaine, getting blocked each time. Elaine had move her other hand up when Sophia took another step towards them.

"Or what?" Sophia asked, smiling at Morgana in a condescending way. Showing her obvious disbelief that Morgana could threaten her and later carry it out. "Jealousy's such an unattractive trait in a woman."

"If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you." Morgana said, surprising Elaine by her tone. Wrathful was never a trait that Elaine would describe her as. "However long it takes." Morgana strode away, having made her point clearly.

Elaine looked at Sophia, surprised by the genuine faint smile on her face. "That is my cue to leave. It was pleasant seeing you again, maybe we can- Ah bugger. Morgana just burned the bridge on this. Practically obliterated it." Elaine rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Goodbye, we probably should avoid each other from now on." She told Sophia; after a brief awkward pause, where Sophia didn't reply just continued to silently judge her and Morgana, Elaine walked away. Following in the direction Morgana had left in.

"Morgana!" She called angrily, catching up to her dark haired friend. "What was that about? I doubt it was you being jealous of that girl. You're way better than her."

Morgana's glare slightly softened, Elaine's words flattering her. "I'm not jealous." She said, stopping as Elaine came alongside of her.

"Then tell me what was that about!" Elaine repeated, completely astounded by her. Morgana never acted like this, she was always the one that would keep her decorum around those she didn't like. On more than one occasion, it was Morgana that would have to talk Elaine down from doing stupid at social gatherings.

Morgana sighed, "Gaius said-"

"Gaius said? You have talked to Gaius about this?" Elaine interrupted, more questions forming in her mind.

"Yes," Morgana said, her lips pursing as she thought whether or not she should tell Elaine. "I had a dream… about her. She killed Arthur." She said, her distress obvious in her tight expression.

"Morgana-" Elaine stepped towards her, debating whether she should hug her or something, comforting someone in distress was not her strong suit. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"No, you don't understand. Nobody understands." Morgana said, shaking her head. "I had this dream before she came to Camelot. It was so real— so vivid."

"Oh." Elaine said her brows furrowed when she realized what Morgana was saying. "Oh! Morgana, have you told Uther about this?" She asked, her concern for Morgana.

"No, Gaius said to not to. He wouldn't believe me anyways." Morgana answered, her lips pursed from confusion. "Do you believe me?"

Elaine looked away, "I do believe that you believe it." She said, choosing her words carefully and feigning that she didn't believe as strongly as she did. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I haven't really-" Morgana paused. "Arthur. I'm going to talk to Arthur." She said, her chin lifting with her stubborn determination.

"Alright. Should I come with you?" Elaine asked her; admiring Morgana's stubbornness, although she usually found it incredibly exasperating.

"No, I can handle him."

"Alright, come to me if you need any help." Elaine told her, turning her back to walk in the opposite direction.

"Thank you." Morgana said, before Elaine could walk away causing the blonde head to turn.

"I haven't done anything." Elaine reminded her with a faint smile.

"You have." Morgana said, returning her smile. "You're not treating me like I'm crazy. Or looking at me like I'm something to be pitied."

"You're not crazy, Morgana." Elaine told her, dispelling any of Morgana's doubts. "And you're definitely not someone I would ever pity."

* * *

"I requested this audience, father, to discuss a matter of great importance." Prince Arthur spoke, rubbing his thumb against his palm revealing his nervousness despite his strong voice.

Elaine was surprised when she had received this summoning and even more she found out it was from Arthur. She was currently standing amidst the nobles and frowned when she saw Merlin quietly enter, he looked just as confused by what Arthur was doing as Elaine. She made her way over to him as Arthur continued speaking. "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tirmawr have grown very close."

"Merlin, what's going on?" Elaine whispered angrily to him, grabbing on to his arm. "I thought Gaius was going to have you take care of this."

"I- you know about that?" Merlin asked her confused, his voice hushed like hers.

"Not too close, I hope." King Uther said, his smile not concealing his obvious disapproval at the thought.

"We're in love." Arthur said bravely. Immediately everyone's heads turned, when they heard a short 'ha' echo in the room, looking at the blonde in the back of the room. Prince Arthur's expression particularly angry when he turned to look at Elaine.

"Sorry," She apologized, using her hand to cover her mouth to hide her smile. "Merlin, told me a joke." She nudged the wide-eyed man next to her, "Naughty Merlin, can't you see I'm trying to pay attention." Elaine smiled sweetly at Morgana when she saw her friend's worry, hoping to comfort her.

"Which is why," Arthur turned away from Elaine, his voice strong as to bring the attention back to him. "I come before you today to ask for your permission to marry."

Another laugh echoed in the room, this time coming from the king. "I assume you're joking." King Uther said, leaning back in his chair, a large grin on his face.

"No," Prince Arthur replied, his tone showing that he was offended by his father. "I'm going to marry her."

"But you only met two days ago!" King Uther replied, patronizing his son.

"We're in love." Arthur repeated, more forcefully this time.

"In love?" King Uther repeated mockingly. "We had no idea you were such a romantic. Had we, Morgana?"

"No," Morgana said, looking at Arthur calmly. "He's full of surprises."

"I'm going to marry her." Prince Arthur told them, his voice growing hard at getting rebuked by them. "I don't care what either of you think about it."

"I thought you'd come to ask for my permission."

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Prince Arthur said, turning and taking Sophia's hand to lead her out.

"Guards, door." King Uther ordered, not seeming fazed by this whole ordeal. The guards' spears blocked Arthur's path out of the chamber and Arthur faced his father angrily. King Uther stood up from his throne, his hands going to his hips, everyone's breath held waiting for what was to come. "Have you forgotten whose court you're standing in?"

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will."

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tirmawr." Uther ordered the guards and they quickly followed his commands.

"What're you doing?" Prince Arthur demanded striding towards his father.

"And inform the executioner that his services will be required tomorrow morning."

"You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can." King Uther told his son, the two of them practically in each other's faces. "And unless you show me some respect, I will!" He threatened, his voice growing deathly hushed at the end.

Slowly, Arthur bowed his head, submitting to his father's will as he understood that there was no other way to protect his "love".

"Release them." King Uther commanded, and the guards stepped away from the Tirmawrs'. "You got your whole life ahead of you." King Uther said to his son, "Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be your only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." Turning his back to Arthur and dismissing the court.

Prince Arthur bowed his head to his king when he sat on his throne, and left the room taking Sophia with him. Elaine looked at Merlin, frowning at his surprised face. "What are you waiting for?" She asked him frustrated, "Go after him!"

"Why do I have to? He won't listen to me."

"Well, everyone who he would listen to has already tried."

"Have you?"

"Go now!" Elaine said, shoving him after Arthur. Merlin hesitated as she didn't actually answer his question, but seeing her hard face made him quickly follow her order.

* * *

Elaine entered Gaius's room, softly closing the door behind her. "Gaius?" She called, prompting him to walk out from behind a screen. "There you are. Where's Merlin?" She asked him, striding over to him and frowning at his puzzled expression.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. I thought he was with you trying to help Arthur." Gaius explained, placing jars on a shelf.

"No, I sent him to go talk to Arthur this morning." Elaine explained, Gaius pausing from his work and looking at the girl. They shared the same confused expression.

"Then where is he?" Gaius asked, neither him nor Elaine had the answer to.

"He's gone." Morgana yelled, rushing into the room. Her every move stricken with worry as she came to Elaine's side. "Arthur's gone. She's taken him."

"Slow down." Gaius told Morgana, holding his hand up to stop her from speaking any faster than she already had.

Calming her breathing to a normal pace, Morgana continued, "I know you don't believe me, but Elaine does." Morgana said, grabbing on to Gaius's arms. Gaius looked at Elaine with a disapproving frown, Elaine smiled sheepishly back at him. "I'm so sure it's going to happen, my dream is going to come true."

"Morgana breathe." Elaine said, hoping to calm her friend from her hysterics. Her face astounded by the way Morgana was acting. "Gaius believes you too." She told her, getting another disapproving look from Gaius.

"I have to tell Uther." Morgana said, turning away from Gaius, back towards the door.

"You can't." Gaius said, keeping his hold on her to prevent her from running off.

"I have to do something." Morgana argued, "If I don't, then Arthur will die."

"You can't tell Uther about your dream," Gaius told her, Elaine nodding sympathetically when Morgana looked at her. "If Uther thinks you've got the seers' powers, he will charge you with witchcraft."

"I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him." Morgana said, shaking her head and pulling away to get Gaius to let go of her.

"Wait. We've known each other for a long time, you trust me, don't you?" Gaius asked her, his tone gentle and soft.

"Yes, you know I do."

"Then trust me now. Stay here with me and don't breathe a word of this to anyone about this." Gaius told her, pulling her towards a chair.

"But, Arthur-"

"I'll take care of it." Gaius said, shushing her then turning his head to look at Elaine. "Find Merlin, he'll know what to do."

"Merlin?" Morgana repeated, shocked by this. Thinking that Merlin wasn't the answer to this situation.

Elaine nodded, and rushed out of the room, leaving Gaius and Morgana to watch her leave. Elaine grasped her skirts as she ran down the halls, hoping that Merlin was at the first place she looked. She pushed open the doors to Arthur's room, ignoring them as they banged against the stone wall.

Merlin was lying in crumpled heap at the foot of one the walls. Elaine rushed to his side, kneeling beside him as she gently touched his shoulder. "Merlin." She said, trying to get him to wake up. When he didn't budge, she pushed his shoulder harder and said more loudly, "Merlin." He stirred a little, but still didn't wake up. _Sorry about this. _She slapped his face, "Merlin!"

"Huh?" He shook his head, and tried to sit up, Elaine having to help when he failed to do so on his own.

"What happened?" She asked him, confused by his dazed attitude. "Now isn't the time to be taking naps." She said disapprovingly once Merlin had gotten to sit up.

"Aulfric knocked me out." He replied, clutching his head and grimacing. "Where's Arthur? I have to go after them."

"Yeah, _we_ do." Elaine said, correcting him and getting to her feet. She held out her hand to help him to his feet.

"What's that buzzing noise?" Merlin asked offhandedly, his hand reached for hers, but missed it completely.

Elaine frowned and used both of her hands to pull him to his feet. "Merlin, are you sure you're up for this?"

"I have to go." Merlin said, letting go of Elaine's hands as he stumbled towards the door. "And with the three of us, we'll be-" He paused, as if he couldn't think of the word. "Fine."

Elaine frowned, watching him as he stumbled around like a drunkard. "There's only two of us, but okay. Let's go." She said, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Really?" Merlin asked her when she grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. "You don't have a twin?"

"No, Merlin!" She said, having to help him to his feet again when he stumbled down the stairs. "Have I ever had a twin?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Maybe it's an evil twin." Merlin replied, then laughed at his own joke. "Except you'd be the evil one."

"I think I would have left you behind by now if I was the evil one." Elaine replied, rolling her eyes heavenward. By the time they had reached the forest, they had picked up their pace with Merlin regaining his senses. Well he almost gained his senses, he tripped a lot as they ran. And on more than one occasion, Elaine had to stop him from heading in the wrong direction. When that happened, she would grab on to his collar and direct him back on to the right path. Each time he would say, "Just testing" or "I was going to take a short cut".

"Come on, Merlin!" Elaine shouted when she saw him trip again, she could see the lake between the trees. She stopped running when she saw the girl standing in the water with her hand held before her and her father standing by the shore chanting. _Where's Arthur?_

"**Onbregdan**." Merlin said, his eyes flashed and the girl's staff came flying towards them. Elaine ducked when it flew over her head, barely missing her, and Merlin caught it. He flipped the staff, the stone now pointing at Aulfric. "**Swilte, goldbeorth**."

Elaine eyes widened when she saw Aulfric practically explode after getting hit with the blast. Her shock was more directed towards Merlin, having recognised the spell. She was frozen in her place when she saw Merlin point the staff towards Sophia.

"Father! No! No!" Sophia shouted having watched her father be killed, she gasped when Merlin pointed the staff at her. Elaine could see the clear horror and fear in Sophia's eyes from where she stood next to Merlin.

"**Acwele**!" Merlin shout, aiming another blast at Sophia and destroying her like her father. Her scream getting caught off when the blast hit her. Merlin didn't hesitate, running towards the water and taking off his jacket. "Arthur! Arthur!" He called, running into the water, not bothering to take off his shoes.

Elaine stared at the staff Merlin had used to kill them, Merlin shouting for the prince dislodging her from her thoughts. Elaine stripped away any of her hesitation and ran after Merlin, waiting on the shore line as he disappeared underneath the water.

Elaine sighed in relief when Merlin reappeared with Arthur in his arms, she hurried in the water helping him to get Arthur to the shore with all of his chainmail weighing his body down. Lying him on the sand, Merlin felt for his pulse; he exhaled a shaky breath when he felt the flutter beneath his fingertips.

Elaine smiled, Merlin lying back against the sand alongside Arthur, managing to catch his own breath. "You did it, Merlin." She told him as she gently touched Arthur's cheek. Her immense happiness and relief at seeing her blonde prince returned to her rivaled Merlin's.

Merlin laughed, his breath still shaky, and waved his hand modestly. "You helped too." He told her tiredly, closing his eyes as water ran down his face in rivulets.

"No, Merlin." Elaine looked back at the staff, a hint of doubt crossing her face. "This was all you." He laughed breathily again, thinking that she was complimenting him.

* * *

"Elaine!" Prince Arthur yelled, catching her returning from the market, a large parcel in her arms. "Here let me take that for you." He said politely, reaching to take it from her.

Elaine moved her body away from him, keeping his hands away from it. "No, it's okay." She lied, "It's not that heavy, Prince Arthur."

"No, please, it's the least I can do." He said, trying to get it out of her hands.

Elaine spun away from him, "I said no." She said forcefully, regretting it when she saw Arthur flinch from her harshness. "I can handle it." She looked at his feet, turning away from him. Her lips pursed as she walked towards the library, a part of her hoping he would leave her alone.

"Merlin told me what happened." Arthur said, catching up to her and standing in front of her so she couldn't ignore him. " How you guys stopped me from eloping. I need to repay your kindness."

"No, Prince Arthur, you don't." Elaine smiled bitterly at him, "I didn't do it for you." She lied, "I didn't want Camelot to be ashamed when people found that their prince ran off with some girl."

Arthur sighed, "Elaine-"

"It's Lady Elaine to you." Elaine interrupted him snidely, sticking out her chin and straightening her back. Trying to appear powerful despite the large box that was weighing down her arms. "We are nothing without our manners, Prince Arthur. You should take care to remember that."

Arthur's mouth dropped, "That's rich coming from you." He replied, hurt and perplexed by her behavior.

Elaine's eyebrows raised, "Alright then. I think we're finished here." Elaine stepped away from him, and walked towards the library. Her back still straight, chin out, and shoulders back so Arthur couldn't see that she was as hurt as him.

Arthur sighed and grabbed onto her arm, stopping her from walking away, but she quickly shook it off. "Wait, Elaine-"

"It's Lady Elaine." She corrected.

"I'm not going to call you that!" He shouted, his anger getting the best of him. "We're friends, friends don't have to use titles with each other."

"Are we friends?" Elaine asked him, stepping towards him to get her face closer to his. He could see her quiet suffering in her eyes clearly now. "You have barely said two words to me these past few years. After Phillip-" Her voice cracked, and she pursed her lips. Reluctantly, she stepped away from Arthur not meeting his eyes. "We lost him, and you shut me out. You did your thing, while I watched from the sidelines. You want to know why I helped you? It was for him, and for the friendship he shared with you. Nothing else." When Arthur didn't reply, she turned on her heel and left him behind her. Not looking back as she felt her lip quiver.

* * *

_**There are quite a few Merlin and Elaine moments that I had fun writing, I hope you guys liked reading them. Merlin and Elaine relationship is going to be a bumpy one, despite all of the things they have in common. Mainly their issue, and I have hinted at it in this chapter and the last one, will be concerning the killing that Merlin does when trying to protect Arthur. Speaking of Arthur we finally had a scene where it was just him and Elaine, the last being in the prologue. I would like to point out that Elaine is very young compared to the others, she's (six or five years younger than Arthur) fifteen right now. So keep that in mind for the next few chapters. Thanks for reading guys and staying faithful to me and my writing, you guys are the best. If you have any questions, comments, or criticisms go ahead and make them known to me.**_

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**HPuni101→ Thank you, I thought it was a pretty good chapter too. Sorry if this update wasn't soon enough for you.**_

_**julieakaweirdo→ Haha, thank you. I'm glad you think so. I guess we'll have to wait and see about her connection to Nimueh. Not gonna lie to you, it's a good one.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Beginning of End

_**Sorry this is late, I'm on break right now and visiting family so I haven't had a lot of time to write. The next chapter might also be a little later because of this. But to make up for it I have written a good chapter that bad is twice as long as my chapters usually are. Thank you to my loyal readers that I feel terrible about making you wait for this. Thanks for reading! Review of you having any questions, concerns, etc. Thank you HPuni101 for your review. I'm thinking about next chapter being made up of flashbacks, any thoughts readers?**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The courtyard was popular that afternoon, Audrey the cook had just gotten her monthly supply of food from the farms delivered to the castle and all the servant boys were currently moving them to the kitchens. Elaine was sitting on the steps, reading as she watched the going-ons of the castle, there was a sudden clattering and guards rushed past her. _You can always tell if something exciting was happening if guards were hurrying about._

"Guards!" One guard shouted leading the others, "In here."

Elaine stood up and set her book down on to the steps, her curiosity getting the better of her. Someone bumped into Elaine from behind and caused her to stumble forward. She turned around wondering who had knocked her down, "Merlin!" She said, surprised by his rudeness. "No apology?"

Merlin stopped walking down the stairs and faced her, his eyes continued to look around as if he was searching for something or someone. "Hmm? What?" He asked her, confused not fully realizing what she was talking about.

"You knocked me over." She reminded him, _what's wrong with Merlin? Then again, when isn't there something wrong with Merlin?_

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said in a half-hearted attempt at an apology as he bolted away.

Elaine frowned at his back, leaving her book behind, she followed after him from a distance. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, his face focused on something on the other side of the courtyard. When the guards rushed by again, he walked with a hidden urgency to one of the servant entrances underneath the steps. He motioned towards someone, Elaine was surprised when a boy appeared behind a cart and ran over to Merlin.

"Hey, there he is!" A guard shouted chasing after the boy.

Elaine looked back at Merlin, their eyes met, his seemed to plead with her; Merlin grabbed the boy, turned away from the guards and ran with him.

Without thinking of the consequences, she dashed off, planning to meet up with them. She knew where that entrance headed and she could get there before they would. _Merlin, what kind of trouble have you gotten into? _Elaine ran down the hall, her only concern for the two boys that were currently being chased.

She ran into Merlin and the boy, literally crashing into them; she grabbed onto Merlin's arm and the boy's cloak. "Merlin, what is going on?" She asked him confused.

Merlin stared at Elaine at loss for a response before he managed to stammer out a response, "The boy, they're after him."

Elaine looked at the boy she was currently holding onto. _His eyes. _They were made of the clearest and purest of blues, making him look so calm and wise. If it weren't for the fact that they were on the boy, she would have thought they belonged to an old man that was as enlightened and experienced as his years.

"They went this way." The disembodied voice of a guard yelled.

Merlin and Elaine looked at each with worry, "This way." She told him distinctly, leading them to safety. Holding on to both of them, she lead them up a set of stairs inside the castle that went to the noble chambers. _This one, I think. _She gestured towards one of the doors, "You first," She told Merlin, he nodded at Elaine and entered with the boy in tow. Making sure that there was no guards in sight, she ducked in after them, shutting the door forcibly behind her.

"Elaine, Merlin, have you forgotten how to knock?" Morgana asked staring at them disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry." Elaine told Morgana, smiling sheepishly at her as she caught her breath.

"The guards are after him." Merlin added, nodding at the boy and holding him protectively.

"I didn't know where else to take them." Elaine added.

Morgana stared at them, deep in thought, concern written all over her face. It wasn't until a guard knocked on her door and asked for her, did she spring into action. "Over there." She told them, nodding behind some curtains. Elaine, Merlin, and the boy darted behind them, while she went over to the door.

They pressed themselves against the wall, Merlin and Elaine each holding one of the boy's hands. Unexpectedly the boy started to droop until he was altogether collapsing. Merlin held on to him, letting the boy fall on top of him as they slid down the wall until they were both sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lady." The guard told Morgana, "We're searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way."

Elaine checked the boy's body, wondering what had caused the boy to faint. It wasn't until she saw the symbol on his right collarbone did she consciously hear the guard's words. _Druid boy._

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid." Morgana replied, feigning innocence.

"Best keep the door locked until we find him."

"Of course. Thank you." The door closed then Morgana was abruptly by their side. She went to the boy, watching with clear concern when she saw Merlin's hand with the boy's blood on it. They looked at each with the utmost of worry, wondering what they were going to do.

* * *

They had tied a makeshift bandage around the boy's arm, and we're all sitting in Morgan's room waiting for the boy to wake up. Gwen had left because of her other chores around the castle, but she promised she would come back when she was done. Morgana sat at her table, nibbling on grapes distractedly. Elaine sat next to the boy, braiding and unbraiding a certain section of her hair. Working with her hands while she was worried, usually managed to keep her calm. Merlin was sitting by the window, his gaze focused on the boy while he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

_Oh no, _ Elaine sat up quickly, letting go of her hair. She turned towards Merlin with a furious look. "Merlin!" She whispered shouted, not wanting to wake the boy before he was ready to wake up, but wanting to dislodge Merlin from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He asked unconsciously, not paying any real attention to her.

Elaine stood and went over to him, smacking the back of his head as she did so. "Damn you!"

He jumped up, rubbing the back of his head where she hurt him. "What was that for?" He asked bewildered.

"You made me forget my book." She told him, hitting him again.

"He-Hey!" He managed to dodge the second time, and moved a safe distance away from her. "What are you talking about?"

Elaine followed after him, "My book!" She went to hit him again, but thought better of it. _He already has such little brains, don't want to make them even smaller. _Instead of hitting his head, she lightly punched his arm. "I was reading it on the steps in the courtyard when you made me leave it behind."

"How did I make you leave it?"

"Because you were sneaking around, acting all suspicious with the boy. So I set it down- you know you really need to learn how to look conspicuous. Then the guards were chasing you, and you just had to flash me your blue doe-eyes. Which made me help you and leave my book behind in the process." She told him, preparing to hit him again in frustration.

"I have doe-eyes?" Merlin asked, tilting his head to side, confused and curious by the notion.

Elaine glared at him, and started to hit him repeatedly. "That's what you got out of all that?!"

"No, calm down it was just a book." Merlin told her, grabbing on to her hands to keep her from hitting him anymore.

Elaine pulled out of his grasp, her mouth opened wide. _Just a book? _"Just a book?" She asked incredulous, she then laughed thinking that he was joking. Elaine turned serious again when she realized that he wasn't. "Just a book?!"

He nodded, confused on why she repeated her question. He held his hands in front of him as if he could protect himself from her wrath.

"It's not just a book. It's _the _book. An illuminated manuscript also with a special edition with the artist on the cover. Just a book" She scoffed at the words. Elaine smiled inwardly when she noticed Merlin start to get a glimmer of understanding. "It is Apuleius's _Metamorphoses_. An epic story about a hero who must find a way to become himself. It was my only copy, and I love that book."

Merlin stared at Elaine, looking remorseful. He looked at Morgana for help; she continued to stare at them amused by their behavior.

"What are you waiting for Merlin?" Morgana asked him, a smile tugging at her lips, she had been trying not to laugh. "Go get her book!"

"Yeah, go get it." Elaine repeated, and started pushing him out the door before he could protest. "It's your fault it's all by its lonesome so you're the one that needs to go get it." She told then slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Elaine was sitting next to the druid boy again, running her fingers soothingly through his hair, while Merlin and Morgana watched the courtyard from the window. Gwen had been able to scrounge up some blankets and linens to place behind the curtain in the little alcove so that the boy had something to lay on. Merlin glanced back at the boy worriedly, the execution of the man that was taking care of the boy was happening below.

"People of Camelot," King Uther's speech could be heard from inside Morgana's room, the courtyard of stone could really make the sound carry. "The man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We are still searching for his accomplice," ELaine looked away from the boy and at Merlin while he looked at the boy with an odd sense of wariness. "Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor." Elaine frowned and pulled the boy closer to her, wishing that she could shield him and herself from Uther's words. "Let this serve as a warning to your people."

"You have let your fear of magic turn into hate." The man bravely called out to the king. "I pity you."

Morgan shook her head and turned away from the window, "I can't watch this." She came over to Elaine and the boy, hugging the other side of the boy. Elaine and Morgana shared a look, the same emotions that Elaine was feeling was reflected in Morgana. A mixture of concern, worry, doubt, and a motherly instinct towards the boy. They both flinched when the sound of the axe hitting wood thudded in the room. In the next second, the luxurious window Morgana had, shattered; Elaine and Merlin sharing a look of astonishment.

* * *

Later in the evening, Elaine and Morgana were sitting at her table; Morgana watched the boy sleep while Elaine read her newly found book. There was a knock at the door, it startled Morgana having been used to the quiet. Elaine closed her book and set it on the table as Morgana went over to the door to open it. Merlin entered when she did, a bundled up package tucked under his arm that smelled suspiciously like bread.

"How is he?" Merlin asked as they walked over to then behind the curtain. Elaine watched them before returning back to her book. As she continued to read, Elaine kept listening to them in case she was needed or if she wanted to comment on their conversation.

"He's sleeping," Morgana told Merlin, pulling back the curtain. "He's very pale, I worry he may have lost a lot of blood."

"Has he said anything at all?"

"Nothing," Morgana looked at Merlin. "He won't even tell me his name."

"Give him time," Elaine interjected. "He's been through alot." She frowned, knowing what his situation must feel like. She looked up from her book and at the two looking at Elaine. "He'll talk when he has something to say."

Morgan and Merlin nodded, understanding but still disappointed. Merlin looked at Morgana and leaned awkwardly against the wall; he smiled and scratched his brow embarrassedly. "You know, for a moment there earlier, I thought you were gonna hand us over to the guards."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me." Morgana said, hurt by his lack of trust in her.

"No- no, sorry… Um." Merlin stumbled over himself to repair the fix he got himself into. "I meant, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."

_Way to point out the obvious, Merlin._

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed." Morgana looked away from Merlin and peered at the boy. "What harm has he done anyone?"

"Uther believes he has magic, that makes him guilty." Merlin said, with a hidden undertone that only Elaine could read into.

_Oh Merlin, _Elaine looked at him with pity.

"Uther's wrong," Morgana said with a fierceness that made Elaine and Merlin gawk at her.

"You believe that?" Merlin asked with hopefulness and a faint smile.

"What if magic isn't something you choose?" Morgana asked then lowered her tone. "What if it chooses you?"

Elaine looked at Merlin, wondering how he was taking this. _Exactly as I think he would. _For such a big secret of his, not to mention life threatening one, he is a terrible liar and at hiding his feelings.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana asked with a confused smile.

"Nothing." Merlin said quickly, dropping his foolish look and staring at the ground.

"Why are you helping him?" Morgana asked teasingly, although there was a hint of serious curiosity in it.

Merlin stared at her, and exhaled deeply. "It was a spur of the moment decision."

_Yeah, right, and I'm a monkey's uncle._

Morgana seemed slightly disappointed by his answer and Elaine wasn't surprised when she turned to Elaine with the same question. "Why are you helping the boy, Elaine?"

"Don't have anything better to do." Elaine said sarcastically, a small smile on her face as she looked at them. Morgana saw through her lie and gave her a hardened look causing Elaine pursed her lips. Knowing that she couldn't tell her friend the truth, no matter how much she wanted. It was her burden and she couldn't make the choice to share it with someone who would soon need to make her own choice.

Elaine's eyes darted to Merlin, he was also looking at her like Morgana was. His lips pressed together, and frown lines marring his face. His thoughts were clear on his face, he was wondering what her motives were; why did Elaine make the choice to help him with the boy? Why did she always seem to be there, ready to help? How much did she know? Questions like these were forming in his brain, Elaine's non-answer only further provoking his suspicions of her. They stared at each other and it seemed like Merlin and Elaine were the only ones there in that moment. Their thoughts focused solely on each other, as if they were having their own conversation. She could practically feel his mind racing to figure her out— to understand her, and failing to do so.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Elaine asked Morgana, diverting Merlin's attention off of herself and back to the boy. "He can't stay here."

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people." Morgana said, her eyes shifting between the three of them.

* * *

Later that evening, Elaine was left alone with the boy; Morgana having to go eat dinner with the king, and Merlin having to see his duties as Arthur's servant. Elaine was sitting on the floor next to the Druid boy, combing his hair back with her fingers and reading aloud her book to him, "_Lucius is a fool." _She heard a boy's voice say. Elaine froze, slowly she lowered the book from in front of her face and looked at the boy, he stared up at her from where he was lying next to her leg. Her mouth was open as she proceeded to gape at the boy like a fish.

"You talked." She said dumbly, her eyes moving from the book to the boy then back again. Her thoughts returned to a normal pace and she registered what he said. "Oh- um.. Lucius he just doesn't understand. He's ignorant."

"_Are you?"_

"I like to think that I'm not, I like to learn about things." Elaine chuckled, looking at the illustration in the book. "But I bet I'm better than him, at least."

Elaine looked at the boy, he was giving her a cheeky grin as if he knew something that she didn't. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" She asked, lifting a hand to her cheek and patting her skin to make sure there was nothing on it.

"_No."_

Her eyes widened, her mind stumbling over itself to process what he was doing. "You- You're talking… in my head?

"_I am."_

Elaine fumbled, dropping her book onto the floor. "I should go get Merlin. He'll want to know about this." She told the boy.

"_Elaine, there's no need for you to act like this. We both know that you have experienced odder things than this."_

Elaine frowned, "What are trying to insinuate?" She asked him then quickly got to her feet, heading for the door. "It doesn't matter, I will go get Merlin." She barely got two feet from the alcove when the boy called out for her.

"_Elaine, I need- to speak with you." _The boy said, his voice more strained than before.

She turned her head, seeing him trying to sit up with a painful expression. Elaine hurried to his side, helping him up. "_Don't say anything. Emrys, he already knows. He- He is-" _The boy didn't finish, his eyelids drooping while Elaine held him. She watched as he fell back on unconscious, wondering why he would mention Emrys.

* * *

Morgana and Elaine were anxiously waiting for Merlin to return that night, having told them that his wound was not getting any better, Merlin went to go try to research what to do for the boy. Morgana was making herself sick from worry, she refused to leave the boy's side. There was a knock at the door, Morgana darted over to it and opened it for Merlin. "What took you so long?" She asked him, annoyed with his tardiness, as they rushed over to Elaine and the boy.

"Sorry," Merlin said apologetically. "Once Gaius gets talking about basic anatomy, there's no stopping him."

Elaine chuckled, even with the tension filling the room, she could appreciate a joke. The two observed Merlin as he used a brush to apply a paste on to the wound, peering over his shoulder like two worried mothers. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Morgana asked doubtingly.

"I'm doing my best." Was Merlin's simple reply, they had no choice but to trust that was true.

Morgana wasn't eased by it, but she did believe him. "I'll get you more water."

"_Thank you, Emrys." _Elaine heard the boy say, once again surprising her by the lack of warning.

Merlin paused and looked at the boy in astonishment. "_Emrys? Why do you call me that?"_

Assuming that Merlin didn't know Elaine could hear their conversation, she decided to keep out of it. Quieting her mind like she was taught, making sure that there wasn't any thoughts that could be heard by them.

"_Among my people, that is your name."_

"_You know who I am? How?"_

The boy's eyes went to Elaine, their quiet intensity caused Merlin to look at her too. "_We both know who you are."_

Elaine leaned back against the stone wall, contemplating the boy. He was smart, she would give him that, obviously his teacher was a well versed man. Her thoughts quieted when she noticed Merlin staring at her with his suspicious look again. Merlin turned his eyes to the boy, assuming, and rightly so, that Elaine wouldn't answer his questions. "_How?" _He asked again in louder tone. "Speak to me!" He whispered, but, once more, the boy had fallen unconscious.

"I don't know if he can't speak, or if he's just too scared to." Morgana said sadly, returning to the alcove and breaking the hidden tension.

Elaine got her to her feet and backed away from them, wanting to ease herself away from Merlin and put to rest any of his suspicions he has. She wasn't sure if he had come to any conclusions, but Merlin was no simpleton and it was matter of when not if that he would figure it all out. She feared it: afraid of his reaction, whether he would understand her then forgive her. Mostly she feared what she was hiding, and if her fear would make her do something Elaine would regret.

Merlin continued to stare at the boy, a frustrated look in his frowning face. He stood up abruptly, "There's nothing more I can do. Come get me if there's any change." He told Morgana. "I have to go, Gaius will get suspicious." He strode away from them, giving a quick glance as he walked past her. His look suggesting a hidden message that Elaine could not decipher.

Before the door could fully shut behind him, Elaine was giving Morgana a poor excuse about she too had to leave. She peered down the hall outside of Morgana's room, watching as Merlin disappeared down one of the corners in the opposite directions of his and Gaius' quarters. Without a second thought, Elaine followed after him, making sure that her shoes made only the softest of sounds on the stone floor. He led her through many different halls and staircases; Elaine began to wonder if Merlin even knew where he was going or if he was just wandering. They almost got caught when Merlin led them past a room full of guards searching for the druid boy.

Elaine was standing at the top of a large, gated staircase when she lost Merlin. Although there were no windows to prove whether she was right, Elaine felt that they were far beneath the castle. Torches no longer lit the hall, having ended a few places back, and the darkness ahead of her made it impossible to tell where Merlin had gone. Her eyes darted around as instantaneously she heard his voice say, "Why are you following me?" Two gold orbs flashed, a torch was lit and revealed Merlin standing several steps down the staircase. His long legs carried him up it, bringing him to Elaine as she fought to contain her shock at his appearance.

"Merlin, you scared me!" Elaine said in a hushed voice, putting a hand to her heart to feign astonishment.

Merlin didn't fall for her evading of his question, "Elaine. You didn't answer my question." He said, stepping around her with his gaze scanning her body.

"I wasn't following you. I- I wanted to talk to you." She told him, turning her nose up at his suspicious gaze. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not if that was the truth." Merlin told her, "Though I suppose this is good, I have questions for you."

"Oh, well- I don't- Now probably isn't the best time." Elaine told him sheepishly, stepping away from him. Her plan on finding out what Merlin had been doing was back-firing, the very thing she was trying to avoid was now being served up to her.

"Why haven't you told Uther about my magic?" Merlin asked her, his voice harsh, but his eyes showed he was honestly confused by it.

"Oh- not going to start with any easy questions. No?" He continued to stare at her, "Okay. That's fine. Well… um- why haven't I told the King about your magic… huh. Well…"

"Your stalling." Merlin said bluntly, clearly not amused by it either.

Elaine blushed furious, "I'm- wha? No… psh-" She stammered, waving her hand melodramatically at Merlin. "Please. You think that I'm-" She stopped when she noticed the look Merlin was giving her. "Okay, fine."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, Elaine's behavior somewhat surprising him, though he was mostly frustrated by it.

Elaine exhaled a large breath of air, she could handle this or at least she told herself she could handle this. Whether she believed it or not was a different story. "I like you Merlin. I like your head and your neck is fine too. It would be a shame to see them be detached from each other."

Merlin's eyes widened, his right right rubbed at his neck uncomfortably. "Is that the only reason?" He asked, his voice no longer as strong as before.

"I also don't agree with Uther's laws against magic. I think he is a tyrant that loses his head when someone says the word magic."

"Oh." Merlin said and looked away from her, hiding the disappointment in his eyes, but unable to in his voice.

"Was that not the answer you wanted?"

"Well- no it's not." Merlin said a little too frankly, he hurried to correct himself. "I- well, I kind of thought that- well, you might have other motives for it." He said vaguely, though the look he was giving her very clearly implied something magical.

"Hmm." Elaine hummed noncommittally, "Any other questions? I suppose we should get them all out now since I'm in such a sharing mood." She said sarcastically, half expecting him to pull out a list of questions from his pocket.

Merlin nodded, not realizing that she evading. "How did you find out about my magic? Gaius said you figured it out and confronted him about it. He also said that we can trust you with it." He said very confused by it, Merlin didn't understand why Gaius seemed to think so strongly that Elaine would be helpful with Merlin's destiny.

Elaine smiled, "You're not a very very good liar or sneak."

"Oh, that's true." Merlin grimaced and started gesturing, "I start sweating, my throat closes up, I just become this mess."

"You should probably work on that." Elaine said, his behavior causing her to grin.

Merlin smiled back, but it faded when he turned serious again. "Why does Gaius trust you?" He stammered, "Not that you have shown to be untrustworthy, but he wasn't upset at all when he told me that you knew."

Elaine sighed, she glanced away from Merlin and rubbed chin nervously. "Well, he trusts me because he has known me since I was a child and he knows many things about me."  
"Like what?"

"I- um… Merlin, that isn't really-"

"Elaine, do you have magic?" Merlin interjected, his frustration with how she had been dancing around his questions causing him to strike out.

"Merlin," Elaine said dejectedly. "It's not-"

"It's a yes or no question, Elaine." Merlin said, flabbergasted by how Elaine could choose to dance around even this question. Becoming even more suspicious on her motives to refuse answering.

Elaine blew out a puff of breath, glaring at Merlin underneath her eyelashes. "It's not as simple as that."

Merlin stepped towards her, raising the torch above their heads so the flame wouldn't be in their faces."Can you do a spell?"

"Merlin-" Elaine refused to look away from his eyes, she spoke as if it was out of her hands, that the truth couldn't be expressed in simple words.

He continued, knowing by her tone that she about to answer his last question with another vague answer. "What did the boy mean when he was talking about you? What did he mean about me?"

Elaine scrunched up her face, "How should I know?"

"Do you have magic?!" Merlin yelled, his feelings breaking from how he had been trying to keep them bottled. She had been doing enough avoiding of the question, a part of him knew that she had been avoiding this long before he had confronted her about it.

Elaine's eyes darted around desperately as if searching for an escape or a threat. Her eyes met Merlin's, the fire's light dancing in the blue irises. "Yes," She answered quietly, her voice hoarse from her turbulent emotions.

Merlin stepped back from her, confusion written over his face. "What?"

"That's what you've been dying to know isn't it? That's what you been trying to figure out? What you been hoping for?" The words were formed as questions, but Elaine asked them as if she already knew the answer. A resounding yes.

"Now look who's asking the questions." Merlin said, having the audacity to be cheeky in this moment, a small smile lifting up the corner of his mouth.

Elaine tilted her head to the side, trying to keep her face angry so that he would think that she wasn't amused. "Seriously?"

"How come you been trying to keep this a secret? You know about my magic," Merlin asked, his smile growing. "I would never tell Uther is that's what you're afraid of."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Elaine asserted. "I just-" She said deeply, "I don't like to talk about it."

"Why not?" Merlin asked astounded, "This is great news. Now we can use both of our magic-"

"No!" Elaine interrupted vehemently, fear flaring in her eyes. She hurried to hide it from Merlin, it would only cause more questions. "I don't use my magic for any circumstance."

Merlin's eyes scrunched up in confusion, "Why? You can do it around me, I already promised that that I won't tell anyone about it."

"It's not that, Merlin." Elaine shook her head, "Look, I just… don't use it. My magic is not meant to be used."

"Magic isn't bad, Elaine." Merlin told her gently, assuming that she thought it was.

"I know, it's a tool. Like a sword is not evil, but it's not good either. It's.. It depends on the wielder, and when I wield it… bad things happen."

"Elaine-"

"This is not something you can change, Merlin. I have accepted it, now you must too." Elaine told him; when he didn't argue with her, a breath of air escaped from between her lips. Feeling relieved that the subject of her magic was settled. "What are you doing down here anyways?" Elaine asked, glancing behind him at the dark stairs that led downward.

Merlin grinned mischievously, "Want to find out?" He took her hand and led her towards the stairs, his torch casting light on the steps.

"Can't you just tell me?" Elaine asked, feeling apprehensive about the dark tunnel. She usually made it a rule her herself to avoid dark tunnels that led to who knows where.

"This not something you can explain. It's something you have to show." Merlin told her cheekily. "I came down here to speak with something."

"Something?"

* * *

Merlin and Elaine reached the bottom of the stairs and entered an opening to what was an enormous cavern that seemed to stretch forever, the ends of it not being within sight. Out of nowhere, there was a loud roar; it caused Elaine to jump, trip over her feet, and fall back on to her butt. _Holy mother of all things holy! _Merlin tried to hide his own fright at the appearance of the dragon by appearing annoyed by it. Elaine scrambled to her feet as she watched a large, golden dragon climb its way on the side of the cave. Elaine took a step behind Merlin, using him as a shield, when the dragon continued to get closer.

"Do you have to do that?" Merlin asked, regaining his composure and giving the dragon a disapproving look. "You scared the life out of me." He looked at Elaine, cowering behind him. "Uh… us." He corrected himself, Elaine straightening her back to appear less affected by the giant lizard with wings.

The dragon moved away from the rock wall, and flew to what was a small mountain that overlooked the perch Merlin and Elaine were standing upon. It crouched down, now level with the two and most of its bulk hidden, so that they could have a conversation without feeling threatened. "The young warlock," The dragon said disinterestedly, his voice distinguishing him as a male dragon. He spared Elaine a glance, "You brought a guest. How sweet."

Merlin frowned, "Her name is Elaine." He corrected the dragon, irritated with him.

Elaine slapped Merlin's arm, "Don't tell him my name." She whispered harshly, she didn't want the scary beast to her know her name.

"Elaine-"

"Quit saying it!"

"Enough," The dragon said yawning, revealing the gigantic and sharp teeth attached to his jaws. "I'm not here to be shown as entertain nor to listen to children squabble."

"Children?" Elaine repeated offended. _Who does he think- nevermind, scary dragon can call me whatever he wants as long as he doesn't eat me._

"You're right, that's not why we are here." Merlin said, ignoring Elaine and giving her a look to calm down.

The dragon seemed to purse his lips, "Yes." He said sounding the word out slowly. "No doubt, you're here about the druid boy."

"How did you know?" Merlin asked surprised.

"Like you, I hear him speak."

"Why does he call me Emrys?"

"Because that is your name."

"I'm pretty sure my name is Merlin, always has been." Merlin quipped, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Elaine stifled a chuckle, Merlin being mouthy to a dragon had its perks.

"You have many names."

"Do I?" Merlin asked doubtingly, "How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids."

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read." The dragon replied condescendingly, looking down his snout at them.

"Written?" Elaine asked confused, stepping out from behind Merlin to look at him clearly. "Are we talking about the same Merlin here? I don't think there is anything written about this guy."

"Oh- um… actually, there is this whole thing written about me." Merlin told her awkwardly, he waved his hand around. "I have a destiny to save Arthur-"

"-The Once and Future King." The Dragon added, his seriousness causing Elaine to laugh.

"Once and Future King? Who came up with that name?" Elaine asked with forced disbelief, a fake smile growing on to her face.

"Elaine, try to be serious." Merlin spoke, rolling his eyes.

"Ooookay," Elaine said, drawing out the word then realizing that she was laying it a bit too thickly, she straightened her shoulders. "Go on, about the druid boy." She prompted the dragon.

The dragon stared at the girl, his gaze intimidating Elaine to step back behind Merlin again. Slowly his dark eyes moved from Elaine to Merlin, his intimidating gaze causing even Merlin to shrink away. "You should not protect this boy."

"Why? He has magic." Merlin reminded the dragon, shocked and confused by what the dragon said. He reached behind him and took Elaine's hand, "He's just like me." He argued strongly, his gesture implying a 'we' not a 'me'.

"You and the boy are as different as day and night." The dragon said in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Heed my words, Merlin." The dragon told him with finality, and flew away from his perch.

"Why should I not protect him?" Merlin yelled, trying to get his voice heard over the beat of the dragon's wings.

"Does he always do this?" Elaine asked him, the both of them watching the form of the dragon fade away. She frowned at the floor, since she could no longer direct her anger at the stupid beast.

"Usually."

"What are we going to do?" Elaine asked him, her eyes going to their conjoined hands, a small smile playing with her lips. A piece of her, and she would deny it to her grave if anyone pointed it out, was immensely happy that she was a part of a 'we'.

"I don't know."

* * *

The next morning, Elaine met up with Merlin on the way to Morgana's. _And by that, I mean I waited, since the sun went up, outside of Morgana's chambers for Merlin so that we could decide what to do. _When Merlin saw Elaine, he shook his head, signalling that he didn't want to talk about it.

Merlin knocked on the door, "It's us." He called through the door in a hushed voice.

They heard footsteps from the other side of the door, Gwen opened it a second later. Elaine and Merlin entered the room, the three of them going straight to the Druid boy's side. "How is he?" Merlin asked, standing a step away from the rest of them.

"He's getting weaker," Morgana told him in a tone that sounded as if she was blaming Merlin for it. She continued to wipe at the boy's head with a wet cloth. "What you did yesterday hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help."

Merlin sighed and shifted uncomfortably, the thought of telling Gaius obviously gave him distress. Elaine pursed her lips and looked at the boy; telling Gaius seemed like a horrible idea, but letting the boy suffer or even die seemed way worse.

"After all you've done, you can't give up now." Morgana pleaded with Merlin, "Please. If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die."

"Okay," Merlin reluctantly agreed, exhaling a long breath and rushing off to fetch Gaius. _Hopefully Gaius will help us because there's nothing else we can do for the child._

Merlin returned moments later with a very disapproving Gaius; he was giving the adolescents scolding looks, though Gwen and ELaine were also getting looks of surprise along with disappointment. He went to the boy, kneeling beside him and examining his body. "I will treat the boy," Gaius told them, his eyes on Merlin. "But as soon as he is well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him." Elaine and Gwen shared an equally concerned look at his words. _We already know this, but it doesn't make it any easier we are reminded of it._

Gaius continued helping the boy and removed the bandage covering his wound. "Well, one thing we know for certain."

"What's that?" Merlin asked, biting his thumb.

"You're no physician." Gaius said teasingly, turning his head to look back at Merlin.

Elaine laughed quietly, garnering a look from Morgana; she patted Merlin's back amiably as Merlin gave Gaius an exasperated look.

* * *

The four of them stood in the market attempting to look nonchalantly by standing in one of the stalls. They observed the guards as they searched everyone and everything for the Druid boy. "The guards are searching everyone leaving the town." Elaine said hopelessly, _we are never going to be able to sneak the boy out of here._

"There is another way out." Merlin told them, drawing all of their attention. "There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

"No, it's too dangerous." Morgana said with an air of finality. "I'll do it."

"I'm good with secret doors and things.." Merlin stammered, protesting against Morgana doing it as Elaine scrunched up her face at his words.

"If you get caught, Uther will execute you." Morgana said in a logical tone. "The boy's my responsibility, I'll smuggle him out of the castle."

"She's got a point," Elaine agreed with Morgana. "She's the only one that could get out of this alive."

Gwen chuckled and nudged Elaine, "You could try to hide your optimism."

Elaine gasped dramatically, "Was that sarcasm? My sweet Gwen, I do believe I am rubbing off of you."

Merlin still seemed doubtful of the prospect, Morgana giving Elaine and Gwen looks that showed her disapproval of their joking around at this time. "You'll need the key for the door." Merlin told Morgana, not protesting anymore.

"Who has it?"

"Arthur."

* * *

Gwen was helping Mergana get ready for tonight while they were waiting for Merlin in Morgana's chambers. The boy and Elaine were sitting on the floor watching the two girls; the boy's color had returned. "It will have to do." Morgana looked apologetically at Gwen, "I feel I have put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about t. I'm sorry."

"I know how it feels to face the threat of execution," Gwen said causing Elaine to look away from them, disappointed in herself for that ever happening. "And I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Before Morgana could reply, there was a knock at the door. "It's Merlin." They could hear his voice say.

Gwen went to the door to let Merlin in while Morgana came over to Elaine and the boy. She knelt down, "We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Elaine frowned at Morgana, while she wanted to help the boy as much she did, she knew the power in promises and failing to keep them didn't pan out well. She also didn't have much faith in their plan, it had too much holes in it.

Merlin stopped next Morgana and held out the key to her, "Are you ready?"

Morgana nodded and stood, "The keys?" She asked checking to make sure, taking them from Merlin.

"Yeah. The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory." Merlin instructed.

"We'll pack you some food and water for the journey." Elaine told Morgana, nodding at Gwen and standing up off of the floor.

"Be careful." Gwen told Morgana, squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

"I hope they're okay," Gwen fretted as she and Elaine packed Morgana's supplies for her journey with the boy. The three of them had arrived at Gwen's home not to long ago, Morgana and the boy were due to arrive at any minute. "Morgana really cares about this boy. I've never seen her like this with anyone."

"I'm sure she just wants to protect him." Merlin said soothingly, rolling a fruit between his hands.

"Hmm," Gwen hummed as a form of agreement, but she didn't seem as convinced.

Merlin looked at Elaine for help, but she shook her head, signaling to him that his lies were still terrible and she wasn't about to help him. _Seriously you think he would have learned by now, or at least have gotten better at it._

Elaine's thoughts were interrupted when the citadel's warning bells began to ring. They looked at each with worry then at the front door, half expecting or half hoping that the duo would enter at any time now. They didn't, and as the seconds went by they grew more worried.

Merlin went over to the door, cracked it open so that he could look out into the street to watch for Morgana. Gwen was pacing by the fireplace; Elaine stood by the table, her hands gripping on to the wood with her face devoid of expression. Her eyes watching Gwen pace.

"They're coming," Merlin said abruptly, startling them and bringing relief at the same time. He opened the door for them and shut it quickly once they entered. "There's enough food for three days." Gwen told Morgana as Elaine helped Morgana put on the bag.

"Your horse is fed and watered." Merlin said, "I'll take you to it."

"No," Morgana argued hurriedly. "There's no point in all of us risking our lives."

"What about you?' Gwen asked concerned, reminding Morgana that there was risk for her too.

"I'm the king's ward. I'll take my chances."

"Morgana-" Gwen started to say before Morgana interrupted her.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you."

Elaine frowned, she didn't like it, but the logic was sound and Morgana was as stubborn as Arthur. They would waste too much time arguing about it also. "Then you must go." Elaine told her firmly, looking at Merlin and Gwen to silence their disagreements. Her eyes went to the small boy, a smile garnering on to her face, quickly she hugged the boy before handing him over to Morgana. "Take care of him."

Morgana nodded, "I will." She acknowledged Gwen and Merlin with a tilt of her head then rushed out of the door, pulling the boy along with her. The boy looked back at Merlin and Elaine, "_Goodbye Emrys. Take care of each other."_

* * *

By the next morning, Elaine had been able to get word from the guards that Morgana and the boy had been captured. The boy was being held in the dungeon and waiting for an execution that was to take place the following morning.

"It took me forever to find you." A voice called out from behind Elaine, the gangly boy climbing out on to the wall walk.

"Merlin," Elaine said tiredly. "I should have known."

"That I would come find you?" He clarified, sitting next to Elaine on the ground far from the embrasure. He could only see the forest peeking out from behind the stone work, all of Camelot being blocked by the crenulations.

"Yeah," Elaine said then blushed furiously when she accidently sniffled. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin on them, turning her face from Merlin. "You know Merlin, usually when someone goes to an isolated place, it generally means that they want to be left alone." She muttered, because she was refusing to look at him, as if her not acknowledging would cause him to disappear, Elaine felt rather than saw his goofy smile.

"Generally yes, but you're not like normal people."

Elaine fought herself from smiling by pressing her lips against her skirt. "How can you make a joke? I thought I asked Gwen to give you the news."

"She did, I spoke with Morgana. She plans on helping the boy escape."

"We lost the battle," Elaine said bitterly, although she thought she was being realistic and not deluding herself. "Morgana just doesn't know when to say enough." She murmured more to herself than to Merlin.

"I think she does," Merlin replied, his hand hesitantly reached towards Elaine but he was unable to actually touch her. "She is saying enough to what Uther has been doing for the last twenty years. You got to admire her for her courage."

"Courage is for fools."

"I agreed to help her."

Elaine sighed and rested her forehead against her knees, "Of course you did." She rolled her eyes. "And why are you telling me this?"

"I thought-" Merlin stuttered, taken aback by her pessimism. He hadn't seen her like this before, he knew she was sarcastic and usually made negative comments, but he thought it was an act or defense mechanism. "I need your help. I thought you would want to."

Elaine looked at Merlin, her red eyes causing him to wince. "And if we get caught? We are not Uther's wards, he will not let us off with a warning. You are a servant, and I'm- I'm nothing to him. He will kill us. And I can't let myself die like my parents. I won't give him the satisfaction of it." She told Merlin vehemently, blinking furiously at the tears gathering in her eyes. "Can you guarantee our safety, Merlin? If we get caught, who will break us out?"

Merlin stood up, "I understand." He said in a quiet voice, "I'll tell them that you won't help."

Elaine sighed, "Don't do that." She said, also standing up, her hands clenched into fists with her nails digging into her palms. "I'm going to help you."

Merlin gaped at her, "Wha- what?" He asked, confused by the turn of events.

"Did I stutter?' She asked sarcastically. "I'm going to help you. King Uther would have us killed if he finds out about his, but that wouldn't matter anyways." She looked at Merlin firmly, believing that she wasn't brave by doing this. "Because I couldn't live with myself if I let this happen without me." Elaine dusted off her dress, setting her chin as she strode past Merlin. "And close your mouth, we don't need you catching any flies."

Merlin quickly shut his mouth, a grin contouring it. "You're nothing like I thought you were."

_And you are nothing like I thought Emrys is supposed to be. _"Thanks, and you're not as stupid as you look." Elaine said in her sardonic voice, rolling her eyes heavenward. "So what's our first move?"

"We need to see the dragon."

* * *

"I need to know why you told us not protect the boy the boy!" Merlin shouted at the lounging dragon pretending to be asleep.

The dragon raised his head, "You seek my counsel, and yet you choose to ignore it." He chided them, looking down at the two.

"You haven't given us any evidence as to why we shouldn't," Elaine explained, crossing his arms in front of her.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny." The dragon said frankly in the vaguest way possible.

"What does he have to do with my destiny?" Merlin asked nonplused, "You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."

"Then you have the answer you seek."

_That doesn't make- oh… _It felt like there was sudden bad taste in her mouth, Elaine making a sour expression at this revelation.

"You're telling me, that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" Merlin asked, he seemed a lot calmer about this than Elaine; she looked like she was about to blow.

"It seems that is up to you." The dragon said in his cool and collected voice.

"No, you can't know that for certain."

"You have it in your power to prevent evil."

Elaine suddenly burst into laughter, earning a reproachful look from the dragon. "This is ridiculous!" She yelled, "He's just a boy! He is not some "great evil" that is going to hurt Arthur. There is no such thing as destiny."

The dragon made a sound that sounded a lot like a growl causing Elaine to take a step back, "I'd be careful if I were you." He told her menacingly.

Merlin held his hand in front of Elaine, "No, she's right. There must be another way. The future isn't set in stone."

"You must let the boy die." The dragon said in an unyielding and commanding tone, _which is pretty much his only tone._

Merlin stared at the dragon, a sense of awareness and realization coming into his eyes that Elaine didn't particularly like. There was a sort of informal agreement that passed between him and the dragon in that second, and afterwards Merlin left the large cavern without another word spoken.

"Merlin, listen I know what you might be think, but trust me it's a bad idea." Elaine said, trying to reason with him as she trailed after him. "Merlin!" She said sharply when he didn't make any acknowledgement of her. "Listen to me!"

Merlin stopped and turned around, facing Elaine with a look that showed how much he was weighing over this decision. His eyes causing Elaine to stop mid-stride. "You asked for my help, and I granted it to you. So that means I'm going to give you advice, and you will listen to my opinion before you decide to make some decision based off of something a dragon told you." She took a steadying breath, "We should help this boy. Only me, you, and scaly-face back there have to know about this destiny or whatever. The two of us can get the boy and with Morgana's help, he'll be safe away from Camelot for good. No one else has to know. It will be-"

"Arthur knows," Merlin told her, wincing when her jaw dropped.

Elaine frowned doubtfully, "Prince Arthur, son of King Uther, is going to help us save a Druid boy?" She clarified.

"Yes."

"What?!"

"Morgana persuaded him."

Elaine facepalmed, a long tired sigh escaping from her mouth; she waited until she got her anger under control before she said anything else. "And why would you let her involve him?"

"Nobody "let"s Morgana do anything."

Elaine paced down the corridor to Merlin, muttering words that were too incoherent for Merlin, but they sounded a lot like curses. She shoved her finger in his face, causing him to move his head back to keep his face being poked. "You listen to me right now, Merlin, and you listen good. You have to help us save this boy. If not for the boy or for me, then for Prince Arthur. We will not be having him risk his neck for magic and then get it hurt if Uther catches them. Then where would you be with this so called destiny?"

Merlin nodded quickly, "Okay." He agreed in a quiet voice.

"So what's the plan?"

"Arthur will get the boy, I get a grappling hook and meet Arthur at the locked gate that blocks their exit. I will have Arthur horse to help me remove it, then Arthur will use the horse to get the boy to his people."

Elaine nodded, _it's not a bad plan, but not foolproof either. _Morgana couldn't be a part of the plan, she already got caught once. Uther probably had a dozen guards assigned just to her. "Okay, I can get the grappling hook. You get the horse and we'll meet by the gate."

"You're going to go through with this?"

"I've already promised that I was going to help, I'm not going to go back on my word just because scaly-face said that something is written about a destiny." She told him in a hard tone, she laid her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't either."

* * *

Night had already fallen and the moon was high over-head by the time Merlin met with Elaine. Her dark green cloak was wrapped tight around her small body to prevent the cold from seeping in. The last thing she wanted was to catch a cold from the chilly autumn air. _I'd be just my luck, save a boy from death and the universe would give me a cold._

"Merlin!" Elaine whispered sharply, when she heard the thud of hoofbeats and footsteps. "About time you got here."

Merlin strode over to Elaine, leading Arthur's horse behind him. "Sorry, there was a… um… hold up."

"Second thoughts." Elaine said plainly, she pursed her lips and led the way to the gate where they were to meet Arthur.

"Yeah," Merlin admitted. "How'd you know?"

"Please," Elaine scoffed and waved her hand. "I know everything."

Merlin snorted, but didn't say anything to rebuke her. He knew all too well that she could throw a mean punch.

They reached the gate without a hitch, though they had to duck behind some odd places whenever guards would get too close. Merlin went over to the bars and held on to them with his hands, "Hey." He called quietly, getting Prince Arthur's and the boy's attention.

Arthur whirled around, a look that could kill sat on his face and pointed it directly at Merlin. "Where the hell have you been?"

"We had trouble getting out of the castle."

"We?" Prince Arthur repeated then noticed Elaine standing sheepishly behind Merlin. He scrutinized her and looked back at Merlin, his eyes clearly questioning as to why she was there. The echoing steps of the guards farther down interrupted him from saying anything about Elaine. "Get this grate off. They're coming." He commanded.

Elaine handed the hook over to Merlin and he attached it to the gate, they pulled on to the rope with all of their strength; it creaked before it suddenly gave way, popping off of its hinges.

As Merling lead Arthur to the horse, Elaine followed them and held on to the boy's shoulder. "Here," She whispered quietly to the boy and handed him a small package wrapped in cloth. The boy gave her an uncertain look as he took the gift. "It's the book… from earlier… You never got to finish it." She said, a blush coming to her cheeks. "But um- now you can. If you can read it- can you read? Um- if not I'm sure someone can teach you. Druids usually can read. It's one of my favorites so I'm sure you'll like it. Or well… I hope so." Elaine babled, the boy giving her a warm smile that made one grown on her face. He held the book close to his chest as Merlin lifted him on to the saddle with Arthur.

"If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip." Prince Arthur told Merlin, he looked at the both of them as they backed away from his horse. "You better make yourselves scarce, or they'll execute you in his place." He looked at Elaine, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something more to her.

"_Goodbye Emrys,"_ The boy spoke, looking at them with his unnerving blue eyes. "_Thank you for everything. Someday, we'll all meet again."_

* * *

The next day, Elaine was lounging in the library, the afternoon light making her sleepy. She was leaning back in her chair with her feet propped upon on to Geoffrey's desk. She had long forgotten about her chores with the books, and had opted instead for a good nap. "Ahem," A voice said, clearing his throat in front of the desk and snapping Elaine out of her dozing. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, not paying any attention to who it was.

"What d'you want?" She asked tiredly, closing her eyes again and crossing her arms tighter across her chest.

"I came here to thank you," A distinctively male voice then added bitterly. "Lady Elaine."

Elaine winced and cracked open an eyelid, the voice being put to a face. "Prince Arthur, keep coming to talk to me and I might actually begin to think that you care."

Arthur frowned and looked around, "You know I do care about you." He told her annoyed by how she was acting. "That's why I'm here."

Elaine chuckled and stood up from the chair, she laid her hands on the desk and leaned forward towards Arthur. "So you're not here to thank me?' She mocked him, giving him a look that was asking for trouble.

"No." Arthur said, giving her a scolding look with his lips pursed. "I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't have gotten involved."

Elaine laughed in his face, "Are you joking?"

Arthur glared at her sullenly, "No, I'm not. This is dangerous things and you could get hurt, or worse-"

"That's rich considering you are in the midst of danger right next to me." Elaine argued, coming around the desk to get closer to him.

"Elaine-" Arthur said exasperatedly, facing her and having to look down at her.

"No." Elaine said, and poked his chest with her fore-finger. "Did you tell Merlin to not get involved?" She didn't wait for him to answer, knowing that his answer was 'no'. "You have no right to do this."

"I'm… your Prince. Your safety of my concern. "

"Wrong, you're my prince meaning that _your _safety is my concern. "

"Elaine, I made Phillip a promise."

Elaine glowered at him, "You are not my brother. There is no promise. He isn't here to keep it and I don't need you to."

Prince Arthur hesitated, "You can't blame him for what happened. It was a tragic accident." He tried reminding, not knowing that the truth was something else entirely.


	9. Chapter 8: Excalibur

_**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late, education is a bitch(Excuse my language for those that care). I have finals next week which means that these past two weeks have been nothing but review packets. *insert sarcastic whoo* (Plus I have been stalking the Shadowhunters tag on tumblr for info about that upcoming tv series because I am a major Mortal Instruments fan and pretty much a fan of all of Casandra Clare's books. So that has been taking a lot of my time too.) Good news is that next week is finals so that means more time to write, because less time is spent in school. Also, I never study for anything because I am an exceptional test taker. I'm the nerd in the back of the class that aces all the tests and has more A's than friends. I do have friends though, don't pity me. Anyways, I feel like I just took a wrong turn down the story of my life, so read this chapter for Elaine's. {Do all author's notes ramble like mine? I think that they don't...? Correct me if I'm wrong.}**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

A field filled with the greenest of wild grass and beautiful white daisies invaded Elaine's senses as she walked inbetween the flowers, her barefeet sinking into the soil. The crisp smell of the air filled her nose as a steady breeze blew towards her. The alluring hills never seemed to end, the moor continuing farther than her eye could see. The picturesque scene caused Elaine such happiness that a child-like laugh bubbled out of her, breaking into a run with her swelling amount of energy. A feeling coming over her that made her sure that all she would have to do is jump and she would be flying.

Nestled between the hills, Elaine found a boy that should have been six years her senior, instead they seemed to be the same age. The two adolescents were so similar in looks with the same face, stature, and sapphire blue eyes. The only thing that made them distinguishable was their hair. Elaine's was long, straight, and blonde; He had short, curly brunette hair that was brushed to the side due to his nervous twitch.

Elaine wasted no time and threw her arms around his neck, she had recognised him as soon as her eyes were on him. "Phillip!" She yelled in his ear, capturing him in a tight hug.

When she didn't feel his arms return her embrace, she reluctantly pulled away to gage what was wrong. His face was clouded in confusion, as if she was a foreign object that he had only seen once before. "Don't you recognise me? It's Elaine."

Phillip continued to stare with blank eyes, "I knew an Elaine once. You are not her. She was kind and happy."

Elaine gaped at him, she refused to acknowledge the heat in her eyes at his cruel words. "Why would you say that? You're-" Reality came crashing down upon her, Elaine reeled back from the unseen force as her heart felt like it was being broken like once before. "You're dead." She whispered quietly to remind herself, Phillip paid no heed to her words.

"Who's that?" Phillip asked out of curiosity, his eyes pointed at a figure on a distant hill. Elaine didn't listen to him, her hearing was affected in the same way it would be if she was under water.

The happiness she had felt in the beginning was gone, her thoughts were focused on trying to keep down the depressing emotions trying to claw their way up her throat. Phillip touched her hand, the tender way his fingers touched hers made her remember the last time they had touched. That memory led to what drove them apart from each other. "You died," She said with a cold tone, not directed at him, but herself. "Because of me."

"Elaine," He had his sad eyes directed at her and she remembered the way his eyes used to look at her and would have made her do anything for him. "We're not alone."

Elaine tilted her head to the side; she could see his lips moving, but the sound was indistinguishable to the ringing in her ears.

He gripped her hand tighter, the strong touch causing the bubble covering her ears to pop. "Get behind me." He said forcefully, as he stepped forward to shield her behind his broad shoulders.

His movements caused her to turn her body and she noticed the dark figure striding towards them. Elaine felt a cold shiver of fear crawl along her spine, a black knight was approaching him; he wore a tattered black cloak and his armor was marred from many battles. She tugged on Phillip's arm, "We need to go. He has a dark power, I can feel it."

"Stay behind me." Phillip commanded resolutely, she couldn't remember what he was wearing before, but it definitely wasn't the chainmail he was wearing now. He pulled his sword out of its scabbard and pointed it towards the approaching creature. "I have power too," He told her, his stature and tone reflecting the arrogance known in his family.

"No," Elaine argued, and continued to tug on him despite his stubbornness. "Dark magic, he has it. We need to leave." She repeated, growing more desperate as fear surrounded her heart.

Phillip looked at Elaine with an excited gleam in his eyes, "You have magic. We're stronger, we can do anything together. Remember? You said that."

"He's stronger," Elaine sobbed, as tears that she had been holding back were finally bursting past the dam she had built. "We can't do this. I remember, but I was wrong." She tugged harder and pulled him around to face her, "You died because of me- because I thought I was strong and you needed me to be strong. I wasn't strong enough for you. I had to watch you die! Do you remember that? Because I can't forget it!"

Phillip smiled sadly, "No, you're wrong. I pushed you too hard, it wasn't your fault." He turned towards the black knight, the creature was a few yards away and had already drawn its sword. Phillip's face had gone disturbingly calm, as his eyes filled with utter misery. "You need to go, Elaine. You're not meant to be here."

"Come with me, I can't lose you again." Elaine begged, latching on his arm again as she implored him to listen to her. "He'll kill you."

"Elaine," Phillip said with a look that made her heart feel like it was being squeezed from the inside and had her gasping for a breath. "You've always been the smarter one, you should know that you can only die once."

"Phillip-"

There was a sudden whoosh of air being sliced as a longsword separated Elaine from Phillip. When it was gone, she grabbed onto Phillip, refusing to let go of him again.

"Leave now! You have to let me go!" He yelled at her, he used his sword to block another hit of the dark knight's sword. When she shook her head, Phillip shoved her away from them, his face consumed by fury when the blow had been aimed at her.

Elaine staggered back from the force of his push and she watched as the landscape tilted as she fell backwards. Time slowed in that moment, she was forced to watch as the knight's sword sliced into Phillip's side. The scene strikingly familiar to the one that had haunted her for the past five years. Instead of hitting the grass as expected, the ground opened and swallowed her entirely.

Elaine woke up from her dream gasping for breath, her eyes darting around with fright; they searched for something, what she couldn't remember. The moon shining through her window casted an eerie white glow in her room, glinting on the wet spots on her pillow. Elaine turned over and pulled the blanket closer, she couldn't remember what had caused her to wake up so forcefully or what she had been dreaming about. She snuggled her head closer to the pillow, not really hearing the crinkling of paper as she did. The memory of seeing an achingly familiar mischievous grin made her assume that it had been about the one person she detested to dream about. _Phillip._

* * *

"Do you solemnly swear, to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions, according to the statutes, customs, and laws, laid down by your forbears?" King Uther's loud voice stated, his face glowing with pride as he looked down at his son kneeling before him.

"I do, Sire." Prince Arthur's solemn voice affirmed.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

"I do, Sire."

"Do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" King Uther asked, holding forward the Royal Scepter.

Prince Arthur took hold of it, "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its people." His young yet distinctly strong voice asserted in the throne room.

King Uther let go of the scepter and turned around to lift up the crown resting on a red velvet pillow. "Now, being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." He gently placed the circlet on Arthur's head, crowning him then joining the room in applause.

Elaine clapped with the rest of them, playing at being proud like everyone else for the prince, but she was still upset from their argument the other day. She knew she would get over it soon—or at least she hoped so, but first, she needed time to heal and figuratively lick her wounds. Her gaze traveled from Prince Arthur to Merlin and Gwen, they attended the ceremony as servants, their looks of pride weren't forced like Elaine's. Despite the gloomy cloud hanging over her, the ceremony seemed to be a joyous occasion where nothing could go wrong.

There was a sudden crash, and the stained glass window high above their heads bursted inwards with a black knight astride an even darker horse crashed to the ground. Nobles scattered and cowered away from it, women—and a lone man—shrieking at its appearance. Elaine thought it would have been a funny sight if she also hadn't been frightened by the knight. Arthur, along with the rest of the knight of Camelot, drew their swords from their scabbards and formed a shield in front of their king.

"What in the Devil's name?" King Uther shouted, staring at it like it was a ghost.

The dark knight kicked his horse to trot towards the king, the horse's hooves thudding in the deathly quiet room; People, nobles and servants alike, rushed to get out of its way. The horseman came to a halt in front of the knights, he threw down his gauntlet, the sound of it clanging against the stone reverberated through the room.

Prince Arthur glared daggers at the dark knight and sheathed his sword to accept his challenge. Before he could, however, Sir Owain picked up the knight's glove. "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." He proclaimed bravely, while the prince was shocked and angry by his acceptance.

The mysterious, dark knight moved his head toward Owain; despite his eyes being covered by his helm, Owain seemed affected when he received his gaze. "Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." His horse neighed and pawed at the air, the dark knight tugging on its reins then exiting the devastated ceremony.

When the atmosphere turned to its normal temperature, Elaine heard gasps for breaths behind her. She turned to see her grandfather collapsing into a chair and clutching at his chest. "Grandfather." Elaine hurried to his side and latched onto his arm. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He wheezed and coughed into his hand. "I was just given a fright is all."

"I think I should take you to see Gaius. He can help." Elaine told him, concerned for his health. He never had coughing fits like this.

"No, I need to get to the library. Help me there, would you?" Geoffrey stood up determinedly, his breaths still shaky and his legs barely being able to hold him up. He attempted to leave the room with the rest of the guests, but he didn't get far before Elaine rushed to his side and helped him by giving him her shoulder to lean on.

Even though she disapproved of this, her grandfather was rather stubborn and if she didn't assist him then he would end up falling to the floor a mere three feet from the throne room. "I really think you should go see Gaius." She repeated when they neared a hall that would take them to the physician's chambers.

"If I'm right, and I pray that I'm not, then he will come see me soon enough." Her grandfather said in an ominous tone that reeked of trouble. The trouble making her groan because it meant that somehow Merlin would get involved with it, then Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen. Eventually Elaine would have to get involved to keep them from doing something stupid with only a little complaining and mild whining.

Once Elaine had finished aiding her grandfather to the library, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Elaine, go back to our quarters. There is work that I must attend to and I cannot be bothered."

"No." Elaine protested vehemently, "I'm not going to leave you after all that has happened. There's some maniac going around crashing through windows and challenging people to duels in the most creepiest of fashions. That coupled with your failing condition- no, I'm not leaving." She stomped her feet down for emphasis like a child, her hands fisted by her sides.

"Elaine, I don't want to argue. Leave." He grandfather said in his commanding tone that meant no nonsense.

Elaine's eyes scrutinized him, _he's hiding something from me. _"Fine," She said and stomped her feet to the door, as soon as he stopped looking at her, she ducked behind a bookcase. Obscuring her grandfather's view of her, but still being able to see him. Elaine watched as Geoffrey went over to a large tome and started flipping through the pages meticulously. Not soon after Elaine had "left", Gaius entered the library with a very perturbed expression on his face.

"Gaius, thank God." Grandfather exclaimed, relief flooding through his body.

"You know why I'm here?" Gaius asked wonderingly, seeming less relieved than his friend, he hadn't known that Geoffrey had seen the knight also.

"The Black Knight."

Elaine crouched down when Geoffrey and Gaius looked in her direction, her sharp intake of breath at her grandfather's words had echoed in the library.

"So it is he?' Gaius asked after a moment of silence, Elaine continued to crouch behind the shelves to keep from being spotted and losing her view of the two men.

"You saw his crest." Geoffrey answered plainly with the shuffling of the pages from a book.

"Have you confirmed it?"

"It is the crest of Tristan de Bois." Her grandfather said the name like it was a curse.

_Who?_

"And he's the only knight ever to have carried such a crest?' Gaius asked, distressed by the news and taking the book from Geoffrey to confirm it for himself.

"Yes, according to the records."

Elaine snuck out of the library, making sure to close the door softly and that she made no noise. Having never heard of the name, she knew she needed to find out and soon.

* * *

_**Five years ago… **_

Elaine laughed, her loud giggling laughter that rang out still sounded like that of a child's. Her hands gripped the wooden fence as she leaned forward against it to keep herself from falling over. Her soft golden hair, put up in complex braids that wrapped around her head, resembled a crown.

"Come on, Arthur. It's not that hard." A young boy exclaimed; His voice showed that he was nearing adulthood, but the armor he wore made him seem older. He danced around another figure beside him, his wooden broadsword swinging playfully through the air. His own laughter matching Elaine's, their boisterous belly laughs was something they inherited from their father.

"Well, maybe if you stopped moving around so much." The other figure growled like a petulant child, his heavier armor inhibiting him from hitting his opponent. "Ha!" He yelled when he struck him on the shoulder, "Your dance moves are no match to my superior- OW!" He stepped back once he had been struck in the hand, his sword falling to the ground. "Phillip!"

Phillip and Elaine started laughing even harder at Arthur's frustrated outcry. Arthur continued to grumble as he bent down to pick up his sword, "You do now I'm your prince, right?" He asked them, in a half-hearted attempt at teasing.

Phillip removed his helm, his brown curls stuck to his forehead from sweat, and rubbed his forehead to move his hair from his face not knowing that he was smearing dirt as he did. "No, you're not. You're our cousin which means we can do whatever we want to you." He reminded Arthur, the smirk on his face resembling that of a mischievous creature from fairy tales.

"He's technically our first cousin." Elaine said in a cocky tone, leaning over the fence to look closer at her brother. Her grin provoking Phillip for retribution for her smart comment. Elaine knew that her correction of him was something that easily aggravated him.

Phillip pointed his sword at her, fighting the grin that pulled on his lips. "Who asked you?"

"Actually-"

"It was rhetorical, Elaine." He interjected glaring at her; she matched his glare readily, mocking his anger.

"Whoa, rhetorical. That's quite a big word for such a small man." Arthur teased having picked up his sword and removed his own helm. He raised his sword in front of him, preparing for Phillip's temper and sharing a look with Elaine.

"Arthur," Phillip growled warningly, his hands tightening on his sword.

"Yeah," Elaine agreed loudly, garnering Phillip's attention. "And you used it correctly too. Good job, Phillip you're making your sister proud." She slowly clapped for him, her grin turning mischievous as Phillip continued to glare at her, "And to think that I have thought this whole time that I had gotten all the brains from the family."

Phillip exhaled a low breath, "Elaine. I know what you're trying to do."

Elaine ignored him and grinned at Arthur, she sent him a wink. She smiled patronizingly at Phillip, "Well at least you got the brawns- oh wait." She frowned and tapped her chin. "No, you didn't get that either."

Phillip's breathing deepened as he tried to fight his temper, he knew that she was just aggravating him to make him get angry and attack Arthur without any formulated thought.

"Well at least he got the looks," Arthur spoke out and Phillip turned towards the insolent, grinning prince. "Oh no. He didn't get that either. Did he, Elaine?"

Phillip chuckled and popped his neck, "Okay. Team up against me, fine. Insult my intelligence, sure. Mock my strength, I can't take that." He raised his voice, "But when you insult my looks, you go too far!"

He rushed at Arthur, swinging his sword at him and Arthur easily blocked it. He swung again, this time Arthur dodged away from him. Phillip over-corrected on his balance and leaned too far forward, almost falling onto his face. He swung his sword again at Arthur using both of his hands, they stepped towards each other when their swords crossed. Fighting each other to gain leverage with their hilts caught together. Phillip pushed harder, and knocked Arthur back when he head-butted him. "Who's got the brawns now?" Phillip asked, swinging his sword in a circle as Arthur clutched his forehead from where Phillip hit him.

Elaine frowned and rested her chin in her hand, "Still don't have the brains though." She called out to her brother, and stuck out her tongue at him when he glared at her.

Arthur laughed and stopped rubbing at the red mark on his head, "Well, if you go around head-butting people, you probably won't have any brains."

Phillip stopped swinging his sword, and surged towards Arthur, his momentum adding to his strength as he thrusted his sword at him. Arthur barely managed to evade the blow, not being prepared for Phillip's sudden assault. He grabbed on to Phillip's wrist as it went by him, pausing Phillip in his attack. In three smooth motions, Arthur used the hilt of his sword to hit Phillips hands, the sword falling out of them. He used his right foot to kick Phillip behind the shin, causing him to trip and fall to his knees. Then hit Phillip again with his hilt in between his shoulder blades, knocking him on to his face.

"Yay Arthur!" Elaine cheered, clapping loudly as Arthur preened around Phillip laying on the ground. Bowing and waving to an invisible crowd, in reality there was only the three of them on the practice field with a lone figure heading towards them from the castle. "Arthur won, Phillip lost." She cheered, singing the words impertinently, behaving like the 10 year old she is.

Phillip used his hands to push himself up, off of the dirt, huffing as he did. "Whose side are you on?" He asked his sister sullenly, "If you were in a duel, I'd cheer for you."

"No, you would not." Elaine argued, "If you were there, there wouldn't be a duel. You never let me fight."

"Well," Phillip fumbled for an answer. "You're not wrong. But-"

"There's always a but." Elaine sighed melodramatically causing Arthur to laugh as he strode over towards her. "You know what, Philly? I'm sick of your 'but's," Arthur whitened when he saw the figure striding towards them, Phillip was also visibly affected and he quickly jumped to his feet. Elaine continued, her back to what they were looking at and assuming that their expressions were because of her. "I'll tell you where you can put your 'but's." Arthur started shaking his head at her desperately, making a cutting motion with his hand to get her to stop. "You can take them and stick them up your-"

"King Uther," Phillip yelled with faux enthusiasm, cutting off his sister. Elaine spun around, her mouth dropped when she saw the king standing behind her. "How nice it is to see you."

Elaine continued to gape, a fierce blush coming across her cheeks. She stepped away from him, backing against the fence to move away from him. Afraid of the repercussions for almost cursing in front of him.

King Uther stared at Phillip then looked at Elaine, his eyes regarding them coolly. Phillip's fake smile faded as the king looked at him with a clear dislike, his fists tightening behind his back when the look was directed at his sister. Slowly Uther's eyes went to Arthur, "I told you that you were supposed to attend a meeting with me today."

Arthur nodded and easily hopped over the fence, "I know, but me and Phillip were practicing for the open tournament in a few weeks. I plan on winning with Phil-"

"Enough." His father interrupted, raising his hand. "Do you believe that I would let you enter in it after this blatant disobedience?"

"Well, I-"

"Stop, right there. I don't want to hear it." Uther said and gaze went to the two behind his son. "Come with me, you will attend every meeting with me from now on."

"But I promised Philip that-"

"I don't care what you promised to him. It doesn't matter."

"Father!"

King Uther turned on his heel, knowing that his son would follow him. "Come along Arthur." He told him, his commanding tone leaving no room for an argument.

Arthur looked at Phillip helplessly, "Bye." He said in a quiet tone to them, his shoulders slumped as he headed back towards the castle.

Elaine looked back at her brother, once Uther's and Arthur's figures had disappeared behind the walls, Phillip was shaking with his sword gripped tightly beside him. He let out a shout of frustration and struck his sword against a fence post. Elaine ducked behind her arms when the wooden sword shattered, sending splinters everywhere and exposing the lead weights inside of it. Phillip continued hitting the post, more pieces of wood sent flying from both the sword and the post. He stopped and tossed the sword away from him when only the hilt was still in place.

"Phillip, what's wrong?" Elaine asked him, knowing the answer but figuring that talking was a better outlet than destroying things.

"Him!" Phillip yelled and pointed his hand towards the direction that Uther had left in. "How can he treat us like that? Treat Arthur like that?"

Elaine frowned, she had wondered the same thing many times before and had never come up with an answer. "He's never liked us, Phillip." She reached over the fence and grabbed on to her brother's shoulder.

He leaned in to her touch, it soothed his anger and exposed his sadness beneath. "We matter, Elaine. We deserve better than that."

Elaine sighed, "He doesn't think we do. And neither does the law." She reminded him calmly, she pursed her lips and raised her chin. "Once Arthur is king, he can change that. But until then it doesn't matter because you have me as your family and I have you. As long as we have each other, nothing can go wrong."

* * *

The day after spying on her grandfather and Gaius, Elaine didn't attend the tournament with the Black Knight and Sir Owain. She told herself it was because that would be the only time that Geoffrey wouldn't be in the library and she could use that time to research who Tristan de Bois was, but in actuality, it was because she couldn't watch the tournament. She was only able to attend the one with Arthur and Valiant was because she wouldn't have forgiven herself if something had happened to Arthur and she hadn't been there. The only other tournament she had ever attended was from five years ago, Elaine was still traumatized by the memory of it.

Her search for any record of Tristan was fairly fruitless; she found the book her grandfather had been looking at from yesterday, it was a recording of all the knights that has served Camelot. She learned he was a knight that had served Uther for a very long time until twenty-one years ago when he died. It mentioned that he had a younger brother and sister, but that was it. She continued to search for anything else about him, even looked in the records that were forbidden to be looked at by anyone besides the king.

The name must have been struck out from the records by her grandfather, he was the only one who could have done such a thorough job. It wasn't the only time that he had done something like this, Elaine knew that Uther had asked him to do the same thing for her father.

She had no other choice but to go to a source, her grandfather was out of the question. That left only one other old man, Gaius. She grimaced, not liking the thought very much.

* * *

She arrived at the door at the same time they were exiting it. Figuring that the best way to go about it would be to do it frankly, she asked her questions plainly not bothering to lower her voice to a hush. "Gaius, who is Tristan de Bois?" She continued when she saw him raise his brow at her. "Yes, I was spying on you and grandfather yesterday. Yes, I can keep a secret. No, I won't drop this. No, I won't let you and Merlin take care of it. Yes, I can take care of myself. Did I cover everything?"

"I believe so." Gaius told her sighing, Merlin grinning at Elaine with her confident attitude. "Very well, follow me." He said, his voice revealing his age.

Elaine smiled, this went easier than she expected "Great," She looked between them. "Where are we going?"

"The crypts." Gaius told her surly, walking past her and leading the way down into the heart of the castle.

Elaine shared a look with Merlin, both excited at the prospect of it. However, once they reached the large imposing staircase that led downward to the crypts, their excitement faded quickly. Elaine grabbed an unlit torch from the wall and handed it to Merlin, "Here." She murmured quietly. Elaine considered herself a logical person, but fear can make even the most logical person doubtful and a part of her was afraid the darkness. She didn't know exactly what was down there, and refused to raise her voice for fear of waking it.

Merlin used his magic to light it and led the way down the steps, Gaius and Elaine following on either side of him. Not a few steps down did the door behind them slam shut, startling all of them and causing them to turn with wide eyes back at the door.

"Probably just the wind." Gaius reasoned, trying to calm their nerves.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Merlin asked Gaius nervously, his torch casting just enough light for them to see each other and a few yards ahead in all directions.

"You're not scared, are you?" Gaius teased him.

_Yes._

"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else."

Elaine's laugh tore through the darkness, she was a sucker bad jokes. "That was a good one." She told Merlin, clapping him on the shoulder. "I got one." She said, knowing that the humor would distract her from her fear.

Merlin smiled, knowing the same as her. "Tell me."

"Why are crypts so popular?"

Gaius frowned at the two, disapproving of their childish antics.

"Because everyone is dying to get in." Elaine said causing her and Merlin to burst into a fit of laughter. Several bad puns later, they settled back into the quiet darkness having running out of jokes, but feeling lighter after saying them.

"What are we looking for?" Merlin asked once they reached the knights' tombs.

"Bring your torch over here." Gaius told Merlin, pointing at a tomb near him.

Merlin complied with Elaine following close behind him, not wanting to leave the safe circle of the light. "We're breaking into someone's grave?" Merlin asked confused.

Elaine's eyes widened when she saw the large gaping hole in the tomb, _oh- damn._

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out."

Elaine frowned what Gaius was insinuating, "Dead men do not break out of their tombs." She frowned and continued to stare at the large crack that contradicted her. "Not without some strong help."

Gaius and Elaine shared a look, Merlin was still confused. "What do you mean? Dead men can't do anything, they're dead. Nothing can change that."

Elaine looked at Merlin, "Magic can." She told him, earning his shocked expression.

They returned back to Gaius and Merlin's quarters, the walk back was silent and pensive; Gaius and Merlin having their own thoughts as Elaine tried not to think about the wielder that summoned Tristan and left a message for her under her pillow.

"Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife." Gaius informed them as he strode over to his workstation and Merlin closed the door behind them.

"Arthur's mother." Elaine clarified for Merlin, recognising the name.

"Ygraine died in childbirth, he blamed Uther. He came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"To single combat?"

He nodded, "Uther won, but in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

"Obviously, you were wrong." Elaine muttered, joining them at looking in a book Gaius had pulled off of his shelf.

"Did he have magic? Regular men don't rise from the dead, no matter how angry they are." Merlin reasoned.

"It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."

"A wraith?" Merlin asked confused, his brows knitting together.

"The spirit of a dead man summoned from the grave," Elaine answered, surprising Gaius with her knowledge.

"A sorcerer did this?" Merlin questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a demented soul and make it live again." Gaius told him, Elaine and Merlin both look perturbed at his words.

"How can we stop it?" Elaine asked Gaius, shifting her feet as she spoke.

"We can't, no mortal weapon can kill it."

Merlin spoke worriedly, "Surely we can do something."

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it has came for."

"Well, what did it come for?" Merlin asked.

"Revenge," Gaius replied, his ominous tone causing goose bumps on Elaine's skin.

"On Camelot?" She asked.

"Or Uther?" Merlin asked, right after Elaine.

"Both."

"What does it mean for Sir Pellinor?'

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

* * *

The next morning, Elaine sought out Merlin and Gaius before the tournament. After realizing that the Black Knight was a wraith and that he couldn't be stop by a mortal weapon, she spent the entire night in the library trying to find a loophole. She searched for any idea that could keep Sir Pellinor from dying, she had already begun to feel the weight of Sir Owain dying.

"Merlin! Gaius!" Elaine called, spotting them leaving the castle to the tournament. She hurried to catch up with them when their heads turned towards her. "This castle is bigger than it needs to be." She huffed, trying to catch her breath, having to run all over to find them. Her head turned in a circle, checking to see how many people were around, and she pulled them towards a corner that didn't have anyone in it.

"Elaine," Gaius asked her not so patiently. "What are you doing? I have to get down there."

"I know," Elaine told him. She grabbed onto Merlin's arm; he looked at her hand then back at her, confused as to why she was touching him. "I think I figured out how we can defeat the wraith." She told Gaius in a hushed voice that didn't distract from her enthusiasm.

Gaius frowned, knowing what she was insinuating and not liking the idea. "No, I won't allow that. There's too many people around."

"He did with Valiant. What's the difference?" Elaine asked Gaius and shaking Merlin's arm for emphasis. "His magic isn't a mortal weapon."

"It won't work," Merlin replied, shaking his head. "I already tried my magic."

"What if we spell the weapon with your magic? I did the math, and I am twenty-five percent sure that it will work."

"Twenty-five?" Merlin repeated, surprised by this answer; it clearly was not a good number for him.

"Well, that's better than twenty-four." Elaine told him, and wincing slightly when this didn't have the calming effect she wanted her reply to have.

"Twenty-four?" Merlin repeated, and looking away from her; staring at the wall behind her with an astounded and overwhelmed look, almost like he was asking the stone if it could believe this.

Gaius frowned and sighed, "That's not a good number either. Elaine, we can't have Merlin do his magic when we don't even know half-way if it will work. Especially when we know for a hundred percent using just his magic didn't work."

"We never know for sure if his magic will work. Everything he has done is really just based on hopes and nonsense." Elaine reminded Gaius.

"Hey!" Merlin said, offended by what she said. "There's more to it than that."

Elaine shook her head, she was getting nowhere with this and the tournament would be starting soon. "If it means saving Pellinor, don't we have to at least try?" She asked, Elaine's desperate eyes making her seem older.

Merlin smiled half-heartedly and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to help his friend, "You can be with us while we watch. We have Gaius's supplies so maybe Pelinor can survive this without magic."

Elaine stepped away from them, "No, I don't- I don't think that would be a good idea." She told them, with Gaius giving her a knowing look. She set her chin determinedly so that the pity in his eyes would go away, "I'm going to head back to the library and try to find another answer to this." She walked away from them with fast strides, trying to get his eyes off of her. Gaius' look reminded her of the one he had given her five years ago.

* * *

After spending half the night deep in the library searching for the book with the answers she needed, with the only sounds in the library coming from her. She was startled when she heard the sudden clattering of books coming from the entrance of the library. _Who would be here besides me? Grandfather had already gone to bed a few hours ago. _ Picking up a large book as a form of weapon, she went in search for the intruder. Elaine followed the loud sounds to an alcove between some of the bookcases; she jumped when she saw the shadowed figure rifling through the shelf. As it turned towards her, reflex took over and she threw the book at him.

"Ow!" A very Merlin-y voice yelled and rubbed at the forming bruise on his shoulder, in the faint light Elaine recognised him with his adorable ears.

"Oh thank goodness." Elaine yelled and ran forward to hug Merlin. "I thought you were an intruder."

"So you threw a book at me?" He asked confounded and irritated by her, Merlin pushed her away from him.

"What else was I going to do?"

"I don't know, but it's a public library, there can't really be any intruders if anyone is allowed in." Merlin pulled his hand away from his shoulder and looked at it like he was checking for any blood. "Do you treat everyone like this?"

"Only the ones who come in the middle of the night like a thief." Elaine looked him up and down suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for something that would help Arthur. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Elaine pursed her lips, "I couldn't sleep." She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by help Arthur?"

"Didn't you hear?" Merlin asked her when he noticed her blank expression, he continued. "Arthur, he challenged the Black Knight."

"He did what?!" Elaine asked stupefied by this. "How could he be such an idiot?!"

Merlin pursed his lips, "Sir Pellinor was killed."

"Oh," Elaine walked away from Merlin towards the exit. She only went a few steps before stopping. "I haven't found anything that could help us… Yet. "

"There's no immortal weapon that could kill the dead?"

"No, nothing attainable to us." Elaine told him and turned around to face him.

"What if we made an immortal weapon?"

Elaine scoffed, "Made an immortal weapon." She chuckled and shook her head, "That's-" She paused as an invisible light bulb lit above her head. "That actually might work." She glanced around, realizing she was on the east side of the library, Elaine took off running down the hall. "There might be something. Merlin you're a genius!"

"Thank you." Merlin replied, and blushed embarrassedly; hurriedly, he followed after her. He took a few wrong turns trying to catch up with her, and accidently crashed into her once. "What are you looking for?" Merlin questioned, holding on to her arm to keep track of her.

"The ancient chronicles." She answered, turning down a row that led to a rounded section of bookcases. "Grandfather keeps them in here, doesn't like the public to get their grubby hands on them as he says." Merlin let go of her as she strode alongside of it, running her finger on the spines. "They are really old, he's afraid someone might ruin them."

"What are they about?"

"Mostly fables and stories now considered to be myths." Elaine crouched down as she searched the bottom shelf, "I didn't think anything of them, but you gave me an idea." She made an exclamation of happiness as she pulled the book she was looking for off of the shelf. "This is it."

Merlin went over to her as she stood and opened up the old tome. "What's this one?"

"The _Chronicles of Beltain._" She flipped through the pages slowly, not wanting to accidentally miss the page she was looking for. "Several of these fables speak of swords-"

"That could kill the dead?"

"Apparently, these ancient swords could kill anything. Alive or dead." She elaborated, "Grandfather always dismisses them as utter nonsense, but I always wished them to be true. They used to be read to me before bed." She frowned, "As a child, not anymore that would be weird."

"Elaine, we're sort of in a hurry."

"Yes, you young people always are." Elaine mimicked her grandfather, smiling at her own amusement. After seeing Merlin unamused expression, she cleared her throat and apologized, "Sorry." She continued flipping the pages at a faster pace. "Aha! Here it is!" She pointed at the page that depicted a golden sword in a dragon's flame. "See Merlin, patience is a virtue."

Merlin gaped at Elaine, "You're the least patient person that I know."

"That's not true, you know Arthur." Elaine reminded him and caused Merlin to smile. "Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword," She read aloud. "Begotten in the Dragon's breath and found it passing good." She flipped to the next page, hoping that it mentioned more, it didn't. "Well, what does that mean?"

"Begotten in dragon's breath," Merlin repeated, a large smile lit up his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Elaine shook her head, "No."

Merlin sighed, "I know what we are going to do." He took off in a sprint in the opposite direction of the exit. "Elaine, follow me."

Elaine rolled her eyes and put the book back to where it belongs, "You're going in the wrong direction." She watched amused as Merlin appeared down the hall, running in the right direction this time.

* * *

"Merlin, Elaine." Gwen said softly, opening the door with a tired smile on her face. "What are you two doing here at this time?"

"We've come to ask a favor." Merlin said as Elaine nodded along.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to ask it."

"Ask, Merlin, you know I would grant you anything."

Elaine grinned to herself and nodded her head, raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively at Gwen and looking pointedly at Merlin.

Gwen gaped at her and blushed furiously, "I mean, not anything." She said to Elaine, "The both of you, not just Merlin." She stammered out, "And obviously not _anything, _but you know almost anything." Elaine continued to grin like the cat who ate the canary. Gwen cleared her throat, "What is it you want?"

Merlin shook off his confusion at Gwen's rambling, and gave Elaine a look as he had a feeling that it was her fault. "I've come to ask for a sword, the strongest sword your father's ever made."

Gwen's eyes glanced between Merlin and Elaine, confused by this request. "What for?"

"Merlin is going to start some bar fights at the pub." Elaine jumped at the chance to say as Merlin glared at her.

"What?" Gwen looked at Merlin with a flabbergasted expression.

"It's to save Arthur."

"Oh, then come in." Gwen said, her face settling into a determined look. She let them in and shut the door behind them. Gwen led them over to her father's bed, and pulled out a sword from underneath it, wrapped in brown cloth.

"My father has been saving this," Gwen said while unwrapping the sword. "He's always said it was the best sword he's ever made."

"It's perfect," Merlin told her, taking the sword delicately in his hands to test its weight and balance.

"Thank you, Gwen." Elaine said, touching the sword, awed by its craftmanship.

"He'll kill me if he finds out I've taken it." Gwen said worriedly, resting her chin on her hand.

"He'll understand." Merlin said, trying to ease her guilt. "You did it for Arthur."

"And if he doesn't, we can tell him that it's all Merlin's fault." Elaine said teasingly and nudged Merlin with her elbow.

Gwen smiled sweetly, "I knew you were proud of him, truly." She said to Merlin.

Merlin looked away from the sword and at Gwen, smiling bashfully. He looked away from her after seeing the look she was giving him. Then at Elaine entreatingly and they stood up as Merlin headed for the door, Elaine lagged behind to speak with Gwen. "Thank you, Gwen. Merlin's in your debt, and if you ever-"

"Elaine." Merlin interrupted, "We need to hurry remember."

Elaine smiled apologetically at her, Gwen shared the smile and waved her hand towards the door. "Go, we can talk another time." Elaine nodded and went after Merlin, intertwining their arms as they headed back to the castle.

* * *

"Merlin. Elaine." The dragon called, not seeming surprised by their entrance to his vast cage.

"Do you know why we are here?" Merlin asked frankly, confused by his nonchalance.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." The dragon said snidely.

_A simple no would suffice, we don't have time for all the attitude._ Elaine thought, but didn't bother saying for fear of the dragon's reaction.

"It's to do with Arthur. He'll die, unless-" He handed Elaine the torch and knelt down to unwrap the sword. "-I can make a weapon that will kill the dead."

"So what have you come to ask of me?" The dragon asked tiredly, opening his large jaws in a yawn.

Merlin used his magic to make the sword fly out of his grasp then float between us and Kilgharrah. "Will you burnish it to save Arthur?" Merlin pleaded.

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?"

_Don't say it._ Elaine grimaced, hoping that Merlin had some common sense and that he wouldn't say the truth.

"Uther."

_He said it._

"Then let him take his vengeance." Kilgharrah said cruelly and with a not-so-subtle hint of eagerness. "And the wraith will die without my aid."

"But it's Arthur who is going to fight him." Merlin argued, "You have to save him."

"That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine."

"You gave him the destiny, you have to help us." Elaine told the dragon, confused as to why he would refuse, this was Arthur they were talking about.

Kilgharrah lifted his nose up and turned his head away from them, "I don't have to do anything."

Merlin gaped at him, "If Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny."

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power." The dragon warned.

"I know, an immortal weapon."

"You do not know." The dragon scolded, "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"Yeah, well we are. So if you could just blow some fire on the sword, we will be out of your way." Elaine said, frustrated and crossing her arms under her chest.

Kilgharrah glared at her, "I'll "blow some fire", it just won't be at the sword." Elaine clammed up at his threat, and the dragon bared his teeth. "Treat me with the respect I deserve, you'll take care to remember that or you'll get no help from me."

Elaine nodded grudgingly, "Sorry." She apologised bitterly, while Merlin looked at Elaine with surprise at her outburst.

"In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil." He said continuing from where he left off. "It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"I understand, " Merlin told him.

"You must do more than understand." The dragon commanded, "You must promise."

"I promise."

"Both of you," Kilgharrah fixed his golden eyes onto Elaine.

Elaine sighed and looked at Merlin then at Kilgharrah, "I promise." She said resentfully.

The dragon nodded, accepting their oaths, and pulled his head back while taking in a large breath of air. Merlin and Elaine backed away from the dragon, getting out of the way so that there no chance of them getting burned. Elaine shielded herself behind Merlin to be extra careful, she wouldn't put it past Kilgharrah to "accidentally" hit her with his fire.

He blew a stream of fire at the sword and covered it with fire. Merlin was so awed by the act that Elaine had to hold on to him tighter, fearing that he might get hurt by trying to get a better look.

The sword that came back to them was no longer the sword that they had gotten from Gwen. The fuller was no longer plain, but replaced with gold and had foreign words etched into it; the hilt was golden also. The sword looked fit for noblest of kings.

"Heed my words," Kilgharrah said as Merlin stepped forward. "The sword was forged for Arthur and him alone."

Merlin nodded and took the sword into his hands, Elaine could feel the power coursing through the sword from where she stood a little ways off. _This is going to work._

* * *

The next morning, Elaine joined Gaius before the tournament. He was standing at the entrance to the arena that the tournament was taking place in. She assumed Merlin was preparing Arthur for the fight which is why she didn't question his lack of company. "It's almost noon, what's taking Arthur so long?" She asked him out of curiosity.

Gaius glanced around his surroundings then at Elaine with confusion mixed with concern. "Elaine, are you sure you want to be here?"

Her brow quirked when he dodged her question, but Elaine just assumed it was because his guess was as good as hers. She faked a smile and hid her shaking hands behind her back, "I'm fine." She reassured Gaius, fighting her own anxiety. Elaine's eyes drifted over to the wraith standing ready for battle at the center of the field.

There was the sound of clinking armor and Elaine turned around, expecting to see Prince Arthur; instead it was King Uther looking grim and ready for a battle. "King Uther?" Elaine asked quietly as he strode past them, "What is he doing?" Elaine looked at Gaius; feeling confused and surprised, the complete opposite of how Gaius looked. Her eyes became suspicious, "Did you know he was going to do this?"

Gaius nodded in agreement, looking at his king with his famous lifted eyebrow of disapproval and pursed lips of judgement.

"And you're okay with this?"

Gaius didn't answer, his attention focused all on the fight that was about to unfold. Elaine did the same, gazing shrewdly at the king and glimpsing a familiar golden sword at his hip. _Merlin, you didn't._

He did.

King Uther removed his cape and put on his helm; the two opponents squared off against each other. It didn't take long for their ferocious and callous fight to begin; Elaine had to give it to Uther, for an old and cruel man, he did know how to wield a sword.

After the fight had already begun, Merlin had joined her and Gaius, his breath short after running all the way here. Elaine turned to him with an upset look, wondering what implored him to give the king the sword that was supposed to be for Arthur only.

"What did you do, Merlin?" She asked him in a hushed and furious tone, not wanting Gaius to hear her.

"I had no choice. He saw it and took it, I couldn't exactly tell him that a dragon made it for Arthur only."

Elaine groaned, "Merlin." She had an exasperated tone that was spoken half-heartedly, their attention back on to the duel.

King Uther hit the wraith with his shield and knocked its helmet clear off. The grotesque face that appeared from it, revolted everyone and there were several noises of fearful disgust made in the stands.

It roared and made King Uther stumble back in fright, Tristan used this to his advantage and beat Uther to the ground. Elaine hid her smile behind her hand, feigning that she was hiding a gasp when Merlin looked back at her. The sword had been knocked out of Uther's hand when the wraith knocked him down, the only thing that kept Uther from the wraith's sword was his shield. The wraith plunged his sword down, aiming for Uther's neck, instead it managed to get lodged in Uther's shield. The wraith ripped his sword away, taking the shield with him. He held it aloft, trying to shake the shield of of its sword.

King Uther rolled away and grabbed Arthur's sword from the ground; he stood up and without wasting a single second, he stabbed the wraith through the abdomen. A gust of air burst forward from the wound, and the wraith cried out. Its wound caught on fire and it abruptly exploded into black ash.

* * *

"Arthur." Elaine's voice spoke, her tone softer and more vulnerable than it had been a very long time. She had caught him running down the hall, away from from the throne room, a large grin on his face. She was sad to see it go when his eyes met hers.

Arthur paused up the flight of steps, his hand sliding on the railing was he walked back down towards her. His movements hesitant because he wasn't sure why she was talking to him; Based on their last few conversations, this one was bound to be as horrible as them.

Elaine glanced at her feet, twisting her hands together as she fought for the words she wanted to express. "I wanted to-" She looked up at him, their striking blue eyes meeting hesitantly. She was scolding herself internally, this wasn't as hard as she was making it out to be. "I- um. I am glad that you are okay."

Arthur's eyebrows lowered, he wondered if this was a trick or if she was playing a jest on him. "I never actually made it to the duel. My father, he made sure of that."

"I know," She took a step towards him, oblivious of the act to get closer to him. "I went to go watch. I saw what happened, or rather what didn't happen."

Arthur's head tilted to the side, "I thought you never go there. Not after what happened." He was getting more confused as their conversation progressed.

"I don't," Elaine replied, her eyes growing sad as she looked away from him. "I went for him though. And I went for you."

"Careful, Elaine, I might actually start to think that you care." Arthur repeated the words she had told him not so long ago in the library. After the times that Arthur had gone to her to fix their relationship, only to have got thrown back in his face by her, Arthur figured that it was about time she received the same spite. He had almost begun to believe that she was going to apologise to him, but after drudging up him and all the hurt that came with him, he knew she wouldn't be apologising.

"Excuse me?" Elaine asked, her head flinching from her surprise at his bitterness. "Isn't this what you have been wanting me to say?" Her face turned furious as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.. "I do care! I have always cared, I've been trying to not to, but it just won't stop."

Arthur returned her glare, "Well, poor little Elaine. You have always thought that you have it so hard. That you're always the victim-"

"That's because I am!"

"-Everyone has had to deal with pain and loss." Arthur pointed an accusing finger at her, "You keep saying that I left you. I don't think we remember what happened five years ago the same way! His ashes hadn't even cooled yet, when you disappeared from the castle. You left me! Not the other way around!"

"I had to watch my brother die!"

"From the stands!" He pointed away from them, then at himself, his gestures wild from the anger that was boiling inside of him. "I was the one that held him in his last breaths. I was there for his last words. And I was the one that made him a promise to keep you safe."

"I was grieving," Elaine replied, beginning to doubt herself and to see things from Arthur's point of view. The more reasons she tried to think of, the more they started to seem like excuses. "I had lost everyone. When he died, I lost a part of myself."

"So what? You had to go find it?" Arthur's hands clenched together, fighting the urge to keep making more hand gestures. "Is that why you left Camelot?"

"Yeah." Elaine's shoulders slumped, her voice had gone weak from her lies.

"For three years?!"

"It wasn't that long," Elaine argued pitifully.

"Yeah, it was!" Arthur yelled, making an astounded face at her. "You never said goodbye, and for three years I never received one letter from you. I would ask Geoffrey about you, but I don't think even he knew what you were doing. He would always just tell me that you were with an aunt and that you were fine."

Elaine pursed her lips, "I came back."

Arthur sighed deeply, "Yes. You did come back, but you were different. You never came to talk to me. You never visited the practice field. You never went to see me at any tournament. At every one of the banquets thrown in my honor, you would be coincidentally sick in bed."

Elaine looked down at her feet, her cheeks turning red. She wondered if she had really been that obvious in her avoidance. "You never came to talk to me either."

"I wanted to give you your space." Arthur told her, his expression revealing his hurt that she had caused. "I would see you with Morgana's handmaiden, I knew that as long as you weren't alone that you would be okay. Then Merlin shows up and suddenly you are putting yourself in danger. You're making it harder to keep that promise."

Elaine turned away from him, "This was a mistake." She told him resolutely, "I should go." She paused, "I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you're not dead."

"Elaine," He endeavored to stop her from walking away, but he had never been able to move her once she set her heels in, today was no exception to that. Instead he was forced to watch her walk away from him again, the same straight back that he had seen in her five years ago.

* * *

"Elaine!" A voice called, waking Elaine up from her slumber with their incessant knocking. Elaine heard the door open from the main room, then the knocking started again from the door that led to her room. "Elaine!" The voice said again, insisting to be heard and not ignored.

"Elaine's not here." She mumbled using an accent not her own and pulling her blanket above her face.

There was long pause of silence, making Elaine believe that she had fooled him, but then she heard his voice again. "Very funny, but I know that's you using a different voice."

Elaine groaned, "It's too early. Go away, you demon."

"Why do you assume it's a demon?"

"Because only the vilest of beings would dare to disturb me this early."

Elaine heard his hooting of laughter and her door opened, she peeked out from underneath her blanket glaring daggers at Merlin. "So I was right about it being the vilest of creatures."

"You actually said, vilest of beings." Merlin mocked her then gestured to himself. "And I am neither."

"Debateable." Elaine muttered as she pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

Merlin frowned and rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Elaine. You can keep telling those jokes as you get dressed."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because the dragon knows that Uther wielded the sword yesterday."

Elaine leapt out of bed, grabbing a random dress from her floor and going behind her screen to change. "And why would the dragon know that?" Elaine asked furious, knowing that the guilty party was here in the room with her.

"I wasn't going to lie."

"You didn't have to, just withhold the truth."

"I made a promise."

"You also failed to keep it." Elaine reminded him, she came out from behind the screen fully dressed. She deftly braided her hair and used a dull ribbon to tie it together. "And now, I'm in trouble by default."

Merlin frowned, but didn't argue.

"What are supposed to do?" Elaine asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Sacrifice a virgin for him? If we do, you're the virgin." She pointed accusingly at him.

Merlin glared at her, "No, of course not. He's a dragon not an animal." He frowned, realising what he said wasn't exactly correct. He shook his head as he wasn't about to argue with himself. "We need to take the sword where no mortal can reach it."

Elaine made a turtle face, "Because that's easier than sacrificing a virgin. Okay." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "And where exactly is that?"

* * *

Elaine stared out on the the large lake in front of her, the sun appearing above the trees; the sky turning colors as the sun rose. Merlin swung his arm back then forward, throwing the sword far into the water that led to Avalon. He walked over to Elaine and they stood in companionable silence as they watched the dark water.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Who all knows about your destiny?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I know that the dragon and Gaius know. The druid boy knew also, apparently it has been written for a long time about my destiny."

"It has."

"Lancelot knows."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just think that the three of us could have had a lot of fun with your magic."

"Except you didn't know about it back then." Merlin frowned at the expression she was giving him. "You did? How long have you known?!"

"That's not important."

"Elaine-"

She interrupted him quickly as she crossed her arms, "Do you really believe that you are Emrys?"

"Well, they keep calling me by that name… so yeah." Merlin crossed his arms, and turned his head to look at Elaine. "It's just a name."

Elaine fought the urge to laugh, "Just a name." She sighed and looked at her friend with admiration. "It's not just a name. It's the name. Every legend, in the history of legends, doesn't amount to the legend of Emrys." Her voice turned amazed as she spoke the name, "He's supposed to be the best out of us all. Us as in all magic wielders. That's- that's-" She looked at the lake and sighed. "It's crazy."

Merlin looked at the water also, his insecurities and fear being revealed in his eyes as she spoke about how much it meant, specifically to her. "Do you think that I can't do it? That I can't be him."

Elaine shook her head, "Merlin you are nothing like anyone I have ever known. If anyone could do it, it would be you. I'm just grateful to be able to tag-along. But-" She looked at Merlin and grabbed his arm tightly, her face losing its wonderment and becoming darker. "-If you ever wake me up this early again, destiny or not, I will end you. Understood?"

Merlin nodded his head quickly, "Und- understood. Very well. Message received. Loud and clear." He continued to babble until she let go of his arm.

Elaine smirked and tossed her braid over her shoulder, "Good. Now, let's get out of here." She started following the trail that led back to Camelot, "You need to tell Gwen that her father's best sword is swimming with the fishes."

"What?" Merlin asked worriedly with his voice squeaking adorably; he had heard her correctly, but couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Kidding!" Elaine called out as he started following after her. "Not," She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to review if you have anything to say, at all really. I love reading your reviews, it warms my cold heart. That's a joke, I have no heart. Joking again. Technically I do have a heart, but there are those who would disagree. Seriously though review, if you do, you get to read my replies which are usually me apologizing profusely. The ones below are great examples. ~Anywhoo~ to those that reviewed for the last chapter:**_

_**HPuni101 - I'm glad you love it, I do too :D obviously. I'm sorry there was only one flashback for this chapter, I promise that more are coming. And you can take that to the bank. I am really sorry that this wasn't updated soon, pray for me. (If you are religious, if you are not then I am sorry for implying that you are if you take any offense to it. Please don't send me hate) Seriously though, I need help lol. I write an average of a thousand words per day and this chapter is ten-thousand so pray that I can write faster or have more time or can teleport, that'd be nice too.**_

_**fantasy.92 - Hello back! I'm glad that you like my story! You will find out about her magic soon and why she doesn't like to use it. Probably not in the next chapter though, sorry. I am sorry that I did not update soon, I let you down. Sorry. Ciao back!**_

_**Domino2 - I made the mistake of reading your review during class, and everyone was giving me looks because I had the stupidest smile on my face. I am so thankful for your review about Elaine. A lot of these OC stories don't mix the OC well with the original story like they have their OC take over everything and I'm trying not to do that with Elaine. I don't want to taint the original story and original relationships because I fell in love with them, and to change them for my own OC would feel wrong, ya know? So you saying that my OC is one the most interesting you have read really makes me feel good because I feel like I'm doing what I'm trying to do. So thank you, truly. This is not an Arthur X OC fic actually. When I was in the drafting process for this story, there was going to be a love triangle with Arthur as one of the points, but I quickly scraped that idea because I felt like that had been done before too many times. It's actually going to be Percival X OC, and that's probably going to be the end-game for her. It's not set in stone though, so anything could happen as I'm writing this. *shrug* You should also go buy a lotto ticket because your assumptions/guesses are pretty good.**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Moment of Truth

_**So, since the last chapter was so late, I decided to take the weekend to just pound this chapter out. You guys would be proud, 16,000 words written in one weekend. That is my best so far. I deserve a trophy or a medal or at least a participation certificate. So you lovelies should thank me because your welcome! And the chapter is good too. Plus I have a 4,000 words of nothing, but flashback. I really got to delve deep with it. {I sorta started crying while I was writing it because FEELS} So your welcome about that too. The flash back has been moved to the next chapter. I had my motivational playlist going while I was typing and I had my brother bring me Starbucks a lot, he works there so it was free, otherwise I'd be in debt. Since this is getting way longer than I thought it would be, I'm thinking about putting this into five books. One for each season. What do you guys think about that? So yeah... Start reading!**_

**Chapter 9:**

"The winter are harsh in Elador and there are many children," Merlin's mother explained to King Uther and the court. She had arrived that morning from her small village of Ealdor.

When a servant had told Elaine that the royal court was having an unplanned meeting authorized by Prince Arthur, she had rushed over immediately. She had a instinctual feeling that it had something to do with Merlin, and she was not wrong.

"Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help." She continued stating her case, pleading with the king as he watched impassively with only a hint of pity.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom." said King Uther, disregarding her desperate words. "Your safety is his responsibility."

"We've appealed to our King," She replied, her voice hardening with the knowledge. "But he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope."

King Uther looked at the stone tiles, deep in thought, his chin resting on his fist as he reclined on his throne. Coming to his decision, he leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped of of the face of the Earth."

"You'll help us?" She asked, hope could be heard in her tone that hadn't been heard before now.

"I wish I could." Uther replied, he gave her a look that said he was helpless in the matter. His lips were firm, revealing that he had decided and there was going to be no changing his mind.

Arthur was still going to try, "Surely we can spare a few men." He told his father, interjecting his opinion on the decision.

His father leaned back in his throne, "Resources are not the problem."

"Then what is?" Morgana questioned him, her and Arthur disapproval on his decision were clear in their expressions.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Aesctir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war." Uther stated, his tone was absolute as he spoke, giving them firm looks that this was not up for discussion.

Merlin's mother got on her knees before the throne, "I know you're a good king, a caring man, I'm begging you." She pleaded, "Help us. please."

"The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making." He responded, not moved by the compelling woman. "I cannot risk hundred of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

She bowed her head in despair, and Morgana stepped forward to help her off of the floor. She gave Uther a cold look as she lead Merlin's mother out of the throne room."

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Elaine declared to Gaius, irritated beyond reason at Merlin.

"Surely, you can understand his actions. He had to help his mother." Gaius reasoned as he organized his vials in a cupboard.

"Of course, I know that." Elaine paced the room with her arms crossed in front of her. "I just can't believe he left without me!" Not giving Gaius enough time to reply, she continued on with her rant. "Did you know that he took Morgana and Gwen with him too?!"

"Well," Gaius drew out the word slowly. He was being much too reasonable for Elaine's taste. "Gwen is the daughter of a blacksmith, she'll be able to help with weapons, armor, and such. Morgana's good with a sword."

Elaine paused in her rant and looked at him sharply, "And just what are you trying to insinuate?"

Gaius glanced over at Elaine, noticing her glare and clenched fists, he didn't look at her long. "Well… You don't exactly have any skills that they will need."

Elaine used her thumb to point at herself, "I'm smart." She argued, "Smarter than them, at least." She threw her hands in the air dramatically, an exasperated expression on her young face. "Those imbeciles will get themselves into more trouble without me!"

"Maybe, but there won't be any books to throw at the bandits." He said slyly, trying-and failing-to hide a grin.

Elaine snapped her mouth close, it had opened when she realized what Gaius was teasing about. "Merlin told you about that?" Gaius stayed quiet, but his grin affirmed her question. "That was one time! I thought he was an intruder!" She fumed, "Instead of mocking me, maybe you should remember who was the one that made the sword that defeated the wraith."

"The dragon?" He asked cheekily.

Elaine's eye twitched as she tried to keep herself from hitting the infuriating man, she had learned that hitting your elders was frowned upon in her society. "No, the one who figured out to give the sword to the dragon."

"Merlin?"

"No, the one who read the story to Merlin!"

"Geoffrey?"

Elaine breathed in deeply through her nose before exploding, her hands flying up in the air again as she started pacing at a faster pace. "It was me, Gaius! Merlin would be lost without me!"

"I'm sure he would be fine, Elaine."

"Doubtful," She muttered, throwing herself into one of the chairs, her anger making her exhausted. She glared gloomily at the table in front of her, tracing her finger along the rings in the wood. "You would think that he would at least say goodbye."

The door opened for Arthur wearing his riding clothes, his appearance made Elaine perk up from her seat. "Gaius, can I have some traveling herbs to take with me?"

Gaius frowned, "What for?"

He paused, causing Gaius and Elaine to share a knowing look with each other. "For uh.. a hunting trip and just incase I get hurt."

Elaine laughed at his horrible lie, she didn't waste time calling him out on it. "You're going after Merlin, aren't you?"

Arthur gave her a look to be quiet, "No."

"Good, I'll come with you." Elaine announced, standing up from her seat with a proud grin. "It will take just a moment for me to get my things."

"It's a hunting trip, you can't- Oh, just forget it." He dropped his facade, and pointed his finger at her forcefully. "You are not coming with me to Ealdor."

"Yes I am." She asserted, putting her hands on her hips to look more intimidating, her short stature contradicted her intimidating skills."You'll need my help."

"I don't think I will need someone to throw books at the barbarians." Arthur argued sarcastically with a smirk, Gaius started laughing as he packed the herbs for Arthur.

"Did Merlin tell everyone about that?!" Elaine yelled out in frustration.

Gaius and Arthur smiled at each other; the prince taking the bag that Gaius had handed to him. "Go ahead and take Elaine with you." Gaius declared, "I don't think I will ever get any work done with her around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She grumbled, crossing her arms defensively.

They both ignored her; Arthur nodded, "Very well." His tone reflected the agitation he was feeling with this, but he wasn't going to argue with Gaius when he had just done him a favor. "Go get your bags and meet me in front of the stables." He uttered to Elaine, opening the door for her to leave.

Elaine nodded her head in agreement and ran to her room to do as he said. _It's about time, I was starting to think that I was never going to be able to go._ She met Arthur in front of the stables as he asked; he had two horses with him, both saddled and ready to go.

"What are you wearing?" He demanded, seeming to be very irritated as his eyes moved down her clothes.

She approached him at a slower pace than before, confused by his question. "It's my riding gear." She attached her two bags to the palomino Elaine assumed she was going to ride, the other one was occupied by Arthur's saddle bags.

Arthur stepped forward to help her on to her horse, "It looks like something Morgana would wear." He observed, the clothing was tighter than what she usually wore and adh breeches instead of a skirt.

Elaine looked down at her clothes also, perplexed as to why he was so vexed by them. "She probably would, it was a gift from her."

Arthur sighed and shook his head disparagingly, dropping his disagreement to her attire. He handed Elaine the reigns to her horse, she took them awkwardly as she settled in the saddle. He scrutinized Elaine as he got on his own horse. "When was the last time you rode a horse?"

Elaine shrugged, but regretted it immediately as it made her lose her balance. She clumsily regained her spot on the saddle and smiled sheepishly at the look he was giving her. "I can't remember."

"Have you ever rode a horse before?" He asked, starting to seem concerned.

Elaine bit her lip to distract from her burning cheeks, "I might have rode once or twice as a child."

"Once or twice?" Arthur repeated with aggravation, "Well then you better keep up. I want to catch up with them by tonight."

* * *

"Ouch!" Elaine cried out, snapping the reins at the horse. "No! Bad horse. Bad!"

"Elaine!' Arthur shout from where he rode ahead of her. "What in the world are you doing?"

"How should I know?" Elaine shouted back, somehow she had ended up turned around in her saddle. One moment she was trying to get to the jerky she had packed in her bag, and the next she was facing the wrong direction, bent forward in the saddle. Her leg was caught in one of the stirrups, the other was was caught in the folds of her cloak. Her horse wasn't bothered by her situation, he had wandered over to the edge of the road and was munching on the grass that lined the path. She could feel frustrated tears burning in her eyes, "Why did I think this was a good idea? Merlin was right in not taking me with him."

"I was thinking the same thing." Arthur replied sternly as he rode over to help her. His shoulders lowered when he noticed the wetness of her eyes, "It's not that bad." He tried soothing her. The horse turned and Arthur could how much she had botched up in the the saddle, the sight causing him to laugh. "You really don't know how to ride a horse, do you?"

"No," She responded miserably. "I really don't."

Arthur hopped off of his horse and walked over to her, it took awhile, but he managed to get her untangled from the saddle. Elaine clumsily fell off of the horse and onto the ground; the only thing that had kept her in the saddle was what she was tangled up in, and once it's support was gone, she was too.

"Ow." She moaned, laying sprawled on the ground.

Arthur chuckled and started moving his bags on to her horse.

"Um- Arthur, obviously I'm no horsewoman, but won't it be harder for me to ride with all of that stuff?" She questioned, getting off of the ground.

Arthur tightened the bag's straps, "You won't be riding Samson anymore." He told her, patting the horse's neck.

"What?" She inquired, "Do you expect me to walk?"

Arthur grinned, "Of course not. You're going to ride with me on my horse." He took Samson's reins and tied them to his horse's saddle. He turned to Elaine and held out his hand for her to take, "Come on then."

Elaine looked daunted by him him and his abnormally large horse, "I think I would rather walk."

Arthur grabbed on to her, before she could walk away from him, and pulled her over to him and his horse. "Don't be afraid. it's not like he bites." He lifted Elaine on to the saddle, "At least not pretty girls like you." He added mischievously.

Elaine pursed her lips, _does that mean that he bites other things? Somehow that doesn't ease my worries. _She blushed when Arthur pulled himself up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to take hold of the reins. After all the times that they had been at each other's throats these past few week, this situation just oozed awkwardness. He flicked them and the horse started trotting down the road as Elaine sat uncomfortably in the saddle.

"This is weird," She mumbled after a pause, trying to shift into a more comfortable position away from Arthur.

"Only weird if you make it weird." Arthur muttered annoyed with her, and clearly trying to ignore her antics.

Elaine got one leg up to shift her position when, abruptly, she was sitting side-saddle. "Uh…" She grabbed onto Arthur tightly, not wanting to fall off.

"Congratulations, my Lady, you made it weird." Arthur announced irritatingly, helping her move in the saddle to face forward again. "Should have made you walk." He muttered, his tone not suggesting whether he was joking or not.

"That's rude." She told him and straightened her spine, she decided that she was going to prove to him that she could ride this horse just as well as him.

* * *

"Elaine, wake up. I think I can see their camp up ahead." Arthur shook her gently, waking her from her sleep.

Elaine eyes opened blearily, _what in the- why is there chainmail in front of my face? _Her gaze traveled up and she realized she had been staring at Arthur's chest. "Okay, how did this happen? I fell asleep facing forward." She spoke frustratingly, she vowed to never ride a horse again. They were more pain than they were worth.

"You move in your sleep," Arthur replied as an explanation as to why she was straddling the horse backwards and using Arthur's chest as a pillow.

Elaine inhaled through her teeth, looking around at the darkened forest. "Sorry about this." She apologized, feeling her overwhelmed frustration with all of this. _Who knew riding a horse was so hard?_

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, he honestly hadn't minded it much, it reminded him of old times with Phillip. He swung off of the saddle and laid a hand on her arm to keep her from doing the same. "Stay here just in case it's not their camp." He commanded her in a hushed tone and unsheathed his sword.

Elaine nodded, and watched as he went around the trees to approach the camp from the other side. Once he attention was no longer on her, she fumbled off of the horse. _Don't need to stay on you longer than is necessary. _ The horse looked at Elaine with his scary brown eyes that seemed to peer into her soul; he neighed softly and went to bump his head against Elaine playfully. She squealed and ran after Arthur, believing that the horse had been about to bite her.

Arthur grabbed onto Elaine when he heard her approach, he glowered at her. "I told you to stay with the horses."

"I thought you might need my help," She lied then pointed at a distant figure. "Hey, it's Merlin." She observed the boy that had yet to notice them. "What is he doing?"

"He probably heard you and believe you to be a barbarian." He grinned and ducked his head. He whispered to keep Merlin from hearing them, "Too bad you don't have a book to throw at him."

"No, I do." She looked over at the horses, "It's in my bag, I can go get- oh." Her brows lowered as she glared at him, "You're teasing me again." She crossed her arms, sulking away from him. "Are you and Gaius ever going to let that go?"

Arthur grinned playfully, his eyes glinting in the moonlight, "Come on, let's go tease Merlin."

Elaine shared his smile, uncrossing her arms as they snuck up behind Merlin. She made sure that she only stepped in Arthur's footprints so that she wouldn't make any noise. When they were close enough, Arthur poked Merlin in the back with his sword. "I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any."

Merlin spun around, swinging his sword and almost accidentally beheading Arthur and Elaine. It was a good thing Arthur had enough reflexes for the both of them, or Elaine definitely would have lost her head. "Arthur!" Merlin cried happily then noticed the female figure behind Arthur, "Elaine!" He yelled with the same enthusiasm.

"Put the sword down, Merlin." Arthur demanded sternly, then added with exasperation as he walked past the servant to the camp. "You look ridiculous."

* * *

"Elaine, you should get some sleep." Arthur told Elaine as Merlin started up the fire.

"I'm good, I got enough sleep on the horse." She rebuked, sitting next to him on the log, Merlin sitting down on the other side of Arthur.

Arthur made a face, showing his disapproval, but he didn't argue with her. They were in a good moment in their relationship after all the time they had spent together on the horse, and he wasn't about to ruin it. He looked at Merlin, "How much farther is it?"

"Uh- maybe a few hours." He answered, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"How many men does Kanen have?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." He glanced at his mother, "I think from what my mother's said, maybe as many as 40."

There was a lull in their conversation. "We should get some rest." Arthur told Merlin, Elaine noticed how Arthur seemed more resigned when he heard the number. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Thank you," Merlin looked at hands abashedly. "Um… I know you didn't have to come. Either of you." He said sincerely, giving them appreciative looks.

"Get some sleep." Arthur responded, and walked away from them, settling on his bedroll.

Merlin watched him then looked at Elaine with confusion; She shrugged, "He's emotionally challenged." She explained, "For him that was a good response."

Merlin grinned and went to his own bedroll, Elaine observed the two as they tried to get comfortable. "I'll take watch," She declared, glowering at them when they started to laugh.

"Good one, Elaine." Merlin replied covering himself with his blanket as Arthur said, "You'll be asleep within the hour."

* * *

After they finished eating breakfast, Merlin's mother walked over to Elaine. "We haven't met yet." She said as an introduction, "I'm Merlin mom, Hunith."

"Lady Elaine." She replied, standing up to properly shake her hand. "But a mother of Merlin's is a friend of mine, so please, call me Elaine."

She smiled warmly, "Thank you for coming to help. Not many would."

"It's no problem, truly." Elaine replied bashfully, her cheeks burning at the compliment.

"Still," She pressed, "Thank you." Hunith walked away from Elaine when Merlin called for her; Elaine went to her horse.

"Hello, Samson," She greeted, cautiously petting the horse's flank as he watched her with his big brown eyes. "Are you going to be a good boy today?"

"Elaine, you do know that horses can't talk." Arthur joked, cheekily grinning and putting their bags onto Samson.

"Wait," Elaine held up her hand to stop him. "I'm not riding with you again, am I?"

Arthur made a sour face and tied Samson to his horse's saddle pommel. "After I told everyone about our ride yesterday, nobody else would take you."

Elaine sighed, "Not even Gwen?"

"She was the first to refuse." He told her as Arthur helped her onto his horse, then swinging himself up into the saddle behind her. "Can't blame you though. It's not your fault you're afraid of horses."

Elaine could feel his smug grin emanating from behind her, "I'm not afraid of them." She argued indignantly, causing him and everyone else to chuckle at her fierce defensiveness. _This is ridiculous, I'm not afraid of them. _She crossed her arms, "At least I'm not afraid of-" She pursed her lips, trying to think of something he was afraid of. "Arthur, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

Elaine snapped her fingers and grinned proudly, "Admitting when I'm wrong!" She shouted triumphantly. "At least I'm not afraid of admitting when I'm wrong." She repeated, causing Merlin and Morgana to laugh as Arthur grumbled his dissent.

* * *

It was late in the morning when they reached the top of the valley that held Ealdor, from their viewpoint they could see the barbarians had returned to the village. Arthur clicked his tongue at the horse, flicked the reins, and dug his heels into its side. The horse started at a full gallop down the hill as Elaine held on tightly to the saddle.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" She shouted over the wind whistling in their ears, her hair whipping out of her braid.

He didn't answer her, instead he took a sheathed dagger out of his belt and handed it to the girl. She took very reluctantly, her eyes widening, "Whatever you're thinking about doing-"

Arthur grabbed Elaine by the waist, cutting her off as the neared the edge of the village and flung her out of the saddle into a cart of hay.

"-don't do it." She finished with a groan, lying on the hay, even though she doubted he could still hear her. She fumbled out of the hay, gripping the dagger close to her side, as Merlin and the rest of the group rode past Elaine into the village. She ran after them, strands of hay falling off of her with each step.

Arthur threw one of his swords at the feet of a barbarian, stopping Kanen from killing a villager. He hopped off of his horse, practically diving into battle; Merlin joining right after him. As Arthur was fighting one barbarian, another ran up behind him hoping to catch him unawares.

"Morgana!" Elaine yelled, she nodded at Elaine she had noticed the man too, but she was too busy with her own barbarian to do anything about it.

Arthur finished the man he had been fighting with, when that man fell, Arthur noticed the barbarian coming at him. Before he could try to defend himself, the bandit's eyes rolled backwards as he collapsed to the ground. A dagger had been hurled at him, still sheathed, and had struck him in the back of the head. Arthur looked behind the stunned man and stared befuddled at Elaine; she glared at him with her hands on her hips, "Throw me off of a horse one more time, and next time I'll let you deal with them by yourself."

Arthur stepped over the barbarian towards Elaine, her serious attitude producing a large grin to spread across his face. "If I knew that you still had your skills in darts, I wouldn't have."

The barbarian stood up from the ground, groaning as he did, but Morgana was there before he could fully recover. It took only one swift movement of her sword to defeat him, Arthur moving in half the time she did to try to do the same.

"Getting used to being saved by girls?" Morgana teased him, moving on to the next barbarian as Elaine laughed.

"That's not what happened," Arthur tried arguing.

"You'll pay for this," Kenan yelled as he straddled his horse. "With your lives!" He added as he rode off with what was left of his men, "All of you!"

* * *

As Merlin gathered the villagers for a meeting, the girls stood with Arthur where he could address all of the villagers without difficulty and could be seen by all of them. "I know Kanen's kind," Arthur spoke, starting his speech as he addressed everyone crowded around him. "He'll be back and when he is, we must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare-"

"Am I the only one who is wondering, who the hell this is?" A young man interjected, making his way to the front of the villagers to confront Arthur more directly.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur said addressing the crowd, a small frown marring his face from the boy's rudeness.

"Yeah, I'm Prince William of Ealdor." The young man, Will, replied sarcastically; he seemed very doubtful of Arthur's heritage if you went off of the expression on his face and the tone in his voice.

Elaine had to hide her grin from Arthur when he turned around to look at the girls with disbelief, she could tell that this man was aggravating him.

"Keep quiet." Hunith commanded him, her annoyance with Will was clear on her as it was on Arthur. "He's here to help us," She vowed to all of her neighbors.

"He's made things worse." Will stressed, "Kanen will be back and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge." He pointed at Arthur accusingly, "You just signed our death warrant!"

Hunith shared an odd look with Merlin, Elaine began to believe that there more to this than it seemed. She attested angrily, "He saved Matthew's life!"

"It's alright, Hunith. This is his village." Arthur claimed, trying to placate the villagers and Hunith. "What would you have us do?" He directed his question at Will.

"We can't fight against Kanen." He insisted, trying to get his village to see his logic. "He has too many men."

Arthur pressed, "So what's the alternative?"

"Give him what he wants." Will advocated to his village, purposefully, to avoid looking at Arthur.

"Then what?' Arthur asked him, raising his voice over the murmuring crowd. "Those of you who don't starve to death, will face him again next harvest and the harvest after that."

"We'll manage, we'll survive." Will contented, but he could tell that he was fighting a losing battle.

"How?" Cried many of the villagers, Will had no answer for them.

"The only way he can be stopped," Arthur spoke up, "Is if you stand up to him."

"No!" Will dissented sharply, glaring at the prince. "You just want the glory of battle. That's what drives men like you."

Arthur looked away from the young man, at a loss for a reply.

"Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people. Not ours." Will told him and stormed away, Merlin calling his name and following after him.

"I'll follow you," Hunith spoke bravely, directing the attention back on Prince Arthur. "If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting."

"That goes for me too." Matthew assented, stepping up next to Hunith, the rest of the villagers joining in with their agreement.

* * *

Arthur approached Elaine after supper, sitting down next to Elaine in the grass on the hill that overlooked the village. "Hi." She mumbled, drawing random shapes into the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

"Nothing," Elaine replied, pausing in her drawing of Kilgharrah.

"Is that a dog?" He wondered, nodding his head at her drawing.

Elaine blushed embarrassedly, "Yeah. That's what it is." She lied not wanting to embarrass her skills as an artist with the truth.

"It's good," Arthur also lied.

"Thanks."

"Actually, I wanted to thank you and apologise for tossing you… earlier." He spoke very uncomfortably, 'I'm sorry's and 'thank you's weren't his forte.

Elaine smiled and looked away from her drawing, inspecting Arthur with her sapphire eyes. "This isn't easy for you, is it?"

Arthur chuckled, "That obvious?" He asked her, his smile was hesitant; this was their longest conversation with each other, that hasn't sorted itself into an argument, in five years.

Elaine bit her lip, "You're welcome then for saving your life."

Arthur cocked his head to the side, "I don't know if I would say that." He rebuked, his hand playing with the hilt of his sword.

Elaine made a surprised face at him with her mouth hanging open. "Really?" She fought the urge to laugh, "What would you call it then?"

Arthur grinned at her peculiar expression, "Well, I mean…" He paused searching for the right words. "I had it under control."

Elaine didn't manage hide her laugh any longer, it burst from between from lips. "Oh, is that so? My eyesight must have been playing tricks on me."

Arthur looked away from her, his neck reddening, he quickly changed the subject to get away from his embarrassment. "Do you think they can do what needs to be done?" He asked Elaine, looking at the glow of firelight from the village below.

Elaine pursed her lips and her eyes followed his gaze, "I do." She stated sincerely, "They all have something to fight for. Remind them of it and everyone will have the strength they will need."

Arthur's eyes darkened as a frown marred his fair face, "Except for that one man, Will." He looked at Elaine, "Could you believe those things he said?"

"I liked him," She announced, smiling at the thought. "It took gall to do what he did."

"Of course you do," Arthur muttered, "You would like anyone who speaks out against me. Reminds you of yourself."

"Well, you're not wrong." Elaine pursed her lips when he continued to stare sullenly at the village. She nudged him with her elbow, "I threw that dagger pretty good, eh?" She bragged, a light smile coming to her face.

Arthur glanced at her, trying to ignore his own smile. "It wasn't that good." He teased Elaine, leaning back on his elbows.

"Are you joking?" Elaine moved her arm back, pretending to hold a dagger between her forefinger and thumb. "I saw him coming," She pointed at an invisible figure in front of them. "Aimed," She scrunched up her face, as if she was trying to look closer at her surroundings. Arthur began to laugh at her, provoking a grin on her face. "Then…" She propelled her fingers forward, letting go of the imaginary dagger. "Bam! Right in the 'noggin!" She looked at the snickering prince, "You couldn't have done it better yourself."

Arthur abruptly stopped laughing, "Oh, that's where you're wrong." He rebuked standing up from the ground. "If it was me, that barbarian would have stayed down."

Elaine scoffed as Arthur used his hands to help her off of the ground, "Please. If it was you," She laughed, "You would have been too concerned on how your muscles looked as you threw the blade than where you were aiming." She whistled and swiped her hand over her head, "The blade would have went sailing past the man."

It was Arthur's turn to scoff, "We both know that your brother was the narcissistic one." He jested, nudging her playfully with his hand.

Elaine gasped and looked at him with hurt, "Are you mocking my dead brother?"

Arthur froze, his eyes widening from fear. "No! Uh- I- um- I'm so sorry," He stammered out an apology quickly, getting himself overwhelmed to avoid an altercation. "That was so rude of me. I-"

Elaine smiled and laid her hands on him to calm him down, "It's okay." She hurried to say to stop him from making his head explode. "I was kidding. I'm not actually hurt about what you said. We were joking around, it was a joke."

Arthur sighed heavily, relaxing his shoulders. "You had me there. I thought you were about to start crying." He let a breathy chuckle, relief seeping into his bones.

Elaine made her face turn serious, "It's easier to make jokes about it. I have to laugh," She faked a sniffle. "Otherwise, I just-" She choked up here. "-start crying." She wailed and covered up her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking from her faux sobs.

Arthur was about to start spewing more apologies, when he realized that she was joking again. He glowered at her, and stormed off, heading back towards Hunith's home.

Elaine laughed watching him leave, "Arthur wait!' She called running after him, he paused in his steps to let her catch up to him. "It was just a joke. I'm not actually going to start crying. I save that for when I'm going to sleep at night." She joked, he groaned and continued to walk away. "What? Too far?" She called after him, a large smile on her face, it was a lot fun to tease him.

"You deserved getting tossed into the hay!" He yelled back at her, his tone angry as he fought the grin pulling on his lips.

* * *

"You still haven't learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana asked Arthur the next morning, her joke caused Elaine to snort and almost choke on her breakfast.

Arthur glared at Morgana and Elaine, "You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself." Arthur replied as Merlin helped him get dressed, he added as an afterthought. "No offense, Merlin."

"None taken." Merlin conveyed his disinterest, his attention focused on his work.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith reminded Arthur and handed him a bowl that was filled with the aforementioned food. Morgana and Elaine shared a smile as they finished getting dressed, observing Arthur and Merlin's mother.

"Didn't I?" Arthur asked with fake enthusiasm that Hunith didn't notice.

"Come on, eat up." Morgana teased Arthur, Elaine nodding and grinning in agreement.

Arthur started to bring a spoonful to his lips, but when Hunith wasn't looking he handed the bowl to Gwen. "Mmmmm," He moaned loudly and appreciatively for Hunith to hear. "Right, let's go then. We need wood, and lots of it." he told Merlin, dragging him out of the house.

"Of course," Merlin agreed, willingly being dragged as Morgana and Elaine followed after them with smiles.

* * *

"I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword." Morgana, Gwen, and Elaine heard Arthur say to to the male villagers that he was teaching how to fight. Elaine was helping them sharpen the weapon for the inevitable battle with Kanen's men. Since she had never sharpened weapons before this moment, she would finish one in the time that it took them to finish three. "But you can learn the basics: the stance, parry a blow, how to land your own."

"There's no way they're gonna be able to hold Kanen off." Morgana spoke to Gwen and Elaine, glancing away from her work to Arthur.

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight," Gwen responded, her fierce determination making an appearance on her face. Elaine couldn't help feeling awed by their strength.

Morgana smiled at Gwen as Elaine ducked her head, a part of her feeling embarrassed that she didn't have their passion. "Better start figuring out a way to convince Arthur." She told them, handing Gwen her finished sword, reminding them of the stubborn prince.

When Arthur told the men to take break and went over to the well to get himself a drink of water, they approached him. "Looks like the battle's already fought and lost." Morgana stated as they observed the men already collapsing to the ground after Arthur's training.

"They'll toughen up," Arthur replied firmly, returning his gaze to his cup.

"They need to," Gwen uttered, she and Morgana weren't impressed by the men, and were rightly so.

Arthur pursed his lips, he had a feeling something was up with them. His gaze went to Elaine, she was unusually quiet and her eyes were strangely avoiding looking him in the eye. Instead she was staring at the men with a line marring the space between her eyebrows. "How are we doing with the weapons?" He asked them, changing the subject away from the men.

Morgana spoke up first, they had planned it this way. "The weapons are not our problem. They are fine." She spoke plainly, hoping that he would see their reason. "It's having enough people to use them."

Gwen added in a stronger tone, "We think the women should be allowed to fight."

Arthur looked down at his cup as he raised it to his lips, his chest rising suddenly from a silent chuckle. He shook his head as he drank from his cup, not bothering to give them a straight answer, finding the idea to be ridiculous.

"You haven't enough men," Morgana asserted, her face tightening from his infuriating behavior. "If they were trained soldiers maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not."

He stepped away from the well, giving Gwen and Morgana hard looks. "It's too dangerous," Arthur proclaimed, ending their conversation by walking away before they could reply.

Elaine pursed her lips and clasped her hands behind her back, "Well, I'm not one to say I told you so, but-"

Morgana flipped her head around to glower at her, whipping her shiny, ebony hair over her shoulder. The look she was giving Elaine was enough to make a giant shut up, Elaine had no chance. Morgana stalked away from them, going back to the weapons to continue with the work, the villagers practically diving to ground to avoid getting in her way.

Gwen gave a barely sympathetic look to Elaine, "You are one to say I told you so." She reminded her friend, laying her hand on Elaine's shoulder with a kind smile.

Elaine laughed and wrapped her arm around Gwen's shoulder, the two girls following after Morgana in higher spirits.

* * *

The next morning, Elaine was helping Hunith with chores around her home by washing the breakfast dishes with a bucket full of soapy water outside of the hut. Gwen had kicked her off of weapons duty when Elaine had accidently dropped a load of recently sharpened swords on her feet. Luckily the only damage done was dirtied swords, plus a few bruises on her ankles and the tops of Elaine's feet. Merlin had told her she was lucky considering the damage could have been much worse, but that had done nothing to help her attitude. Feeling like Gwen had banished her to a life of solitude while she and Morgana got to have all the fun, it was an irrational sullenness brought on by envy.

"Look at them," Elaine spoke snidely to the dish she was scrubbing with a rug that faintly resembled one of Merlin's scarves. "Laughing like that. I very much doubt that sharpening swords can be that humorous." She glowered at the plate she was holding, "You'd think with the battle looming before us us, things would be very stoic. But oh no, everything's jolly for those too. Because Gwen has her nauseating optimism and Morgana can defeat anything with just her attitude and look her best while doing it."

"Are you talking to a plate?" An unfamiliar voice asked, a flabbergasted expression stuck on his face as he came around the side of Hunith's home.

Elaine was startled by Will's sudden appearance, and accidently dropped the plate into the bucket, splashing water all over her skirt. Elaine gaped at the stain on her dress then glared at Will, "Do you have a problem with that?" She practically growled at him, directing her all of her frustration and annoyance at the young man.

Will held his hands up in defense against her fierceness, "Not at all. I was just curious, do all women from Camelot talk to the dishes?"

Elaine pursed her lips to keep a smile from coming to her lips, she could tell that he was teasing her. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't entirely mind it. "Do all men from Ealdor sneak up on women from Camelot while they are having a nice chat with the dishes?" She mocked him, tilting her chin down and looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

Will's brows jumped slightly, "Uh-" He stammered, hurrying for a witty response with a bashful and silly grin coming to his face.

Elaine stood and used a dry cloth to dab at the mark on her dress, "Usually it's custom, for a noble man to apologise after ruining a perfectly fine dress." She teased lightly, a small smirk tugging on one side of her lips.

Will stepped towards her, "I'm no nobleman." He replied, his light eyes darkening slightly. Their conversation dropped off as he and Elaine observed each other; she found him to be oddly fascinating, he was definitely not who she thought he was.

A villager suddenly screamed, interrupting their flirtation, they could also hear the thudding of a horse's hooves galloping into the village. Will rushed past her, Elaine was not far behind him, although she soon lost him between the crowding villagers. She maneuvered her way to the front where the people were circled around a horse and its fallen rider.

"Get him down from there," Arthur shouted and two men hurried to get the body on to the ground.

Elaine moved over to Gwen, their hands instantly gripping onto each other tightly at the sight of the dead man. Everyone was silence as they stared at Matthew's corpse with a bloodied arrow in his back and a slip of paper attached to it. Arthur kneeled down to rip the note off of the body.

"What does it say?' Merlin asked what everyone wanted to know, but were too shocked to ask.

"Make the most of this day," Arthur answered with a disgusted expression. "It'll be your last."

"Matthew!" A woman wailed, the crowd opening up for her. "No!" Arthur moved away from the dead body as the woman collapsed to her knees. She grabbed desperately at it, "No! No!" She cried, weeping and holding Matthew close to her.

"You did this! Look what you've done!" Will yelled at at a dismayed and wide-eyed Arthur. "You've killed him!"

Merlin spoke up to defend Arthur, "It wasn't his fault."

"If he hadn't been instructing everyone," Will shouted, pointing at Arthur and glaring fiercely at him. "Treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened."

"These men," Arthur spoke, desperately trying to turn this around. "Are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't."

"You're sending them to their graves," Will stressed, everyone's eyes going to Matthew and his weeping widow. "You've killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're going to be slaughtered." With his point being made, Will left the crowd of torn villagers and a very upset Arthur.

Afterwards, Elaine went back with Hunith to her home to continue helping with the chores. Finishing the dishes inside because Arthur had taken her spot outside to sharpen his sword. Merlin eventually joined him after he had talked to Will, not very successfully if his expression was anything to go by. "Will's father was killed fighting for King Cenred." Merlin stated, Elaine and Hunith overhearing their conversation from where they were inside the home. Arthur paused in his work and waited to hear what else Merlin had to say. "So he doesn't trust anyone of nobility."

Arthur voice sounded very downtrodden when he replied, "Do you think the villagers believed him?"

"No." Merlin answered, Elaine could tell he was smiling because of the familiar tone in his response. "He's always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him."

"And if he's right?"

"He isn't." Merlin argued fiercely, he had barely let Arthur finish his question when he answered.

"I'm treating these men like soldiers and they're not," Arthur gestured with his hand. "You've seen them fight. they haven't got a clue." His voice lowered, "You need to tell them all to leave before Kanen returns."

Merlin was fierce in his rebuttal, his passion and faith were admirable. "No. we're going to stay, we're going to fight, and we're going to win."

"Merlin," Arthur said sharply. his hands clenching from the tension in his body."It can't be done. The odds are too great."

Elaine looked at Hunith at the same time she looked out the door at the two, her face was one of maternal concern and worry. It wasn't a expression Elaine had seen often, she couldn't look upon it for long.

"It can," Merlin refused to let Arthur have this one. "We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself."

"How?" Elaine perked up, she paused in her work, wanting to nowk the answer to Arthur's question as much as he did.

"You've just got to believe in them." Elaine's eyes went to Hunith, Merlin seemed to be implying something stronger than faith. "Because if you don't, they'll sense it. And the battle will be lost before is has even begun."

* * *

That night Arthur had everyone gather into one of the homes for a meeting. "Tomorrow morning," He spoke in a resigned tone. "The women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods."

"We're not going anywhere," Gwen interjected, pushing herself to the front and standing her ground with Morgana and Elaine beside her.

"I know you want to help." Arthur tried placating them, "Women can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do." She argued, her fierce attitude caused even stubborn Arthur to glance away with doubt.

"But none of you know how to fight." Arthur tried reasoning, a part of him was coming to terms with the fact that he was wrong.

Elaine smiled sardonically and looked around the crowd, _the men don't either._

"The more of us there are, the better we stand." Gwen asserted, the women stepped forward and joined the crowd. The people seemed to double in size from the added benefit.

Arthur looked away from her, reluctantly stepping down from the argument to concede to Gwen. "This is your home, if you want to defend it that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you." Arthur walked in a circle around the people, "Kanen attacks tomorrow." He continued stoically, "Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he'll never defeat is. Look around in this circle we're all equals." His eyes briefly met Elaine's as he paced in front of the fire, his silhouette darkening from the light shining around him. "You're not fighting 'cause someone is ordering you to. You're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes, you fight for your family, you fight for your friends." Elaine smiled in awe at him, he had a great potential for being the king she knew he could be, it was a shame he could be such an ass at times. "You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes, fighting for your very right survive!" Arthur turned in a circle, his voice had risen to a loud and passionate tone with each word he spoke. "When you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day and you'll know you earned the right- the right to to live every day between. So you fight! For your family! For your friends!" He raised his sword above his head, "For Elador!"

The villagers stood, raising their fists and weapons in the air, "Ealdor!" They chanted together, inspired by the prince as Arthur was inspired by the villagers.

Not long after Arthur's speech, as everyone prepared for tomorrow, Elaine noticed that Merlin had gone missing. She went to Hunith's home, assuming that he would be there. She wanted to talk about him tomorrow, about how he was going to use his magic. She was right about his location, when she was close enough, she could hear his faint voice inside the home. Elaine stole over to the window, wanting to hear him better.

"What's wrong?" She could hear him ask with concern.

"I should have never gone to Camelot." Hunith responded in a shaky voice, it produced a frown on Elaine's face. "I've ruined everything for you."

"You haven't," Merlin asserted, his confusion seeping into his tone. "Why would you say that?"

"I know what you're planning to do," She explained quietly, Elaine had to strain her ears to hear Hunith.

Merlin sighed deeply, after a pause of silence she heard him reveal his intentions. "If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am… there is no choice."

"You can't let Arthur know about your gift."

"Why not?" Merlin argued, "Maybe it's meant to be this way. And if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the friend I hoped he was."

There was a lapse in their conversation and Elaine entered the home, barely rapping on the door before barging in. "Merlin, can I talk to you?"

They both jumped up then relaxed when they realized that it was only Elaine. Merlin nodded and stood up from the bench he had been sitting on with Hunith. "I'll be back, mother." She smiled lightly in reply as he followed Elaine out of the house to the outskirts of the village.

"If you're going to tell me to not to use magic tomorrow-" Merlin started to say when Elaine interrupted him.

"I'm not."

"Elaine, I…" His voice dropped off as he registered what she said, Merlin gaped at her, Elaine the Opinionated not telling him to do was like Kilgharrah saying kind words to Uther. "You're not?" He had to clarify to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

"No."

Merlin frowned, "Well, why not?" He asked her angrily.

Elaine shrugged and moved to sit on a log, patting the place beside her for him to sit down. He did when she refused to say anything else until Merlin sat. "It's not my place to tell you what to do," She stated frankly, "It's your magic to use as you see fit."

"Mind telling my mom and Will that?" Merlin mumbled, very bitterly, glowering at the ground.

Elaine smiled comfortingly and laid a hand on his, "Merlin, they care about you." When he didn't reply, Elaine asked him what she had been wondering for a while now. "Do you honestly think that Arthur would have you burned for your magic?"

He gave her a troubled look, "It's his duty as prince."

Elaine sighed and gripped his hand tighter, "Merlin, give him more credit than that." She raised her voice to make him hear her clearer. "He helped that child get home to his people. A stranger." She smiled kindly at him, "He would do a lot more than that for a friend. He cares about you, even if the big blockhead wouldn't admit it aloud."

Merlin chuckled, sharing her smile hesitantly. "Big blockhead?"

"Yeah," Elaine's smile widened, she stood up without letting go of Merlin's hand. "Come tomorrow, no matter what happens, I'll stand by you as your friend. You won't be alone, I won't let it happen."

* * *

The next morning, as Hunith cleared the table from their breakfast, and they started getting dressed for the battle. Arthur pulled the youngest one aside to speak with her, "Elaine, you're going to leave with the children and everyone else who isn't fighting."

Elaine shoved his hand off of her arm, "What?" She glared at him, this had to be some sort of joke. "I am most certainly not!"

Arthur tried to keep himself from getting upset with her, he assumed that he would have gotten used to the brat's anger by now. "Yes, you are. It's been decided." For once, he wished she would listen to him. She used to do whatever Phillip had asked her to do.

Elaine poked Arthur in the chest, "Listen-"

Arthur grabbed onto her finger, "No, Elaine, you listen."

Elaine gawked at him, regaining her thoughts, she ripped her finger out of his grasp. "Just because you're you, and that we've become friends again, doesn't mean that you can order me around. What happened to your speech last night about fighting for your reasons not because someone told you to!"

"That's different," Arthur argued, unintentionally he stepped towards her, his larger size being used as an intimidation tactic. "I'm not telling you to fight my battles, I'm telling you to not to."

"Okay," Merlin stepped forward to try to calm them down. "Maybe we should-"

Two blonde heads whipped towards him, their fiery sapphire eyes glaring at him. "Shut up, Merlin!" They yelled in sync, causing Merlin to jump away from them with his hands held up in front of his chest.

Elaine looked back at Arthur, their glares directed at each other now. "You can't keep telling me what to do. You're not him! I'm going to fight!"

"You're right, I'm not him! That's why if you don't listen to me, I will go tie you to a horse and send you back to Camelot!"

Elaine gaped him, "That's ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous!"

Elaine flinched, she set her jaw and lifted her chin up. "Nobody will let you. Merlin wants me to fight, tell him Merlin." She turned her head to look at friend, strangely, he kept his mouth closed.

Arthur's tone turned softer, "It wasn't just me who decided this."

Elaine's gaze moved to Arthur with shock then looked around the house to see if it was true, none of them protested. Elaine's eyes went to Gwen's, her friend avoided meeting her eyes. "You agree with this?" She asked, trying not to sound as hurt as she felt.

"It was my idea," Gwen admitted, her brown eyes finally meeting Elaine's.

Elaine glowered at her, "So all the stuff about women being able to fight, doesn't apply to me?" She questioned harshly.

Arthur exhaled a breath and Elaine turned her eyes to him, "This isn't about you being female. You're young-"

"I'm fifteen!"

"And you're hurt."

Elaine looked down at her feet, glowering at them. "They're fine. She pointed at Merlin, "He saw them. Tell them, Merlin."

Merlin pursed his lips as he might her eyes, hesitantly he looked at Arthur. "It is only a few bruises. None of the bones were cracked-"

"See?!"

Merlin continued after her interruption, earning back Elaine's glower. "But you have been walking with a limp and haven't been able to stand for long periods of time."

"Merlin!" She whined, wondering whose side he was on.

"Elaine, that's enough!" Morgana stepped forward, her voice harder than the others had been. "Your behavior is only proving that we are right to do this."

Elaine gaped at her, "But-"

"No but's!" Morgana scolded, "If you are as willing to fight as us then you will have no problem doing what we ask."

"Someone will need to protect those who can't fight," Arthur reminded her.

"It's an important job," Gwen added.

Merlin nodded and interjected, "Not many people could do it."

"But I want to protect you guys," She responded without any enthusiasm, turning her head to look at Arthur; she realized that they were trying to cheer her up after-what felt like to her-being stabbed in the back.

Arthur sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "We can protect ourselves, and we'll have each other." He tenderly shook her shoulder to try to remove the hurt from her eyes. "They'll need you more than us; they don't have anyone. What if one of Kanen's men finds their trail and follows after them? What are they going to do? Or what if something bad happens to us, someone will need to get them to safety."

Elaine nodded her head as she frowned at the floor, "I understand that, but why does it have to be me?"

"Because I trust you and I know that you can do this."

Elaine couldn't help the hopeful smile that came to her face as she looked up at Arthur, "You do?"

Arthur grinned bashfully, he patted her shoulder and let go of it. "Of course, we all do." He cleared his throat and stepped away from his cousin.

It was to late for him, Elaine had seen his genuine care for her in his eyes. A part of her always knew it was there, but still, it was nice to be reminded of it. "Aw!" She leaped and hugged him, her chin resting against the top of his chest so she could look at his reddening face. "Arthur, you do have a heart!" She exclaimed happily, everyone starting to laugh at the sight of them.

"Of course I do." Arthur frowned and pushed her away from him, "Everyone does." He looked at the others for help when she refused to let go, they didn't move to answer his plead. "Alright, alright." He patted her back, "Let go now."

She did, and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, I can do this for you on one condition." She smirked at him, "You have to say please."

Arthur glowered at her, "I'm not going-"

"Come on, Arthur!" Morgana interrupted him, "Just say please."

"Fine…" Arthur's glower worsened as he refused to look at Elaine, "Please." He muttered bitterly, rushing the syllables so it was more incoherent than it needed to be.

Elaine fought the urge to add more conditions, she didn't want to break him. "Alright, I'll do it." She relented half-heartedly.

"That's the spirit," Arthur handed Elaine one of his daggers, "Since you're such a champion with them, your weapon of choice."

Gwen walked over and strapped the blade to Elaine's belt, "Hopefully you won't need them." She hugged Elaine quickly, "Goodbye." She said quietly and let go of her.

"Bye Elaine," Morgana also gave her a hug.

Elaine smiled and told them to be careful, her eyes turned to Merlin and she stepped over towards him. "I would say try not to do anything stupid, but I know that you can't help it so…"

Merlin laughed, "Okay. time for you to go."

Elaine grinned and thanked Hunith as the woman handed Elaine her bag. "Be careful, dear." The woman warned kindly, surprising Elaine by giving her a hug.

Elaine stepped away from her and glanced to the door, before leaving she rushed back to Arthur and hugged him again before he could protest. "Bye blockhead." She mumbled against his chest, "Don't be like Phillip."

Arthur stiffened then wrapped his arms back around her, "I won't." He promised, after giving her more time, he gently removed her from himself. Arthur could see the people not fighting beginning to leave outside. "Take care of yourself."

Elaine nodded and headed for the door, adding one last few words before leaving. "I just want you guys to know that if any one of you dies…" She paused for emphasis, giving them hard glares. "I'll be really pissed." They all smiled faintly, not realizing that Elaine was being serious. She left the home and joined the group of children and elderly, leading Samson behind her.

* * *

An elderly woman led the group to a shelter of trees not that far from the village. The children entertained themselves by taking turns riding Samson, which Elaine found absurd. _How can they find it fun to ride the giant, lumbering horse in a circle then scream and cry until it was there turn again? _It was weird, also one of them was bound to hurt themselves by falling off or getting under the hooves. Despite her disagreements with it, Elaine continued to let them ride the big oaf. Helping the rambunctious little ones onto the horse, holding them in place as she led Samson forward, then helping them back down when their turn was over.

"Make him go faster!" A little girl in braids yelled at Elaine, her smile showing off her two missing teeth as she kicked her legs against the horse's sides.

"He's not going to go any faster if you keep kicking him like that." Elaine scolded and held her leg down to make her stop.

"Oh," The girl replied and went very still, "Now, can we go faster?"

Elaine sighed and shook her head, "Not now."

"That's no fair!" One boy accused angrily, pointing a chubby finger at the little girl with braids. "Lizzy can't go faster, I didn't get to!"

"Too bad!" Lizzy replied snidely and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

The little boy stuck out his tongue also, and made a face at her, his hands cupping the side of his ears.

"Enough," Elaine scolded tiredly, picking Lizzy up and setting her on the ground. She stared them down as they continued to stick their tongues at each other. "You know, when you stick your tongue at someone it means you want to kiss them," The two tongues got sucked back into their respective mouths faster than you could blink.

Lizzy shrieked and dashed behind Elaine's skirts, "I don't boy couties!" She whined, her hands clutching on to Elaine's dress.

"Then why do you want to kiss me?" The boy asked, grinning cheekily.

The girl gasped and peeked out from behind Elaine, dragging Elaine's skirt with her. "I don't! You're icky!"

"You wanna kiss me!" The boy sang.

"I don't!" Lizzy yelled, feeling embarrassed as the rest of the children began laughing. "I'd rather-"

"Gwen?" Elaine asked quietly, seeing a familiar form following the path to where the group was at, another form walking with her. Once she recognized that it was indeed, Elaine called her name as loud as possible, "Gwen!" Several of the children around Elaine clapped their hands over their ears and grimaced. "Oh, stop that!" Elaine reprimanded them. "I've had to deal with all of your yelling and complaining for the past few hours."

"Elaine, everything go as planned?" Gwen questioned once she reached her; the woman with Gwen scooped up one of the children and planted a kiss on their head.

Elaine took hold of Samson's reins, "Yes. If you can call these brats a plan. Never leave me with a bunch a of children ever again." Elaine begged Gwen, lowering her voice so none of the kids would hear and get their feelings hurt.

Gwen laughed, "Let's get heading back." She told them, leading the way back to Ealdor with everyone following behind them.

"How did things go on your side of things?' Elaine asked quietly, she needed to know eve if she wasn't sure she was prepared for the answer.

Gwen looked at Elaine with sad eyes, "There were a few deaths, but we won. Kanen is dead," Her eyes hardened when she spoke the barbarians name, but then softened again as she shook her head sadly. "Will is dead too."

Elaine went very still for a moment, then shook off her sorrow for another time. "How's Merlin taking it?"

"As good as expected, considering."

Elaine's face was marred by a frown, "Considering what?" She questioned, Elaine was confused by Gwen's new tone.

"He was a sorcerer," Her tone was harsh, but it sounded forced, like Gwen wasn't entirely sure why it should be. "Saved us all with his magic. Created a whirlwind that brought the battle to an end, then saved Arthur from an arrow and paid for it with his life."

_Will's a sorcerer too? What a coincidence that he and Merlin are both- oh, he lied to protect Merlin. _Elaine swallowed and shook off a chill that ran down her back.

Gwen noticed her shudder, "It's okay. The magic is gone now." She tried comforting her, thinking that was what was bothering Elaine. "They are going to burn the dead when we get back."

Elaine nodded and breathed in shakily, "Right, I'm fine. Merlin will need us to be there for when they do." She wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulders and faked a smile to make her believe that Elaine truly was okay. "He'd be lost without us."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologised as he stood next to Merlin at the front of the crowd; Morgana, Gwen, Hunith, and Elaine standing off a little ways away and watching the pyre burn. "I know he was a close friend."

"He still is," Merlin replied, his voice was calm from his somber feelings.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you?" Elaine's eyes darted over to Arthur, a fierceness in them as she heard his harsh tone. She clenched her hands together to keep from striding over to Arthur and slapping him. "That's what you were going to tell me."

"Yes, it was." Merlin lied resolutely, his voice sounded rough.

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin." Arthur scolded and waited for his words to sink in; once he felt like they did, he walked away from the funeral with Gwen and Morgana following him.

Hunith went to comfort her son and hugged his arm, "You should be going." She told him softly, her soothing voice made Elaine look away. Suddenly remembering a similar funeral pyre from a long time ago and when Elaine had been alone.

"I don't have to go."

Elaine's eyes saddened as her shoulders slumped, she felt guilty that she was hurt when he said that.

"Yes, you do."

Merlin faced his mother, "If anything were to happen to you-"

"I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side." Merlin's gaze went above Hunith's head to Elaine; feeling his eyes on her, Elaine turned her head to stare back, his face was unreadable to her.

"I've seen how much needs you, how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

Elaine ignored the slight twinge of jealousy when Merlin looked away from her and at Arthur with a happier expression. "I've heard someone say that about us before." He told his mother, a slight grin on his face. He hugged his mother, "I'm gonna miss you."

She hugged him back, "I'm gonna miss you too." They pulled away from each other, "When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you, I'm so proud of you." She stated firmly and kissed his cheek as Merlin blushed. "When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then, you must keep your talents hidden. It's better for everyone."

He nodded in reluctant agreement, and stepped out of his mother's embrace. They said their last goodbyes then Merlin went over to Elaine who had still not left her spot by the pyre that had now been reduced to embers. The ashes were a soothing comfort to her in their familiarity. He smiled his unique grin at her, "You didn't hear any of that, right?"

"Which part am I supposed to say no to?" She teased him, loving the blush that came over his cheeks. When he groaned, she wrapped an arm around his, pulling him close to her. "I'm kidding, it was sweet seeing you with your mother like that."

Merlin smiled bashfully, "Oh- uh… well, thanks. I think." He responded awkwardly and led them to where Arthur and the others were waiting for them. They already had the horses loaded, Samson especially. Merlin's smile quickly dropped though when Arthur yelled at them, "Elaine! You're riding with Merlin!"

* * *

_** How'd you like Elaine's flirting? Mine is nothing like that, I wish I was witty, but sadly I am a fumbling fool around my crushes. It gets real ugly, real fast.**_

_**To my lovely reviewers:**_

_**fantasy.92 - I got a C in Spanish so I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead and just go with "Hello"! Do not EVER apologize when you're reviewing, I don't care if you are a year late. How do you feel now about Elaine's and Arthur's relationship? Still making sense? I believe your question has been answered about Nimueh above. Yes, at this point in time, it is going to be Percival as her MAIN love interest. Nothing is set in stone, and there will be others. I obviously took your update soon to heart, your welcome. Bye bye.**_

_**Domino2 - SAME!{about the love triangles, OCs, and frustration about it} Mmmm... it's not that she can see ghosts per se. She does have a magic that differs from Merlin's and it does connect to her magic. I don't want to give you any spoilers. It is not dark magic, you are right about that lol. I have indulged in Arthur X OC stories as well, but I think it's a wild rabbit hole that I don't like falling into. Thanks for continuing to read! Thanks for the good luck.**_

_**HPuni101 - OooooOOoooooo, there is a deeper reason. You are right. I kind of said what it is in the flashback, or at least Phillip said it, but I won't be going into it until next season. Thanks for the offer, I appreciate it! I actually do have a beta though, she's my cousin lol. Best wishes for you too, I don't know if you have finals or anything big coming up, but best wishes anyways!**_


	11. Chapter 9: Part Two Flash Back

_**::DISCLAIMER::**_

_**The flashback does get a little intense, so this is a trigger warning for any of my readers that might need it. I'm going to warn you that there is a character death and I go into detail about it, there's a lot of gore. Honestly, I thought about not doing it, but I thought that would be a bad representation on my part because I feel like you guys would be at a loss if you didn't know how deep and brutal the tragedy is. Also, I believe that this a major/critical moment in Elaine's life that defines a lot of her decisions and if you didn't know the full extent of what it is, you would never be able to completely be able to understand her as a character. If you choose not to read the flashback that's fine, message me and I can give you an edited version of it without any gore. The flashback might be okay, I'm not that great at going in detail {because I am a beginner at writing} and I don't know what exactly is the limit or line or whatever it is that tells you that is so maybe there is nothing to be worried about. But I'm putting this here, and letting you guys know there's is an alternative option just in case.**_

* * *

_**Five years ago…**_

Phillip threw his dart at the board, his stance was loose and firm as it propelled forward and struck the center of the board. He smirked and turned his head towards his sister, she glowered at him. "Try to beat that." He bragged, puffing out his chest as he admired his aim.

Elaine smiled and flung her own dart at the board, it struck right next to his. The twang of them hitting each other resounding through the small alcove in the library.

Phillip frowned, "Not bad." He muttered, retrieving the darts from the board. Handing Elaine her three, he turned back to the board. He threw the first one, it hit on the outer edge of the bull's eye. "That was just a practice one." He told Elaine, making her laugh and reluctantly concede. Phillip rolled his shoulders and popped his neck, raising the second one to aim again. It hit the center of the bull's eye, "Yes!" Phillip yelled and pumped his fists into the air, he continued to cheer for himself, posturing in a circle around his little sister as she glared at the offending dart.

"I bet you can't do that again," She challenged, a plan hatching in her head; Phillip laughed mockingly at her.

He got into his stance and concentrated on the board, feeling a lot more relaxed and confident, he easily flung the dart at the wall.

Elaine's eyes flashed and she flicked her fingers at the dart, whispering a soft word, the enchanted dart abruptly swerved in the other direction and thudded into the bookcase that lined the wall. The wood cracking and sending splinters everywhere from the unnatural force of the dart.

"Elaine!" Phillip shouted, covering him and Elaine from the splinters by using a book as a shield. "Stop doing that! You're gonna get us in trouble." He complained, giving her a scolding look.

Elaine laughed, not seeming to be othered by it. "Please, Geoffrey never comes over here. He always delegates this section to us." She reminded Phillip, "And what he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Phillip rolled his eyes, and nodded at the board. "Your turn." He muttered, taking his dart from the bookcase.

Elaine smirked and stared at her brother insolently, "Bull's eye without looking."

Phillip scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Only because-"

Elaine's eyes flashed and her darts went soaring towards the board without her looking, they embedded straight into the center. Right into each other, the darts and board splitting in half from the force.

"Stop doing that!" Her brother roared, rushing towards them as they fell onto the ground. He picked up the disseminated pieces and examined them closely, a tight frown on his face. "I don't think we can fix them this time." He told her.

Elaine shook her head, and joined her brother in his examination. "No, I can fix it." She offered and raised her hand over the pieces

Phillip quickly moved his hands and what was left of their game away from her, "No!' he argued, "You'll break them even more."

Elaine rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not!" Phillip argued, turning away from her and gently setting the pieces on a table. He matched them up like it was a puzzle. "We can do something else."

Elaine pursed her lips and sat down on the table, swinging her legs over the side as they couldn't touch the ground. "Okay." She pondered for a moment on what they should do. She shoved her forefinger up in the air, "I got it! Let's go play with Arthur!" Elaine announced proudly, not noticing her brother's shoulders tense as she spoke.

"No," Phillip dissented, putting his hands on the table as he leaned onto them. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

Elaine tilted her head to the side, her golden hair spilling over her shoulder. "Why not?" She questioned, trying to clear her confusion. "Don't you two need to train together for the tournament?"

"That's not going to happen anymore."

Elaine's eyes lowered away from her brother, she could see his hurt and shame in the way his hands clenched together and his eyes refused to look away from the table. "I thought you wanted to compete in the tournament."

"I do- did." He sighed, "It's complicated. Arthur- he can't train with me anymore so now I don't have anyone to prepare with. And I won't go into to it only to lose in the first round." Phillip swore to himself, his face darkening at the thought.

"Arthur isn't your only friend." Elaine tried to remind her brother, but it only seemed to make him even more upset.

Phillip pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced, "Everyone else refused when they found out that Arthur was no longer training with me. They, and their mothers, know that Uther hates me. The only thing that kept me in good standing was that I was Arthur's friend."

Elaine's shoulders slumped, "Oh." She glowered at the ground then suddenly perked up, "Maybe I can help you!" She declared, meaning that she could train with him, she doubted that it was so hard to swing a sword.

Phillip scoffed and lowered his hand from his face, "You couldn't-" His voice dropped off as an idea popped into his head. "Elaine, maybe you can!"

Elaine hopped off of the table, not liking the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, uh- Phillip, I don't think what your thinking is good." She warned, backing away from him.

Phillip grinned playfully, trying to appease his sister from her concerns. "Maybe, but I know it would be a lot of fun."

Elaine grimaced, "What is it?" She asked hesitantly, he had started giving her his signature look with his large, round eyes that resembled a puppy's.

"We could use your magic to help me." He told her in a hushed voice that had her leaning in so that she could hear him correctly.

Elaine's eyebrows shot up comically as she gaped at her brother, "You're jesting."

Phillip frowned, "No, Elaine. Actually I'm being serious."

Elaine shook her head, "I won't do it."

He pursed his lips, "Elaine-"

She stomped her foot down, "No!"

He glowered at his little sister, "El-"

She spun around and took off running down the cases before he could finish saying her name. Elaine sprinted down between the shelves of books, trying to get away from his blue eyes.

"Elaine," Phillip called, chasing after his sister down the hall. "I don't understand why you're so mad." He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

Elaine glowered at him, shoving his hand off of her. "Because it would be cheating!" She told him, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Phillip glanced around, luckily nobody was in the library at that moment. He looked back at his sister, "So? You do it all the time!"

Elaine pointed at him, "And you always get mad at me for it!" She reminded Phillip fiercely, making him glower at her.

"This is different." He argued, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"I know!" Elaine shouted and clenching her fists at her sides. "This is realty!"

Phillip groaned, "It's reality."

"That too!"

He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes again, it would have only made her more upset. He put his hand on her shoulder, "This is really important to me, little sis." He sighed, and let go of her shoulder. He turned away from her with a dismal look, "But if you don't want to do it then I guess-"

"Why's it so important to you?"

Phillip turned back around, and lowered himself to his sister's height. "You're probably not going to understand this, but you will when you're older." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it, comfortingly. "We are outcasts here. People think that our parents were bad people." Elaine placed her hands on her brother's shoulders when she noticed the water gathering in his eyes. "That they deserved to die." He inhaled shakily, "And they see us as bad too because we come from them. But we aren't bad." He promised his sister, "We are good and if we proved that to them-proved it to Uther, then he will reinstate us as Pendragons."

"I thought we already are Pendragons?"

Phillip pursed his lips, "When the king found out about our parents' crimes, he cut all ties to us. Meaning that we are no longer to be considered as Pendragons." He tried explaining to the ten year old, they never really had this conversation before.

"What if I help you with my magic?" Elaine questioned, she had heard the stories and was not totally ignorant of what crimes her parents were accused of. "What would happen if we got caught?"

Phillip's jaw clenched and his grip tightened on her shoulder, "If that were to happen, I would take you far from here and never let any harm be fall you." He swore, meaning every word not just on having hope either. He felt it in his bones that he would not let his sister be burned as Phillip had to watch his parents be. "We would go back to where we lived before coming to Camelot. Where you were born and we lived with our parents. We would stay there and be happy."

Elaine grinned, "I'll do it."

* * *

It was good, his plan was working. In the few weeks leading up to the tournament, Phillip and Elaine would disappear into the forest, away from prying eyes, and would train together. He got used to the feeling of a sword in his hands as it did what her magic asked it to do. She translated spells from the oldest books in the library and used them when she would enchant his blade. They were sympatico; he helped her with controlling her magic, and she helped him train for the tournament and increase his skill. It was good, but it, as things tended to do, did not last.

The tournament started off without a hitch, it was open to the public and brought in warriors from all around. Some of them were elusive and frightening to Elaine, others were interesting and exciting. Elaine's charismatic brother quickly made friends out of them.

At first, Phillip would complain to his sister that Uther had set him up to fight against the worst of the warriors and Arthur to fight against the easiest. But as the rounds went on, and Phillip continued to beat each of his opponents in mystifying odds, the complaining lessened. Getting drowned out by the cheers of the crowd, and Phillip learned what it felt like to be favored.

Nobles, that had never spoken to him before, were now stopping him in the halls to congratulate him on his success. Pretty girls, that had never paid attention to him before, would ask him to wear their token in the tournament. As her brother's happiness grew so did Elaine's, she had never seemed like this before. He seemed to have been born for this role as champion.

Elaine started taking larger risks with her magic, to make Phillip seem even more skilled with the sword, and his fame grew. He would warn before a fight to not to take such risks, telling her that she might make a mistake, but she didn't listen to him. She had become enthralled with the glory and the magic. It was still working though, Phillip was light on his feet and clever, any time her magic would catch him by surprise, he would be able to adapt to it. Then, one time, she made a mistake and he wasn't fast enough.

It was the deciding round to see who would compete in the final round, there was only four finalists left: Phillip, Arthur, a young and promising knight, a foreign warrior that preferred to use the broadsword. It was to be Phillip versus the foreigner, and Arthur versus the knight.

Phillip began the fight by being on defense, letting the larger man wear himself out as Phillip danced around him. It was the same tactic he had used on Arthur so many times. Once the foreigner had done exactly what Phillip had hoped him to do, Phillip switched to offense. Hammering back the man with his sword and shield.

Elaine had meant to spell Phillip's sword, but as "**faerraes haeftmece rihtscyttene wighryre**" fell from her lips, her eyes noticed the flash of Phillip's opponent's sword head towards her brother. The spell was torn from the path it was intended and sent instead to the other weapon.

The crowd gasped as a whole and flinched when the boy screeched in pain, the broadsword cutting through his abdomen and shredding his chainmail where the blade touched it. There was a shout of dismay from the entrance of the arena, Arthur had been waiting there for his round, it was supposed to begin after this one. Phillip spun on his heel from the force of the blow, his sword and shield falling from his grip. Arthur ran forward to Phillip, catching him before he could hit the ground, and falling to his knees with Phillip falling into his lap. Guards rushing after their prince and blocking Phillip's opponent from making anymore movements as Phillip continued to scream until his voice cracked.

Elaine stepped out from her hidden spot behind the seats, she walked down the steps of the stands like a ghost, her eyes fixed only on her brother. Absentmindedly, she bumped into the short wall that was there to keep someone from falling into the arena. The people that knew that was her brother looked away from the grotesque scene and at the mute girl with sadness. Even those that didn't know, looked at her with pity. They would have looked anywhere to forget about the bloodied boy, and Elaine was the one that they directed their attention to.

Her face was eerily solemn as she gazed on Phillip, Elaine seemed to be the only that could look at him. Even King Uther had turned his head away from the boy as he reclined on his dais.

Arthur continued to hold Phillip in his arms, his eyes avoiding the large wound that had exposed Phillip's organs. "It's- I'm dying, aren't I?" The curly headed boy asked his prince with his hand trying to grip onto Arthur's.

Arthur grabbed onto Phillip's, seeing it weakly try to grasp back produced tears from his eyes. "Gaius can't fix this." Arthur told him, a tear falling from his nose as he gazed down at his cousin in his arms.

Phillip grunted, "Don't cry for me Arthur." He breathed shakily as pain continued to lance through him. "I'm not worth your tears. No man is." He scolded firmly, not knowing that Arthur would be repeating this years later. He couldn't hold back a shout of pain when he tried to see what his wound looked like.

"Don't move," Arthur told him. "It's bad, really bad."

"It's going to be okay," Phillip replied weakly, his eyes fluttering close, it took him great effort to open them again. "Just-" He struggled for breath, "Just promise me that you'll take care of her. You'll take care of Elaine." He repeated softly, tilting his head back to get a closer look at Arthur.

Arthur shook his head faintly to get rid of the tears on his face, "You know I will." He looked away from him at Gaius, "He could have something for your pain."

"No," Phillip pleaded and tried holding onto Arthur's hand tighter, afraid that he would leave him. "Please, Arthur I need your word." Arthur looked back at Phillip with misery and confusion. "Please, vow to me that no matter what might happen that you won't let anything happen to her."

"Nothing's going to happen to her." Arthur promised, shifting to try to help with Phillip's pain, but it only seemed to make it worse because he yelled out when Arthur moved his leg from underneath him.

"Ple-" Phillip gasped, the pain from his wound took away his words and he squeezed Arthur's hand tighter for leverage. "Please." He finished, his strength weakening from the effort the word stole from him.

Arthur placed their hands on his heart, he had tried to do just his, but Phillip had refused to let go. "I vow-"

"On your mother's grave." Phillip interrupted weakly, his head falling back on to the blood stained dirt.

Arthur tried to pull him closer to get his head out of Phillip's own blood, but their armor was either too heavy or thick and he was unable to do so. Instead having to watch the as the brown curls turned red. He continued as Phillip stared at him with pleading eyes, "I vow on my mother's grave-"

"And on my grave." He interrupted again, one arm rolling off of his chest and on to the ground, his other still held above Arthur's heart.

Arthur's lip trembled, "And on your grave that I will never let anything happen to Elaine-"

"-Pendragon." Phillip interrupted, a faint smile coming to his face as Arthur couldn't help gawking at him.

Arthur wondered how Phillip could care about that in this moment. "Phillip, you shouldn't-"

"Say-" Phillip struggled, his face getting marred by frustration, exhaustion, pain, and anger. "-It-" He swallowed the blood that had been filling his mouth. "-Again."

"I, Arthur Pendragon," Phillip's smile grew, the teeth between his lips were red. "Vow on my mother's grave," Arthur found himself struggling for breath as Phillip did. "And on your grave," A sob burst from his lips as more of Phillip's blood spilled onto Arthur's legs. "That I will always protect Elaine Pendragon from anyone who would dare to harm her."

Phillip tried raising his head to speak, his voice was too weak to be heard away from Arthur's ear. He opened his mouth endeavoring to thank him, but instead of his voice, a shuddering breath fell from his lips.

"No," Arthur pleaded softly, tilting his head to look down at Phillip. "No. No. No." He repeated over and over again, Phillip's hand falling from his grasp and limply onto the ground. Arthur hurried to pick it up, but the blood had already stained it. "No. No." He scrubbed the blood off of Phillip's hand and onto his trousers, they had already turned red from the blood. "No, please, Phillip. No."

He looked at Gaius, the man had been hovering nearby with a mournful expression. "He's gone." Arthur told him, but Gaius had already known, he had been surprised that Phillip had managed to hang on that long. It saddened him even more to think about it, the time spent hanging on meant more time spent dealing with the pain, but wounds like his weren't meant to kill instantly. It didn't actually damage any of the important organs, just split open the gut causing the victim eventually bleed to death while being in immense pain.

"Phillip," A broken voice called. Elaine entered the arena, her steps silent on the sand as she slowly walked towards Gaius and Arthur. Her hollowed eyes only able to see Arthur's back with Phillip's head, hanging over the edge of Arthur's legs, on the ground and Phillip's long legs spread out on the other side in what had to be an uncomfortable position.

Arthur swiftly turned his head to look at her, he held up a bloodied hand. "No, Elaine, don't-" He choked, but quickly swallowed down anymore tears. "Don't come any closer."

Elaine stared at Arthur's bloodied hand, not able to look away from it until he moved it back in front of him. She set her jaw and blinked rapidly as she forced herself to walk closer.

Gaius grabbed on to her arm as she passed by him, "No, my Lady, you shouldn't see this." His tone was sympathetic as his eyes pitied her.

Elaine stared at the offending hand and Gaius quickly removed it from her persons, "I think I should." She told him and walked around to the front of Arthur. Her face falling into one of horror as she was the extent of her brother's wound. Her feet didn't stop until she was directly facing him in the other direction, still being able to see Phillip's head on one side and his legs on the other, but now she could also see his torso. Every single horrific inch of it, including the gaping wound in his stomach that exposed his intestines to the air.

She didn't know when it had happened, but suddenly she was on her knees with her hands clutching on to the dirt. Her thoughts came in seconds after that.

One, _my brother is dead._

Two, _I killed him._

Three, _I did that._

Four, _my magic did that._

If she had eaten anything that day, she would have already vomited. Instead she was forcing dry-heaves down to keep any bile from coming up. Arthur watched her broken expression with his own, he wanted to go to her, to keep her from seeing any more of this. But every time he tried moving towards her, shifting Phillip and causing more of his wound to be exposed which made Elaine even worse.

Gaius went to Elaine, realizing Arthur's predicament and wanting to help the child himself. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Elaine." He used a soft tone to keep from upsetting her even more.

She looked up at him, her eyes no longer sad, but still broken. Her expression was devoid of all emotions, all except self-loathing.

He leaned down and picked her up to get her to her feet, she latched onto him, hugging him to her tightly. A part of her recognized that he had strength, and that she had none. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms back around her as Elaine's shoulders shook with tears that didn't come. "I'm sorry." He said to her, not able to see her expression as her face was facing away from his with her ear pressed to his chest.

That was the first apology for her to hear, with many more condolences to come after that. King Uther was the first to leave from the tournament, signalling the guards to release Phillip's opponent from custody. Then the peasants as they had work to do. Then the nobles. Then those that knew Phillip. Then guards came and took the body from the scene, Arthur following after them as he refused to let go of the hand that had clung to his so desperately.

Lastly, Geoffrey came and collected his granddaughter like he had done for her brother when their parents had died. He took her by the hand, led her to their quarters, gently put her in a hot bath, and scrubbed her head to toe. Once he was done, he took the child out of the small tub and wrapped her tightly in a wool blanket. In a firm tone he told her, "Now you are cleaned. You have been scrubbed of this tragedy and must move on from it. Say goodbye and don't look back." Geoffrey left her alone after that, returning to reality as the girl hid in her room.

She distinctly heard his words, but didn't believe a single one of them. Elaine didn't feel clean; she felt dirty in her core. She didn't feel scrubbed, despite her skin's raw pinkness that agreed with Geoffrey; she felt that her soul had been tainted. She wondered how she could move on from this when it had taken her heart. She didn't know how she was supposed to say goodbye if he was already gone. She could do one thing he said though. Elaine could look forward, she could look outside her window and see a place far from here that was beckoning to her with false promises her brother had made.

Her grandfather had agreed to let her brother be cremated, reluctantly, but since it had been the only thing Elaine had said to him since the accident, he felt he couldn't refuse. Through the entirety of the funeral, Elaine watched Uther, wanting to see any of his reactions. She wanted him to watch Phillip burn as he had ordered her father and mother to burn. If he had any remorse, she couldn't see it, Uther watched the boy on the pyre through the whole funeral with a stoic expression as he stood on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

Once it was over and everyone was gone, Elaine's chubby fingers dug into the ash and filled the pot she had snuck in her skirt. Stuffing a lid on it once she felt she had gathered enough of his remains. Leaving only a note for her grandfather, she ran away from Camelot to the place that should have been her home.

* * *

The shuttered windows of the large cottage in the country with a busted open door that was still being held in place by one of its hinges. Elaine poured Phillip's remains on to the ground, not being careful about where she scattered it, just making sure that it had gone over she imagined where Phillip could have been.

"What are you doing, little girl?" A young woman asked Elaine, startling her and almost making her drop the pot. The woman with blue eyes and dark hair, smiled kindly at the child. "Who are you?"

Elaine frowned and hid the pot behind her back, she lifted her chin at the woman. "This is my home. I was born here."

"A wonderful and kind couple lived here," The woman spoke sweetly, moving along the fence and entering from the broken gate. She walked to the girl, slightly impressed that the girl remained brave and didn't shy away from her. She crouched down to be at the same level as her to look closer at Elaine, she could recognise the blonde hair and blue eyes anywhere. "Would you, perhaps, be their daughter? Elaine?"

Elaine nodded, "How do you know my name?' She questioned the woman, feeling comforted by her presence.

"I was friend's with them," She responded, "I lived here too, after I escaped from a very bad man."

"My parents are dead."

"Yes, I know. They were loved very much."

Elaine's eyes saddened as she brought the pot in front of her, staring down at its contents. "Did you know my brother?"

The woman looked down also, seeing the ashes that were inside of it. Not wanting to provoke the girl, she hid her anger behind sadness. "I did. He was a kind boy to me."

Elaine sniffled, "He was kind to me too." She said softly, her voice hushed with unshed tears. "My brother is dead."

"I know," The woman responded, gently taking the pot from Elaine and setting it on the ground in front of them. She took Elaine's small hands in her own, "He was loved too."

Elaine nodded her head, "He was." She looked away from the pot and at the woman, "But now I'm alone." She mumbled with her lip trembling.

"No, dear child, you are not alone." The woman said kindly, squeezing her hands; gently she raised them above the pot and her eyes flashed gold as a glow shout down from their joined hands to the ashes below.

A small bud grew from the ashes, slowly growing bigger until it was a small plant. Elaine gasped as her eyes shone with faint happiness, "Is it a flower?" She asked the woman, awed by the sight of it nestled in the ashes.

The woman smiled, "No. It is the bud of a rowan tree."

"Is that good?" Elaine asked, letting go of the woman to pick up the pot.

"Yes, it is. Where I come from, that's a sign of strength." The woman stated, rising from her crouched position as Elaine hugged it closer to herself.

"Where did you come from?" Elaine asked curiously, staring with an awed expression at the plant and gently poking it with her forefinger.

The woman smiled, glad that she had asked. "A place I call home," Elaine looked up at her with wide, hopeful eyes. "Would you like to see it?"

Elaine gently nodded her head, not removing her eyes from the woman's face.

The woman's smile widened and she took the child's hand, "Good, you'll love it there." She told Elaine, leading her away from the ruined house; the plant held close in the girl's arms. The woman looked down at Elaine as they started on their long journey, "My name is Nimueh, I'm going to be your family now."

* * *

_**So yeah, still not sure if the flashback was too much...? Personally, I'm good with it like maybe I'm just really desensitized{too many videogames probably} or have no soul... The only thing that I made me mad is Phillip, because I really love him. The character is hugely based off of my brother so it was really hard writing his death... Like they even share the same name, it was hard for me. Was is hard to read? Or were you guys indifferent? Did you pity him? How'd you like young Arthur? Notice any parallels? *hint hint***_


	12. Chapter 10: Wild Magic

_**My apologies for this chapter being so late, all of my time has been taken up by personal stuff that I won't say because they're are boring and trivial things(i.e. applying colleges sucks). Thank you so much for waiting this chapter, I know that it has been over a month since the last update. Please don't hate me. Thanks for the reviews, unfortunately I don't have time to personally reply to them right now. I will try to get the next chapter as soon as possible, it won't take longer than a week, scout's honor. Now read the dang chapter, I honestly don't know why you'd be reading this, you lovelies have been waiting for this update long enough!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"Merlin!" Elaine called, rushing across the courtyard while holding up the folds of her skirt to keep from tripping. "Gaius!" She hurried to catch up with them, garnering their attention, and grabbing onto Merlin's arm to slow his steps. "Is it true? Did Arthur really kill a unicorn?"

Merlin nodded grimly, "It's true." He was surprised by her reaction, her hand fell away from his arm and she recoiled away from as if she was afraid of being too close.

"Oh no," She said softly, her eyes went to Gaius. "This is bad. Terrible. Horrible." She glanced away with a confused expression, "Atrocious?" She mouthed, wondering if the adjective could be applied.

Merlin snapped out of her thoughts, "Elaine, have the dust fumes been getting to your head?" He asked, looking at Gaius for help.

"First of all, there are no such things as dust fumes." Elaine glowered at Merlin, not liking the look he was giving her. "Second of all, don't you know about the curse? Kill a unicorn, and a curse will befall on you. Did Gaius not tell you?" Her blue eyes went to the elderly man.

"Of course I did." Gaius replied, affronted that she would think otherwise. "Your rambling was very unclear, and confusing to Merlin."

Merlin made a noise of exclamation, "I- That's not true!" He sulked when Gaius raised his eyebrow at him. "It didn't have to be pointed out." He tried explaining to their disbelieving faces.

"Don't pout, Merlin. We have more important things to worry about." She nudged her friend, "Like the curse that is now on Arthur."

Merlin's lips turned down, "Maybe there is no curse. There haven't been any sign of it. The curse could just be a myth."

Elaine fought her instincts to say something too overtly sarcastic, "And maybe everything will be sunshine and daisies from here on out." She pursed her lips after speaking, Merlin giving her a sharp look. "Alright, fine. Maybe there could be no curse, but highly doubt it."

Merlin glowered at her, "Thanks for that. I'm sure it took a lot of effort."

Elaine grinned mischievously, feeling proud with how she could poke at Merlin. "It did actually, thank you for noticing."

Merlin shook his head, a faint smile on his face. He wouldn't have admitted it, but Elaine had grown on him—like mold. He looked over at Gaius, the man had been watching them a furrowed brow, his famous look of disapproval and judgement stuck on his face; it also could have been his normal look, Elaine still wasn't sure, but she did know that she received the look a lot from him recently. "Gaius, what do you think? Is there a curse?"

Gaius nodded solemnly, "Unicorns are magical creatures, and it never bodes well for anyone who destroys their life."

Elaine turned to Merlin, nudging him to face her, "Tell me what happened while you were with him." Elaine prompted, she figured there was something in the story that would give them a definitive answer about the curse. The signs had to be there whether Merlin recognized them or not.

"Arthur killed the unicorn," Merlin answered hastily, not understanding why she was asking and believing it to be redundant.

Elaine winced and her eyes squeezed tight, "Besides that." She spoke softly and her eyes reopened after a pause. "Think, Merlin. Start from the beginning."

"Fine," Merlin stopped in his stride and pulled her to the side of the hall into a little alcove. "Arthur sent me into the grove first," He clarified. "As bait."

Elaine instinctively rolled her eyes at Merlin's tone. Reasonably, she knew Arthur would never put Merlin in any real danger, but Arthur's lack of regard for him knew no bounds. "And…?"

"I went in and found the unicorn." Merlin's blue eyes glimmered like he was seeing it for the first time again. "It was beautiful."

"Then it ran away when it saw you?" Elaine suggested, trying to draw him out of his had been trying to picture the scene and found she could see the unicorn in startling detail, they fact brought back unwanted memories.

"No, it came to me." He replied in an awed tone, his eyes returning to their usual glimmer as the scene faded from both of their minds. "Or I went to it. I can't remember it exactly."

Elaine eyebrows rose slightly, "It didn't run from you?' She had learned that unicorns tended to be cautious creatures and would generally run from men. _Unless…_

"No," Merlin was confused as to why she seemed so surprised by this account. "It allowed me to pet it even."

Elaine's brows had risen comically, almost to her hairline, and her lips were fighting to keep her grin away. "The unicorn allowed you to pet it?" She repeated, slowly nodding her head to get her mind around the idea forming.

"Yes?" Merlin answered, but his confusion made it sound like a question. His eyes darted towards Gaius a few paces away, the man was no help to him, instead was staring fixedly at a crack in the stone wall. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not-" Elaine responded quickly, vigorously shaking her head. "It's just… Well." She chuckled lightly, "Unicorns won't put themselves in dangerous situations unless they are drawn to something."

"Well?" Merlin questioned, wondering why she hadn't elaborated further. Elaine usually jumped at the chance to prove her knowledge over Merlin's. "What are they drawn to?"

Elaine licked her lips nervously, her cheeks beginning to redden, but it was too late to turn back now despite her embarrassment. Merlin's would be too amusing. "Unicorns are very innocent creatures and tend to be drawn towards other innocents." Her grin broke across her face, causing Merlin to become suspicious. She continued, "Others that are pure of body. Like children and…" She cut herself off, pointedly looking at Merlin. She hadn't even needed to finish, her impish grin and redenned cheeks made Merlin able to finish it in his head.

He made a sharp noise of exclamation and took a step back, immediately taking a step forward again as if he couldn't decide which would be better. He shifted on his feet and his hands couldn't decide if the they be in front of or behind his back. His ears turning bright as Merlin sputtered for a reply, "Oh! Huh? Is that right? Um-"

"It's right." Elaine interjected, humorously watching Merlin squirm under her gaze.

"Uh- I think it was meant for… like—" He vaguely waved his hand, his mind scrambling for a solution to this. "—pure of mind? Yes, that's it. I have a very innocent mind and-"

"Your mind is not that innocent."

"Yes!" Merlin argued, "Yes, it is. And I don't think you implying that-"  
Elaine giggled and covered her mouth, "What is it I'm implying?" She questioned, feigning her own innocence.

"You're implying that I'm- ah!" He cut himself before finishing, a bashful smile lighting his face. He pointed an accusing finger at the girl, "You almost got me there!"

Elaine broke into a fit of giggles, "Almost got you where?"

Merlin shook his head at her endearing behavior, "You think you're so clever, don't you? You and Arthur could be family with the way you treat me so." He muttered under his breath, "Arrogant prats."

"Merlin!" Gaius called out, affronted and surprised by his words.

Elaine's giggles renewed by the two, she waved off Gaius's attention.

"What?" Merlin demanded, he believed she should be the one getting scolded.

"Manners!" Gaius said to him entreatingly, "She is a Lady!"

"Really?" Merlin scrutinized Elaine, his next response made her giggles turn into howls of laughter. "Does she know that?" He asked with faux concern.

"Merlin! You can't speak to her like that!"

"She was just speaking about my virginity!"

"So you are one!" Elaine yelled louder than she expected, prompting Merlin to try to get her to be quiet. "I knew it! Well, I didn't know it, technically, until like the whole unicorn thing. Honestly, I had been very in the middle about this. I had assumed that most men your age had already, but then I saw the girls from Ealdor and… well, they weren't horrendous. They did smell, but then again, you usually do too. And with Arthur-"

"Would you stop?!" Merlin interrupted her babbling nonsense, he was growing more red and irritated as she spoke. Elaine ceased her incoherent talking at his harsh tone, he glanced away from her. "I have to get back to Arthur. He's expecting lunch." Merlin gave Gaius an exasperated look as he strode away.

Elaine crossed her arms, watching as Merlin's long legs hurried to get away from her. She pursed her lips, "I just mucked up things, didn't I?" Gaius gave her a look that said that she would be repenting this for the next few weeks. "Yeah, thought so."

* * *

After spending the next few days awfully alone with Gwen spending her time trying to fix everything and Merlin doing everything he could to avoid Elaine, she decided that it was time for an intervention of sorts. Mostly, her trying to push past Merlin's awkwardness with as much force as necessary.

Elaine knocked on the door that led to the Physician's quarters, when she didn't hear a reply, she went inside. The first room was completely empty, but she could hear Merlin's voice coming from the back room. Steeling her courage, she walked up the stairs and entered his room. "Merlin, I think-"

"Elaine!" He practically jumped out of his skin, the book that had been in his lap tumbled to the ground when he abruptly stood.

"Merlin!" She teased, voicing the same surprise tone he had when he said her name. She leaned against the doorframe as her eyes scoped around, finding it odd that until this moment Elaine had never actually seen his room.

Merlin put his hand on his bedpost and leaned against it uncomfortably, "What are-" He adjusted his voice to sound more masculine. "What are you doing here?"

Elaine's eyes narrowed on him, he was acting stranger than usual. "We need to talk." She closed the door behind her and looked for somewhere to sit. She tossed a shirt off of Merlin's bed and sat down where it had been resting. She looked back at Merlin, furrowing her brow as she did. "Sit, Merlin. You look like you're about to faint."

He made a move to argue, but after seeing her expression, he complied. "What are you doing here?" He repeated his unanswered question, his voice returning to normal.

"I came to see if you are doing anything about the crops and water. Obviously the curse is real." She sighed and leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "Gwen is going to collapse from all the work she is putting herself through." She gave a hard look at Merlin, "And you aren't looking much better than her."

"I'm fine," He rebuked, waving away her concerns.

Elaine propped her chin with her fist, giving Merlin a steady look that showed how much she didn't believe him." No, you're not." She pointed at the bucket of sand and discarded book of magic. "You're using too much of your energy on this. You won't be much use if you continue like this."

"What am I supposed to do?" Merlin entreated to her, "Nothing seems to help and I need to fix this." He picked his book back off of the ground and opened it in his lap.

Elaine put her hand on his wrist to stop his thumbing through the pages, "Listen." His blue eyes looked up to meet hers. "If this isn't working then we just need to figure out another solution that will work. It'll be okay, this is just everyday for us." Merlin nodded and she moved her hand off of him, "We need oranges." She spoke suddenly, her voice raising an octave. "They always helped me after I spent a day using my magic. Their good energisers."

Merlin smiled as his eyes lit up, "When did you spend a day using magic?"

"Days." She corrected, tilting her head to side and clenching her hands. "Plural, technically." She chuckled breathily, "But that story is for another time."

"Elaine, do you have secrets?" Merlin teased; he meant the question to be taken as a joke, but when her face turned to stone and her body tensed, he wished to take it back.

"Everyone does."

The door opened and Gaius entered, interrupting Elaine from saying anything else. Despite his old age, his shrewd eyes took in their close proximity and uncomfortable expressions with disapproval. "I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back to water." Gaius told him, nodding his head at the bucket of sand. "I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now."

"I wish I knew how. I've tried everything." He glanced at Elaine and gestured his hand at the book. "If it is magic, it's more powerful magic than I possess."

Gaius and Elaine shared a look as Merlin read through his book, both wondering how the curse would be broken if not by his magic. It wasn't until the sun started going down that Merlin took a break from trying to turn the sand back into water.

He set the book aside next to some fresh orange peels; stretching his arms above his head, he exhaled loudly. "I better go find the rat that has infiltrated Arthur's chambers."

"There's a rat?" Elaine asked interested at the prospect, sitting up on his bed. She had taken liberties while watching him fumble with his magic, even took a nap while he was busy. Elaine had brought a more comfortable blanket from her chambers, once she saw the coarse one he had before, along with the oranges she bribed the cook for.

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"Can I come?" Elaine jumped off of his bed and followed him out of his room.

Merlin made a face, "Why?" He asked Elaine, perplexed on why she would be excited to see a rat, he thought she would be horrified with the idea.

Elaine grinned, "Because I want to see the rat that would dare to challenge Arthur's wrath." She waved her fist in the air for extra emphasis, making Merlin laugh.

* * *

After having a rather unsuccessful time trying to catch the rat, Merlin and Elaine headed back across the courtyard. At one point they had managed to catch the infernal beast behind a curtain in Arthur's room, but when they pulled the curtain back, it had hissed at them so ferociously that they both yelled and moved out of its way quickly. Things quickly went downhill from there.

"Merlin, you do realise there is a curfew?" Arthur's voice yelled out as he strode towards them from the gate, the guard leaving for their patrol behind him. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Elaine was with him. "Elaine? What are you doing with Merlin?"

Elaine smiled at the sight of the prince, "We were rat hunting." She answered bitterly, still upset that the creature had managed to escape their clutches.

"Yeah, we were trying to get the one in your chambers." Merlin elaborated at Arthur's confused expression

"Did you find it?" Arthur asked, directing his question at Merlin as he reached them.

"No," Merlin replied as he and Elaine's shoulders slouched from the dismal answer.

"So you two have been outwitted by a rat?"

"They do say rats are very intelligent." Merlin told Arthur, looking at Elaine for help.

She nodded readily, "Yeah, they do. I have heard that."

Arthur stared her down, "Elaine," He prompted, his tone very eloquently voicing how much he didn't care about a rat's intelligence. "Go home. You too, Merlin. I don't need the embarrassment of having to lock up my own servant for breaking curfew."

Arthur's eye caught sight of movement from one of the halls that branched out of the courtyard. "What was that?" He inquired them, causing both of their heads to turn to see what he was fixated on.

"What?" Merlin repeated, tilting his head to get a better look.

Arthur touched Merlin's arm, then took off at a run towards where he had seen a figure disappear. Merlin was only a step behind, used to having to chase after the prince. Elaine was annoyed that they would just leave her behind, but after picking up her skirt, she followed after them. Arthur and Merlin easily followed after the hooded figure, jumping down the steps that led into the lower floors of the castle. Elaine didn't have their long legs and wasn't as agile in her dress, but they eventually managed to trap the stranger in the catacombs.

There was light coming from one of the halls, but everything else was illuminated by moonlight. Arthur pointed at Merlin, then down one the halls. He made a circular motion as Merlin nodded in understanding. Arthur pointed at the steps after looking at Elaine, she did the same as Merlin even though she had no idea what Arthur was miming.

Arthur stalked down one of the halls, abruptly turning around when he noticed Merlin and Elaine following. He grabbed onto his servant's arm, doing the motions again this time in Merlin's face. "That means you go the other way and cut him off." He spoke angrily, and gently shoved Elaine towards the stairs, "Wait there. Let no one past you."

"Okay," Merlin replied, and hurried to follow his orders.

Elaine crossed her arms, "Why do I have to wait here? I'm not a child."

Arthur frowned, "Would you rather come with me?" He asked, knowing how to get Elaine to back down. "This way?"

"I-" Elaine paused, her eyes catching sight of the tombs of fallen knights that lined the walls. It was the same in the direction Merlin left in. "No, you're probably right. I should wait here." She stepped back towards the stairs, accidently bumping into the iron railing. When she looked up again, he was gone.

A few minutes later, Merlin reappeared, jogging from back from his hall and giving Elaine a befuddled look. Arthur was back before Merlin could have said anything.

"He was right here!" Arthur yelled at Merlin, gesturing with his hands then pointing an accusing finger at Merlin. "If you let him past you-"

Elaine stood up from the stairs, putting herself between Arthur and Merlin. "Don't blame him! It's not his fault you're chasing after a shadow."

"A shadow?!" Arthur repeated incredulously, his finger now pointing at her. "He was right here! You must have let him past you!"

"Nobody has been here except for us!"

"Are you blind?!"

"Are you looking for me?"

Three heads whipped towards the soft voice that spoke out, an elderly man in a grey cloak and holding a large staff with antlers at the end stood calmly as the three adolescents tried registering what they were looking at.

"I told you it wasn't a shadow." Arthur muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Elaine, she was too busy gaping at the familiar figure to rebuke the prince's smugness.

"I am Anhora, keeper of the unicorns." The ethereal man told them as Arthur and Merlin turned to face him, Elaine letting their shoulders obscure her view.

Arthur gave Merlin a look, he obviously he wasn't impressed by the humble man and his title. "Camelot's under curfew. What's your business here?"

"I have come to deliver a message."

Elaine took another step back, her hand reaching out to grasp onto the back of Arthur's jacket. He took no notice of her hand, "And who is this message for?' His voice had gone into neutral tones, the same tones he would use to speak to irritable diplomats.

"It is for you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur walked towards the figure, ignoring Elaine's hand trying to keep him from getting any closer, his voice going low from his pique. "Is it you who is responsible for killing our crops and turning our water into sand?"

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot."

"Me? You think I would bring drought and famine on my own people?" Arthur questioned furiously, Merlin noticed Elaine flinch in the corner of his eye.

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse." Anhora's soft tones were like cool water compared to Arthur's fiery ones, the man wasn't fazed by the prince when most people would be apologizing profusely by now for any grievances. "For this, Camelot will pay dearly."

"If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life."

"The curse is not my doing."

"Undo the curse, or face execution." Arthur clarified without needing to, taking more steps towards Anhora, He spoke the threat easily with measured low tones.

"Only you can do that." Anhora told him, not stepping back from the prince. "You will be tested."

"You're under arrest." Arthur told him, but when his hand reached out for Anhora, he had vanished into thin air. Arthur's head spun around, searching for him, but didn't find him until Anhora spoke aloud.

"Until you have proven yourself, and have made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted." Anhora said, standing at the top of the stairs, looking down upon the three of them. Elaine couldn't help thinking that he played the vengeful spirit facade very well. "If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all the eternity."

* * *

Afternoon light streamed through the castle and casted its glow on the white stone walls, Elaine hurried down the steps to meet Merlin in the courtyard. The servant was dismounting his horse while Arthur was handing off his horse to a stableboy. "Merlin," She called, catching up to him easily as Arthur strode past her into the castle to seek out his father. "What happened?" She questioned, her eyes not leaving Arthur until he was out of sight, his face seemed to have been cast down and his body tense from pique.

Merlin frowned, his eyes were also on Arthur. "He failed the test."

Elaine gasped and grabbed onto Merlin's arm to snap him out of his stupor, "He- What?" She furrowed her brow and gripped onto him tighter. "What happened? Things were going so well. He passed last night's test."

Merlin moved her hand off of his arm, frowning at its harsh touch. "I don't know, he ran off in the forest and when I found him the test was already over."

Elaine's face twisted from irritation, stepping away from Merlin. "I told you that it would be a bad idea to go seek out Anhora. I said: Bad idea, do not go looking for trouble. It never works out well."

Merlin made the same face as her, "That's cause you never gave me any real reason. " He reminded her, incredulous with her agitated behavior not believing she had any liberty to it.

"I shouldn't have to, Merlin." She replied, believing that her anger was justified, maybe a little bit misplaced. "You should trust me, and know that I have as much at stake here as you do."

"I do trust you," Merlin replied, perplexed as to why she would say otherwise. "Have I ever done something to make you think that I didn't?" Elaine didn't give an answer, choosing instead to glower at him. "Exactly. So why are you acting strangely?"

Elaine glanced away from him, "I'm not acting strangely." She argued, but the words sounded false even to her own ears.

Merlin gave her a bewildered look, "You just accused me of not trusting you!"

"Okay!" A blush crept onto her cheeks, her eyes meeting Merlin's with reluctance. "I might know a little bit more than I'm saying." She spoke quietly purposefully, hoping that he would drop the subject if he didn't hear her correctly; it didn't work.

Merlin pursed his lips and glanced around the practically empty courtyard, he crossed his arms and stepped closer to Elaine. "What do you mean?' He asked, lowering his voice, assuming her quiet tones were meant to keep passerbys from hearing.

Elaine sighed, "I sort of-" She stumbled over her words, wanting to correctly explain without giving too much information. "Kind of- maybe, know what we're dealing with."

"Right," Merlin's face voiced his confusion, "It's Anhora, the guardian of the unicorns."

"No, that's not-" Elaine ran her finger across her brow and to her temple, sometimes she wished Merlin had someone to teach him about this. Gaius had given an effort, but handing a boy a book and basically saying 'good luck' isn't the same thing. "He's not lying when he said that he can't lift the curse, only Arthur can. Unicorns, and most magical creatures, are born from wild magic." Her nose scrunched up when he still seemed confused, even more so than before.

"Wild magic," Elaine soliloquised as her teacher had done. "Is a form of magic-"

"There's different forms of magic?" Merlin interrupted, beginning to catch on and getting ahead of himself from excitement.

"Geez, Merlin, do you want to say that any louder?" Elaine asked sarcastically, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. He apologised and asked her to continue, she complied with a scolding look, forgetting for the moment that he was several years her senior.

"Of course there's different forms of magic, nothing is ever simple especially not magic. You should understand that by now." Merlin started, and Elaine hurried to continue to keep him from interjecting again. "But I don't have the time to explain to you all the forms so here's what I will tell you. Wild magic is a form of magic that generally only seen with faunas and floras, thus earning its name, and is a very raw form of magic. For every action there are counter-actions; it prefers to keep things balanced, like most forms, it just manages to take it to whole other level. It's very volatile, not refined, and most sorcerers try to stay away from it because it's never worth the risk." Elaine made a face and started to speak sarcastically, "Fortunately for us, we have Arthur to ruin that and are forced to get involved with it."

"Alright," Merlin began to nod, understanding dawning on his features, he actually was a quick learner. "But we can still fix this. We just need to find out what balances the magic again."

Elaine gulped and looked down at her white knuckles, "That's what I'm afraid of." She met Merlin's eyes, seeking his strength when she lacked none. "I think Anhora is going to kill Arthur."

* * *

That night, Merlin came banging into the library, looking for Elaine, creating a ruckus as he shouted her name. Elaine dove out from behind a bookcase, clasping her hand over his mouth with grimace fixed onto her face. "Merlin, what is wrong with you? My grandfather will have you thrown in jail for screeching like that at this hour."

He started mumbling, then registering that there was a hand obscuring his voice, he hurried to push it away. "Arthur is leaving for another test." He told her, his distress was evident in his labored breaths.

Elaine gaped at him, "What do you mean- Did you go looking for trouble again? After I specifically explained to you what worst case scenario was. There is something seriously wrong with your head." She bemoaned, Elaine and Merlin hurrying out of the library.

"Yes, well, you can complain to me on our way." Merlin muttered, dragging her by her hand to the courtyard. It was unnecessary considering she was with him for every step, except for the last one when she saw the horse that was waiting for them.

"Come on, Elaine." Merlin said not giving her time to argue as he plunked her onto the saddle, straddling the saddle in front of her. He set the horse down the road at a gallop, the shadow of a figure far ahead of them.

They followed Arthur until mid-morning, Merlin explaining to Elaine the events she had missed, they reached the labyrinth not long after Arthur. Merlin quickly dismounted the horse, heading for the labyrinth, only pausing when he noticed Elaine hadn't moved. "What are you doing?"

Elaine grimaced, "I can't go in." She replied, not meeting his eyes, instead staring intently at the hedges and the stone wall that encircled them.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin glanced back, "You don't have to be afraid."

"No, Merlin." She clung tightly in the saddle when the horse shifted on its hooves, her grimace still present as her expression seemed to turn green. "I, literally, can't go in. The labyrinth it is filled with wild magic. Can't you feel it?"

Merlin looked at Elaine with confusion, "Well, yes, but I can go in. Why can't you?"

Elaine shook her head, "The wild magic- it needs balance and I-" She let out a fierce puff of breath, "Just go already! Arthur needs you, not me."

Merlin hesitated no longer and disappeared into the labyrinth after Arthur, removing her odd behavior from his mind as the leaves blocked his view of Elaine. He didn't reappear until the sun had started going down, half carrying a very drowsy looking Arthur. Elaine had moved to sit underneath the shade of a rowan tree, Arthur's and Merlin's horses grazing near her. She seemed to have gotten worse since he last saw her, Elaine's cheeks were pale and there was a beading of sweat despite the cool temperature and shade.

"Arthur," Elaine gasped when she caught sight of them; standing up, but not moving from her spot, hesitating in the shade.

Arthur moved away from Merlin and joined Elaine underneath the tree, clasping his hand on her shoulder. "You're here too? Of course, you are. Is Morgana and Gwen waiting for us with a picnic?" He spoke snarkily, but there was a faint grin on his face from the sight of her.

Elaine didn't bother hiding her smile, "It's good to see you too, Arthur. I had been fearing the worse, but now I realize that I was fearing the wrong thing, the worse is getting our arrogant prince returned to us." She teased and steered him towards his horse.

Arthur chuckled and struggled to climb onto his horse, his moves sluggish and Merlin came over to help him. He glowered at the offending pairs of hands, but didn't rebuke their help, looking down on them once he had gotten in his saddle. "I should have known you would be here, you are always following Merlin around—like a lamb and its herder."

Elaine scoffed, ignoring her blush, "That's not true!" She argued and got on the other saddle, her blush deepened when Merlin joined her and Arthur gave her a knowing look. "It's not! Here I was, having concern for you and what do I get in return? Haughty comments and slights." She rolled her eyes, "Can you believe this, Merlin?"

"I-"

"Yeah, Merlin." Arthur interrupted him, batting his eyes and mocking Elaine. "Can you believe this?" He made her voice sound more girly than it was.

Elaine scoffed again, "Ah! I don't sound like that!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"No, I don't! Merlin, tell Arthur that I don't sound like that!"

The prince yelled a rebuttal before he could, and Merlin hunkered down in the saddle. Silently, thanking that he never had a sibling, especially not one as prat-y as these two. They spent the rest of the trip arguing about idle comments like if Arthur had an average size head or if it had expanded to fit his giant ego, the latter opinion belonging to Elaine. Merlin too, but he didn't dare to admit. At least, not until they had already returned and had more than one witness in case Arthur were to seek retribution.


	13. Chapter 11: To Kill the King

_**Hello, guys! I have been doing some general planning for the story and have a layout for the rest of it now. I will be doing a different book for each season as these words are adding up in my document in Google Docs and it would be easier for me if we split it five ways. Also, I think it would be easier for you guys to sift through the story then as it would be better sorted. Since I will be doing that, it means that this book will be ending soon. This is the second to last episode in the first season which would mean that we would only have one more chapter after this one. It's not true. I might be doing the next episode in two parts, but I might not because then you guys would have to wait longer for the second part. Also, there will be another chapter after that chapter that will not be canon with the series and more of a focus on Elaine and a wrap up to her plot-line for this book. She will be having a different plot-line in each one that will be specific to her. This book has been about Nimueh and the beginning of Elaine's magic, next will be about her family heritage and ambitions. So thanks guys for reading, and I hope it's a lovely reading for you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Elaine glanced up from the book she had been rebinding and down the row of bookcases that filtered in moonlight to shine upon the flagstones. The lone candle flickered next to Elaine as the ringing in her ears simmered back to silence. She had felt the pulsing of the magic crash into her like powerful waves washing over her skin. The strength behind the magic could be felt from behind the stone walls, awakening the storm inside her, causing her hairs to rise and tiny bumps to break out along her arms.

Elaine didn't hesitate as she stood from her seat, using both of her hands to keep the candle steady, and left behind her materials on the table. She headed for the one she assumed caused the disturbance. Elaine strode confidently into the quarters passing the sign that read "Physician's chambers". She gave a slight pause when she realized Gaius was still awake and busy at his workstation, he was also surprised when he caught sight of the girl standing at the doorway if his raised brows were any indication.

"Elaine? Is something wrong?" Gaius inquired as his eyes searched over her body, assuming that the reason for her intrusion was medicinal.

Elaine quickly shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She answered, absentmindedly rubbing at the bumps on her arm. She hoped the act would give her a semblance of comfort and distract from how shaken she was from the feeling of magic. She stepped over to him and sat down on the bench next to him, facing towards the door, turning her head to peer at his writings.

Merlin exited his room and trudged down the steps as his eyes instantly locked onto Elaine's. His face losing the dazed look as he realized that she had felt it to.

Gaius's brow furrowed as his apprentice entered the room, finding it no coincidence that they had met in the middle of the night with the same glazed expression. "Can't sleep?" He prompted Merlin, garnering the boy's attention.

"Something woke me," He replied, focusing on Elaine again with a questioning look. His ruffled black hair brushing against his furrowed brows.

Gaius glanced up from his papers at Merlin, his spectacles sliding down his nose, his gaze shifted between Elaine and Merlin. "What was it?"

"I don't know," Merlin walked over to Elaine, his eyes wandering around the room and coming to rest on Elaine again. "A feeling." He said as she blinked and averted her gaze from him, her throat tightening.

"What kind of feeling?"

Merlin looked to his mentor, his blue eyes solumn from his thoughts, "Powerful magic." He spoke in subdued tones, then clarified his response. "Here. In Camelot."

The door abruptly swung open as Gwen rushed into the room, her cloak hastily tied around her neck and Elaine promptly sprung out of her chair at the sight of the clearly distressed girl. Gwen held up her skirts as she ran to her friends, letting Elaine catch a hold of her as she refilled her lungs with air.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Merlin asked, shocked by her entrance as was Gaius and Elaine.

"My father has been arrested," She answered, her hand grabbing onto Elaine's arm for support, they both needed it.

Elaine's face twisted from surprise to anger, "Tom? What for?" Although she knew that Gwen had only one father and that his name was indeed Tom, the idea that the gentlest blacksmith in all of Camelot had been arrested was ridiculous.

"They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer!" Gwen answered, her words stumbling over each other as she rushed to speak. "They are charging him with treason!"

Elaine and Merlin shared a hasty look as they wondered the truth in her words after feeling the strength of magic not ten minutes ago. Gaius assured Gwen placatingly, "Everything will be fine. Your father will be treated fairly and the truth of his innocence will be known by the king."

Elaine and Merlin shared another look at his words, believing otherwise from experience, unfortunately Gwen caught this look. "Elaine? Merlin?" Her voice hitched, "Is he right?"

Elaine smiled to comfort her friend, their hands still grasped together. "Camelot does offer fair trials to her denizens. Morgana will make sure that Tom is given that opportunity. Merlin and her can convince Arthur to help, also." She told her soothingly, believing reason will calm her down enough to stop hyperventilating.

Gwen nodded, her gaze moving between Merlin and Elaine. "What about you?" She questioned the girl she had latched onto. "You will help, won't you?"

Elaine's gaze shifted to the ground as her smile turned bitter, "I'll do what I can."

Gwen squeezed her hand to make Elaine meet her gaze again, "You will talk to the king? Vouch for father's character?" She glanced at Merlin for support, "You have standing in the court. You are a lady, that must mean something."

Elaine wished for hole to crawl into at the moment, Gaius jumped to her rescue as he took Gwen's hand and led her to the door. "You should go talk to your father before we do anything else. Learn what he has to say about this." He said to her, Gwen nodding her and letting herself be ushered out of the room. Merlin followed after them with Elaine beside his side at a slower pace than them, her cheeks burning.

* * *

The quiet murmurs of voices drifted down the hall to where Gaius, Merlin, and Elaine waited, the obtuse guards watched over Gwen and Tom in the flickering torchlight. Despite the agreement that the conversation would be private, Elaine continued to lean forward to catch a better glimpse of the two. The cell bars obscured her view of Tom, but she could make out the shape of his form in the shadows.

Gwen returned to Elaine's side, her eyes filled with unshed tears and her face was like stone, the only sign of her lack of strength was the way she griped onto her skirt.

"What'd he say?" Merlin asked without hesitation, his concern for Gwen was clear in his voice as he stepped away from the wall towards her. His blue eyes focused on her with a determination they all shared.

"He said Tauren came to him at the forge," Gwen spoke rapidly, her eyes meeting Merlin's and Gaius's bluntly as her face was pointed away from Elaine's. "Offered to pay him a fortune. Not to make weapons. For an experiment or something."

"An experiment?" Merlin repeated, he and Gaius sharing a questioning look.

"Tauren didn't say," Gwen answered, "But he used some kind of stone. Some kind of magic." Elaine began to notice how tired and sick Gwen appeared at the news.

Gaius stepped in at this moment, taking over for Merlin, tenderly pulling Gwen away as Elaine followed like a disoriented dog trailing after them with a nonplussed expression. Gaius led them to his quarters and settled Gwen in Merlin's bed after giving her a draught to calm her mind, Elaine waited by the door as she watched Gwen fall asleep and tried to ignore the twinge in her chest after Gwen hadn't spoken a word to her. She followed Gaius out of the room to where Merlin was standing, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"She's sleeping now," Gaius told Merlin, his voice hushed.

"I don't understand it," Merlin told them, his eyes on Gwen in the other room then shifting to them as they turned away from the door. "What would a sorcerer want with Tom?"

Elaine spoke up before Gaius could, "He owns the finest forge in Camelot, no doubt Tauren wanted the best blacksmith for his experiment and Tom fit that role." Her brow quirked from the looks they gave her and Elaine realized she spoke with more bitterness than expected.

Merlin frowned, "What was the experiment?"

"When Tom was arrested, they found gold on him." Gaius answered, a light dawning in Elaine's eyes as she came to the conclusion he was speaking of.

Merlin didn't understand, still confused and unsure of what he was insinuating. "So?"

"From what Gwen was saying," Gaius looked to the aforementioned girl, his face clouded with concern. "Tauren's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy."

"Alchemy's impossible, isn't it?"

Gaius was able to make his smile seem dour, "To change the very nature of one thing to another has defeated all those who have tried. But, if you use magic." He paused, letting his sentence hang in the air as wonder and understanding crossed Merlin's face.

"Do you think that's what woke me?"

"It's possible, I suppose."

Elaine gained their attention when she said aloud what they hadn't been thinking, "That's great while you two are concerned for some glorified rock, Tom is going to be sentenced to death and Gwen-" She pursed her lips and focused her sour expression away from where the girl slept. "It doesn't matter what they experiment was because a renegade sorcerer is involved, a good man will lose his life."

"Maybe not," Merlin argued, "If we find Tauren we could get him to confess and he could take Gwen's father's place."

"Won't work." She replied, crossing her arms tighter as she shook her head. "When Uther hears the word sorcery, he turns into a headless chicken flailing as it runs around and sends people to the executioner."

Merlin opened and closed his mouth, fighting the image that came over his mind from her words. A part of him believing that she had a point, a point made with oddly vivid imagery.

* * *

Merlin head raised as he had the feeling of powerful magic wash over him again, he looked to Elaine once it had passed. "Elaine, the-"

"I know." She interrupted him, not taking the effort to open her eyes as she leaned against the bed from where she sat on the ground. "I felt it too." She shifted and pulled the blanket tighter around her, as if it could protect her from the cold feeling that magic brought.

Merlin frowned and stared at the floorboards, the knot in his stomach caused him to shift in his chair. "How come we can feel it?" He asked her, thinking of the stone somewhere in Camelot. "I don't think I've felt powerful magic like this before."

Elaine sighed, "Don't overthink it, Merlin. It's magic not science."

He frowned, it wasn't much of an answer to his question. In fact, it wasn't an answer at all, more of a deflection. "How come we can feel it, but Gaius couldn't?"

"Gaius can barely feel his own magic." Elaine smirked at her own teased, opening her eyes to look at Merlin and gauge his reaction.

"Why is that?" Merlin questioned, wondering how much truth there was in her joke.

"Magic can fade if there isn't any strength in it." She held out her arm and demonstrated its movement. "It's like a muscle, don't use it often enough and it will deteriorate."

There was a lull in their conversation as Merlin thought over what she said and Elaine went back to dozing next to the sleeping form of Gwen. Gaius had explained to them last night that the draught he had given her will make her sleep till late the next afternoon, since then Merlin and Elaine hadn't left her side. The door creaked open and Morgana entered the room. Elaine hurriedly getting to her feet at her entrance, throwing her blanket at Merlin to get him up.

He struggled to his feet, batting the blanket away from him and sending an irritated look to Elaine. "Morgana?" He prompted, stepping next to her beside the foot of the bed as Elaine stepped away from them.

"How is she?" Morgana asked with anxious eyes focused on Gwen, ignoring their antics.

"She's doing okay." Merlin answered with the same worry as her.

"We should let her rest." Morgana told them, Merlin exited the room and down the steps with her. Elaine stayed behind, wanting to stay by Gwen's side just in case she needed her, but after Morgana sent her a stern look, she hurried to follow in their steps.

"Morgana, have you spoken to Uther?" Merlin questioned softly, hesitating to stand close to her as Elaine paused at the top of the steps; she had paused in her stride once Morgana's gaze moved off of her. "He must realize this is a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing, it wasn't plotting against the king."

"I know that. Of course I do," Morgana replied then paused from hesitation in her next words. "but Uther… Uther only sees enemies."

Elaine looked away from them and back at Gwen, recognising the tone Morgana was using; it hurt to listen to it, but it was a different kind of hurt than before because now it was for the one person that could possibly deserve better.

"But Tom is the most gentle soul I've ever met."

"But he was seen with Tauren. That makes him an enemy." Elaine could hear the steps of Morgana as she walked away.

"Then there's little hope?"

The steps paused, "There's no hope, Merlin. None at all." The sound of heels continued, there was the sound of a door opening then closing and Morgana was gone. Elaine could hear his deep exhaling of air and feel his presence behind her as he turned his gaze to Gwen.

* * *

Elaine rushed down the corridor, catching a glimpse of Gwen at the end where the stone turned. "Gwen!" Elaine called, she frowned when the girl refused to slow in her stride. She hadn't seen Gwen since yesterday evening when she had woken up. It was now morning, and Elaine had heard that her friend had showed up to work for Morgana.

She caught up to her and pulled on her arm, spinning the girl around to face her. "Gwe-" Elaine sprang away from the servant girl, shock flashing across her face. "You're not Gwen."

"No, my Lady."

Elaine's brow furrowed, and she looked the poor girl up and down; she had looked so much like her from behind. "Where's Gwen?"

The girl looked around then back at Elaine helplessly, "I don't know, my Lady."

Elaine sighed, "Fine, then you're no use to me." She looked the girl over again, "Get yourself a new dress, that's too much like Gwen's. I'll pay for it," She gestured at the girl's hair. "And put your hair down, it would like better." The girl almost broke her neck as she nodded and scurried away from Elaine. She made a face as the girl practically ran away from her, her eyes narrowing the servant disappeared behind a turn in the hall.

A long wail rose from the window behind her, Elaine's heart dropped as she recognized Gwen's voice in the broken sounding yell. She ran out of the door at the side of the corridor, knowing the sound had come from the courtyard. She caught her breath when Elaine saw her friend rush down the steps to her father's side.

Or what had been her father, the man's corpse was covered with a coarse blanket and his legs were peeping out from underneath. Gwen sobbed and her shaky hand covered her mouth, following alongside the cart that carried Tom. Elaine reached her side as it passed underneath the gates, Gwen instantly latching onto her as she shook like a leaf in the wind. Elaine grimacing at the sight of the kind man, she was trying to quell her own tears as Gwen sobbed into her shoulder. Incoherent words sobbed into the cloth as they followed behind the cart, their minds numb from the shock and gravity of his loss.

After Elaine regained her wits, she led Gwen back to Gaius and Merlin, hoping that they would know what to do now. She tried to ignore the weight on her chest as she watched her desolate friend follow after Elaine with an empty expression.

Once they arrived, Gaius had offered another draught, but Gwen had refused it. He left after that, telling Gwen that he would make the arrangements for her father. Elaine stayed with her in Merlin's room, the girls sitting on the bed as Gwen stared into space. Her tears were gone, and Elaine couldn't help missing them once she saw how her friend had become. It was how a normal person would be, but Elaine had always held Gwen in such high esteem that she she didn't believe her to be like any normal person.

Merlin entered the room, quietly shuffling to lean his back against the post in his room. His eyes met Elaine's when Gwen didn't look away from the wall. "All right?"

She nodded, and Elaine touched her hand against her friend's arm for support. Gwen shook her head, "I still don't understand." She leaned away from Elaine's touch to look at Merlin. "Why would he try to escape? His trial was this morning."

Someone knocked on the door, and they turned their heads in a synchronized motion to see Arthur enter the room. Gwen got to her feet and clasped her hands, surprise was evident on her tired face. "Sire."

He sighed and softly closed the door behind him, he walked over to her with a solemn expression. "Guinevere, I want you to know that your job is safe." Gwen shifted under the gazes of Arthur and Merlin as Elaine continued to stare at Arthur with a hard look. "And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that." The girl's blonde head swiveled between her prince and friend, a bad feeling her chest. "I know that under the circumstances, it's not much, but anything you want… anything you need…" He glanced at Merlin before meeting her eyes again. "All you have to do is ask." Arthur hesitated before leaving, turning away then back towards Gwen. "I'm sorry."

Elaine frowned at the expression that went over Gwen's face, it was unfamiliar. A mixture of surprise, gratitude, confusion, and something else that she couldn't put her finger on. "Thank you, Sire." Gwen replied sincerely.

* * *

"Elaine!" Merlin called, entering the library with the sound of thudding footsteps that echoed on the stone. Elaine grimaced as he rushed over to her side, setting aside her book onto the desk. "Gaius has found out what stone we're dealing with."

Elaine pursed her lips and pulled Merlin out of sight, "I thought I made it clear that I don't care about the stone." She reminded him, her hands gripping onto him harshly.

Merlin nodded, "I know, but I thought you might know something about it that could be helpful."

Elaine let go of him as her mouth formed an 'o'. "You came here to ask me for help?"

"Well," Merlin paused, he had thought that he had made that clear. "Yes."

She shook her head and furrowed her brow, trying to lose the odd feeling in her chest. Once she thought about it, Elaine couldn't remember the last time someone had asked for her help. She usually had to barge her way into a situation that someone she cared about was in, they would usually turn to someone older or wiser for help. _Or dragon-y-er in Merlin's case_. "What stone is it?"

"The Mage Stone."

Elaine chuckled, "The Mage Stone? Gaius must have gotten confused, because that has been lost for centuries."

"That's what the book said, but think about it." Merlin grabbed onto Elaine's shoulders, his excitement spilling over his words. "It has the power to transform the nature of things."

Elaine smiled and pushed his hands off of herself, "Alright, maybe this could be it. But we would be dealing with some serious magic, are you ready for that?"

"I am," He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Plus, I have you my walking-talking magic book."

Elaine rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that." She ducked out from underneath his arm. "And don't touch me. We aren't that close."

He grinned and tried to put his arm around her again. "Sure, we are."

Elaine fought to keep the desk between them, they danced around it; him trying to get closer, and her trying to keep the distance."Why can't you be afraid of me like you are with Morgana?" She teased, smirking as her words had the effect on him as she had been hoping.

"I'm not afraid of her!" He stammered, his ears turning bright red. "It's just-" He huffed, "She's a woman- and is the king's ward- and is intimidating. And you're-"

Elaine's brow quirked as they paused in their steps, her smirk fading from her face.

"You're like my little sister." He replied, confused when she went rigid at his words, he had meant them to be good. "What?"

She turned away from him and headed for the door, his hands clenched into fists. She stopped in her stride, "I can't leave, this my library." She turned to face him, her expression haunted and seething."Get out."

Merlin left, but he didn't stay away as long as Elaine had hoped him to, returning the next day with an apologetic expression. "Are you still mad at me?" He questioned softly, holding his hands up in surrender.

Elaine leaned back in her chair, resting her chin in her hand. "No, I'm not the type to hold grudges." She told him, despite it not being truthful. Grudges took a lot effort, and she didn't have the strength to hold one against her friend.

"I suppose that's good for me then." He joked half-heartedly, his familiar grin crossing his face and tugging a smile across hers.

"I suppose it is." She glanced around and pulled the other chair towards her, gesturing Merlin for sit. "What is you want?"

"Morgana has become an ally of Tauren." Merlin said bluntly, rushing to get the words out as if he couldn't hold them in for a moment longer. "They are conspiring to kill Uther."

Elaine's brow quirked, "Huh." A bitter smile crossed her face and she rubbed at it with her hand to keep it hidden. "Let me guess, the dragon told you to let Uther die."

Merlin's head cocked to the side, "How'd you know?"

"And Gaius said to save him."

Merlin nodded, a perplexed expression coming to his face. "Are you a seer? Is that how you know?"

Elaine laughed, "No!" He blushed and slouched his shoulders as she continued to giggle. A part of her was surprised that he know enough to assume she was one. The other found it hilarious that he would ask her if she was one. "You're predictable and so are they! Whenever you get yourself in these predicaments, you always go to them for advice, but since you're here that means that their advice did not help you at all."

His shoulders slouched even farther down, "No. It didn't. What do you think I should do?"

Elaine frowned and raised one finger up, "First off, you should get involved because things tend to go better when you do." She held up two fingers, "Second off, Morgana won't go through with it. She does care about Uther, he is a sort of father figure to her. Tom's death isn't enough to change that."

"Then why should I get involved if Morgana won't go through with it?"

"Because she is getting in league with a dangerous and angry man. When things go south, and they undoubtedly will, you should be there for help. Background stuff like you usually do."

He nodded in understanding, "Anything else?"

"Yes." She raised another finger, "Third, I think you're forgetting the one person you should actually be asking about this."

"Who?"

"Gwen."

* * *

"Merlin! Wake up, Merlin!" Elaine shook his shoulder, trying to get the boy to get up after having found him unconscious on the grass. His staff had been in his hands and was now lying a foot away from his outstretched hand.

He groaned and pulled himself up, "Elaine? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice silently incoherent from exhaustion.

"Gwen told me what happened and wanted me to make sure you were okay." Elaine helped him to his feet and handed him the staff," After I saw you ran out of the castle with this, I thought you could use some help. Guess I was right."

"Yeah…" He cleared his head and struggled to climb the hill while using his staff for support. They reached the top and saw before them the scene of Morgana and Uther hugging. It could have been heartwarming scene, if Tauren's fallen body hadn't been next to them.

"Come on," Merlin took of Elaine's shoulder once Uther and Morgana had left the hillside. "Let's go back."

Elaine nodded and turned away, "Yeah. Right behind you." She replied watching as he started on the path back to Camelot. He never noticed when she had disappeared for one moment and returned the next with a slight bulge in the pocket of her cloak.


End file.
